Superman? Non, SuperRodney!
by Bunny188
Summary: Rodney s'est fait piqué par un étrange moustique qui lui donnent des facultés hors de l'ordinaire! McBeck
1. Chapitre 1: L'incident

_Disclaimer : La série, les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas. De plus, je ne retire aucun salaire de ces écrits. Je ne fais que satisfaire mon esprit tordu de fan :0P (en espérant que d'autres personnes apprécient et se divertissent ;0)._

_Résumé : Rodney s'est fait piqué par un étrange moustique qui lui donnent des facultés hors de l'ordinaire! °McBeck°_

_Rating : Cette fic est classée M et c'est un slash. Vous êtes prévenu(e)! ;0)_

_Dédicace : Un merci tout spécial à Isancity qui m'a aidé à améliorer ma fic et à la rendre plus subtile! ;0)_

_Note de l'auteure : Cette fic est un peu une suite de « Mon Ange », mais il n'y a nul besoin de la lire pour comprendre celle-ci. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, car moi, en tout cas, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire:0)_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : L'incident**_

Carson se réveilla en sursaut. Il était couvert de sueur, son cœur battait la chamade et sa respiration était irrégulière.

Il fronça les sourcils, tentant de se rappeler ce qui l'avait mis dans un tel état. C'est alors qu'il se souvint de son rêve.

Les images affluaient… Rodney se penchant vers lui, le contact de ses lèvres étrangement douces sur les siennes… son regard bleu intense qui le fixait… Rodney, l'homme qui avait pris une telle importance dans sa vie. Rodney qui était dans le coma.

Carson ferma les yeux, espérant faire barrière aux larmes qui menaçaient de couler, et se laissa retomber dans son lit. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de _ça_.

Il ne voulait pas, mais il ne pouvait empêcher les souvenirs de remonter à la surface. Les images lui revenaient en mémoire aussi clairement que si tous ces évènements s'étaient produits la veille, aussi clairement que si ses paupières avaient été un écran de cinéma sur lequel on projetait un film tragique que personne ne voulait voir, mais que tout le monde regardait comme hypnotisé.

Et ce film était la journée fatidique où SGA-1 était rentré de mission plus tôt que prévu…

_**Flash back**_

Radek était en train d'expliquer à Élizabeth l'ingénieux système que les Anciens avaient mis en place pour faire voler la cité (système qu'il essayait d'ailleurs toujours de percer…), lorsque fut annoncée une activation non programmée de la Porte.

Élizabeth se redressa et fronça les sourcils en regardant sa montre. Aucune des trois équipes en mission ne devait rentrer si tôt. L'une d'elles avait sans doute eu un problème. Son cœur s'emballa en pensant qu'il s'agissait peut-être de SGA-1, car, bien qu'elle n'en était pas très fière, un peu comme une mère qui aurait montré plus d'attachement à un de ses enfants au détriment des autres, elle ne pouvait nier toujours nourrir plus d'inquiétudes au sujet de l'équipe du colonel Sheppard qu'elle n'en avait pour les autres équipes d'exploration sous sa responsabilité.

Ou peut-être était-ce pire : et si un ennemi avait découvert qu'Atlantis n'avait pas vraiment été détruite lors de l'attaque qu'ils avaient essuyée contre les Wraiths?

- Avons-nous un code d'identification? demanda le docteur Weir, appréhendant la réponse, peu importe laquelle de ses hypothèses s'avèrerait vraie.

- Oui, madame. C'est l'équipe du colonel Sheppard, répondit l'officier en tournant un visage inquiet vers leur chef.

- Désactiver le bouclier, ordonna Élizabeth en se tournant vers l'immense lac bleu vertical.

Elle tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur alors qu'elle attendait la venue de son équipe qui tardait à apparaître à travers le vortex.

Lorsque, finalement, John, Ronon, Teyla et Rodney passèrent la Porte des Étoiles, Élizabeth ne put que fermer les yeux et expirer tout l'air qu'elle avait retenu dans ses poumons sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Une équipe médicale!

Le pire était arrivé.

Élizabeth ignorait les détails, mais lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que John et Ronon portaient le corps inerte de leur chef scientifique, elle avait compris l'essentiel : Rodney était mal en point!

Radek vint poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la diplomate. Il savait que, pour elle, rien n'était plus important que les gens dont elle avait la responsabilité. Sans compter que Rodney était un membre pivot de l'expédition.

- On ne sait pas encore ce qu'il a, gardez espoir, tenta-t-il de l'encourager.

Weir lui accorda un pâle sourire avant de se retourner vers Carson qui arrivait en furie avec un brancard et son équipe médicale. Rassemblant tout son courage, elle descendit les marches la menant au pont inférieur et rejoignit son équipe.

- Que s'est-il passé? demanda immédiatement le médecin en aidant les infirmiers à déposer le scientifique sur la civière.

- C'est difficile à dire…, commença John.

Le médecin le foudroya du regard. Comment ça difficile à expliquer? Un homme en pleine santé ne tombait quand même pas dans les pommes sans aucune raison… et ce, même si Rodney avait déjà montré une certaine prédisposition en la matière.

- Il s'est plaint d'une piqûre d'un insecte quelconque et quelques minutes plus tard, il tombait. Mais comme il a aussi bu l'eau d'une rivière et qu'il se plaignait depuis un bon moment de divers maux, je ne sais pas trop qu'est-ce qui est la cause de… de son malaise, termina le chef de l'équipe.

L'écossais marmonna quelque chose comme « Bloody hell! » avant de se dépêcher de ramener son patient à l'infirmerie.

Carson avait l'air beaucoup plus nerveux qu'à son habitude, ce que ses infirmiers ne manquèrent pas de remarquer. Cependant, ils mirent cela sur le compte du manque de sommeil… il fallait dire que le chef du département médical semblait passer ses nuits à l'infirmerie depuis quelques semaines! Ce qu'ils ignoraient, en fait, c'était que la cause de sa présence quasi permanente à l'infirmerie n'était qu'un moyen pour lui de concentrer son esprit sur autre chose que sur un certain scientifique aux yeux bleus… mais comme celui-ci était inaccessible, le médecin préférait se changer les idées plutôt que de tomber dans l'obsession.

Même s'il refusait de se l'avouer, Carson avait une peur terrible pour Rodney en ce moment. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il redoutait, c'était que quelque chose d'effroyable arrive à cet homme qui avait presque à son insu, trouvé le chemin de son coeur. Voulant empêcher la panique de s'emparer de lui, il repoussa l'idée que son pire cauchemar était en train de devenir réalité et se remit au travail.

Il fit une prise de sang à Rodney et la donna à une infirmière pour qu'elle l'analyse pendant que lui auscultait son patient.

Il prit le pouls de McKay, vérifia la dilatation de ses pupilles face à un stimulus, palpa les organes vitaux pour finalement chercher la trace de la piqûre dont John lui avait parlé.

Le médecin découvrit finalement une boursouflure ayant la taille d'un noyau de pêche au niveau de la nuque du scientifique. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et de peur.

- Que donnent les analyses?

La voix de Carson n'était plus qu'un murmure, mais ce dernier ne le remarqua même pas.

- Juste une petite seconde, docteur…

- Mais je n'ai pas une seconde, mademoiselle Finch! s'emporta l'écossais.

L'infirmière le regarda, incrédule. Habituellement, le médecin était d'une patience et d'une douceur infinies avec tout le monde, même lorsqu'il était épuisé. Être aussi abrupte ne lui ressemblait guère.

Un « bip » sonore coupa l'atmosphère tendue qui s'installait tranquillement dans l'infirmerie. La jeune femme se tourna vers l'écran et lut les résultats des analyses.

- Apparemment, il y a un poison dans son organisme. Mais sa composition est très étrange… il y a plusieurs molécules inconnues. Un antidote sera donc long à trouver.

Carson soupira, désespéré. Bien sûr, il connaissait les implications. Plus longtemps ce poison restait dans le corps de Rodney, pires seraient les dégâts.

- Il faut filtrer son sang et enlever cette saloperie de son organisme. Finch, vous m'isolez les molécules de ce venin, Roberts vous venez avec moi chercher la machine à dialyses et Matthews, vous le préparez pour le traitement.

Tous se mirent au travail, sachant que le temps était compté pour Rodney et que chaque seconde était précieuse.

Rapidement, tout fut prêt. Beckett programma la machine pour qu'elle élimine la toxine alien en même temps que celles naturellement produites par le corps. Puis, il se dépêcha de brancher Rodney sur l'appareil. Lorsque le sang circula normalement à travers la petite merveille de technologie et que le médecin constata que la procédure fonctionnait comme prévu, il remercia son équipe et leur donna congé.

Carson resta de longues heures à veiller Rodney et il vérifiait toutes les demi-heures que la machine fonctionnait convenablement.

Lorsqu'Élizabeth passa à l'infirmerie près de six heures plus tard, elle trouva le médecin assoupi au coin du lit où reposait le scientifique qui arborait une couleur presque aussi blanche que celle d'un cadavre. Après un regard affecté sur son ami, elle se décida à secouer Carson. En se réveillant, ce dernier sembla complètement perdu. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre où il était et quelle était la situation. Élizabeth vit clairement la douleur et la tristesse dans son expression lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Rodney.

- Ça va?

Le médecin tourna vers elle un visage aux traits tirés. Carson avait visiblement besoin de repos. Mais il se leva néanmoins et observa les panneaux de la machine à dialyses.

- Tout fonctionne comme prévu. D'ici deux heures, tout son organisme sera lavé de ce maudit poison, lança Beckett d'une voix teintée d'une colère pure et puissante.

Comme si le venin qui affectait McKay avait été le fait d'un Wraith ayant délibérément attaqué son ami et que l'écossais pouvait se décharger da la rancoeur qu'il l'habitait par le seul son de sa voix.

- Va-t-il se réveiller une fois que le traitement aura fait son effet?

Le médecin prit un air désolé.

- Je l'ignore, Élizabeth, je l'ignore. Je ne connais pas les effets de cette enzyme, je ne sais pas si elle aura détraqué les fonctions vitales de Rodney. Seul le temps nous le dira…

- Bien, dans ce cas allez prendre une bonne douche et allez dormir, vous en avez grandement besoin!

- Je ne peux pas, je dois d'abord attendre que le traitement soit fini.

- Je suis persuadée qu'un membre de votre équipe pourra s'en charger.

Carson leva son regard blessé vers la diplomate. Elle avait parfaitement raison, ils le savaient tous les deux. Alors, pourquoi lui cacher la vérité?

- Je préfère rester. Je vous promets d'aller me reposer lorsqu'il sera totalement hors de danger.

Weir sourit. Elle sentait bien que le médecin tenait à Rodney bien plus qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'avouer. Et elle pouvait parfaitement comprendre son sentiment d'impuissance et de culpabilité puisqu'elle y était quotidiennement confrontée. Alors s'il fallait ce genre de thérapie pour aider l'écossais à se sentir mieux, qui était-elle pour l'en priver?

- Très bien, Carson. Je repasserai donc dans trois heures. Et je ne veux pas vous voir ici!

- Promis, répondit le médecin avec un sourire reconnaissant.

Lorsque la commandante eut quitté l'infirmerie, Beckett tourna à nouveau son regard vers Rodney. Il était si pâle… il aurait pu rivaliser avec un fantôme! Mais ce n'était pas étonnant pour quelqu'un qui était branché depuis plus de six heures à une machine qui extirpe tout votre sang de votre corps pour le nettoyer.

- Oh, Rodney… je t'en prie, tu dois t'accrocher, murmura le médecin en passant sa main sur le front glacé du scientifique. Je ne pourrai pas supporter la vie sans toi, tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner! Et que deviendrait Atlantis sans son génie pour la sauver à toutes les semaines?

Carson s'attendait presque à voir Rodney ouvrir ses yeux et lui dire d'une voix suave et faussement sarcastique « quotidiennement, tu veux dire! ». Mais il ne dit rien. Carson se tut en fixant Rodney, un petit sourire mi-amusé mi-affligé fixé sur ses lèvres.

Carson resta un long moment à l'observer, à observer sa poitrine qui se soulevait à un rythme régulier. Rien d'autre ne venait troubler le silence de l'infirmerie… rien sauf le ronron de la machine qui fut rapidement rejoint par le bruit de sanglots étouffés.

Carson hésita, puis approcha sa main de celle de McKay, effleurant de ses doigts le dos de sa main sans vraiment s'autoriser à la toucher.

- Rodney, je t'interdis de mourir, tu m'entends? S'il te plaît, réveille-toi, réveille-toi! le supplia-t-il.

Seul face au silence de la nuit Atlante, Carson permit à sa souffrance de se manifester. Il pleura de nombreuses secondes qui devinrent rapidement des minutes.

Doucement, très doucement… il se calma. Les larmes se firent plus rares, les supplications s'éteignirent et l'écossais se releva fièrement, malgré ses yeux complètement rougis. Son instinct de médecin reprit le dessus et il débrancha l'homme qu'il aimait de la machine qui, l'espérait-il, lui avait sauvé la vie.

Puis, il appela un infirmier pour veiller sur Rodney et il quitta l'infirmerie avant que son collègue n'arrive. Il ne tenait pas à ce que tout le monde sache qu'il avait pleuré tout son saoul.

Carson se dirigea donc rapidement vers ses quartiers. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'allumer les lumières, il connaissait la pièce par cœur. Il prit la direction de sa salle de bain personnelle et actionna la douche, réglant la température de l'eau pour qu'elle soit aussi chaude qu'il puisse la supporter. Il se déshabilla rapidement et plongea sous l'eau purificatrice.

À nouveau seul avec ses pensées, il ne put les empêcher de vagabonder vers Rodney, toujours étendu inconscient dans son lit d'infirmerie. Le médecin connaissait le pronostic si le scientifique tombait dans le coma… en résumé, bien peu de chances de se réveiller.

Le praticien n'aurait jamais cru cela possible, mais son corps fut à nouveau secoué de violents sanglots. Ses jambes ne le portaient même plus. Carson se laissa glisser le long du mur lisse de sa douche et se lova en position fœtale au sol, ses larmes se confondant à l'eau chaude qui, même si elle soulageait ses muscles crispés, était impuissante à défaire le nœud d'angoisse qui nouait son estomac.

Lorsqu'il n'eut même plus assez de larmes dans son corps pour pleurer, il se sécha rapidement et s'enfouit sous les couvertures de son lit, espérant sombrer dans l'inconscience bienfaitrice du sommeil. Morphée se montra clément et, bien que son repos fut perturbé par de pénibles cauchemars, il constitua tout de même un court moment de répit.

o0O0o

Le lendemain matin, Carson se réveilla à la première heure. Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé une nuit blanche. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide, se pressa de s'habiller et se rendit directement à l'infirmerie, sans même prendre le temps de manger.

Il découvrit l'infirmière Finch penchée au-dessus de Rodney, en train de prendre son pouls. Le scientifique avait repris des couleurs, ce qui était encourageant.

- Bonjour, la salua Carson d'une voix enrouée.

- Oh, bonjour, docteur! Je vous attendais justement.

- Hum?

- Je crois que nous devrions faire un scanner au docteur McKay.

Beckett se figea. Un scanner. Son infirmière soupçonnerait-elle des lésions importantes? Ou, pire… un coma.

- Il ne s'est pas réveillé?

- Non, docteur, répondit l'infirmière sur un ton prudent.

- Bien, alors emmenons-le passer un encéphalogramme.

o0O0o

Deux heures plus tard, Carson était en salle de réunion avec Élizabeth, l'équipe de John et Radek. Le médecin avait une mine d'enterrement, ce qui n'était pas pour plaire aux autres membres de l'expédition.

- Je présume que vous vous doutez tous pourquoi je vous ai réuni.

John soupira bruyamment. Il ne voulait pas entendre la suite, il s'y refusait. Il s'attendait presque à ce que McKay passe la porte de la salle de réunion en s'excusant de son retard, mais que c'était pour la survie de la cité qui, comme toujours, ne pouvait continuer à tourner dans le bon sens sans lui. Il lui aurait alors lancé un pique sarcastique et Rodney lui aurait lancé un de ses regards où brillait l'espièglerie… un de ses regards qu'il ne lui réservait qu'à lui et à lui seul.

Mais le militaire devait se rendre à l'évidence : cela n'arriverait pas. Il encouragea donc le médecin à continuer son discours, car ce dernier s'était tut pour lui lancer un sourire désolé typiquement « je-sais-que-ça-va-être-difficile-mais-je-suis-avec-vous » que tous les docteurs ont lorsqu'ils doivent annoncer une nouvelle particulièrement difficile à l'entourage proche d'un patient décédé. Mais comment pouvait-il en vouloir à Carson? Rodney était aussi un de ses très bons amis… même si John doutait que Carson et Rodney n'aient atteint le même niveau d'intimité que lui et son scientifique préféré.

Le colonel secoua la tête pour ne pas penser à ce sujet sensible pour lui.

- Les analyses ont démontré que le poison est totalement évacué de l'organisme de Rodney.

Enfin des bonnes nouvelles! Et qui tombaient à pic pour lui changer les idées.

- Cependant, le scanner a montré des lésions assez importantes à son cerveau.

- Mauvais ça, intervint John presque pour lui-même.

- En effet, colonel, répondit le médecin avec un nouveau sourire compréhensif. Rodney est dans le coma.

Même s'ils ne venaient pas tous de la même planète, « coma » était un mot ayant un sens commun et qui était redouté de tous. Teyla inspira difficile, essayant de contrôler l'émotion qui la submergeait. Elle accusait difficilement le coup. Dans un geste de réconfort, Ronon posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Mais… il va se réveiller, hein doc'?

- Je n'en sais rien, colonel. J'aime à croire que l'esprit brillant de Rodney saura trouver une solution à ce nouveau problème.

À cette allusion, tous eurent un sourire. Bien qu'elle fit tout pour le cacher, Teyla avait les larmes aux yeux et, par pudeur, la jeune Athosienne détourna la tête. En silence, Radek lui tendit son mouchoir. La jeune femme le remercia d'un signe de tête et ils reportèrent leur attention sur la discussion.

- Mais j'ignore quels dégâts le venin a pu avoir sur le corps de Rodney. Je ne peux donc pas me prononcer à ce sujet. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer et à prier les dieux auxquels vous croyez.

Teyla hocha la tête. Elle, elle le ferait.

- Bien, intervint Élizabeth qui accusait visiblement difficilement le coup elle aussi, dans ce cas je mets votre équipe en repos pour un moment, John.

Le militaire ne savait pas s'il devait en être content ou non. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se changer les idées, mais il devait être réaliste : il n'aurait pas les idées claires et il risquait de prendre des décisions dangereuses. Comme celle qui avait presque coûté la vie à Rodney. Car, oui, il savait pertinemment que tout était sa faute. Rodney le répétait souvent, il n'était pas un militaire. John s'en voulait, il aurait dû mieux le protéger, il aurait dû voir que cette planète était trop calme pour être inoffensive. Si on ne pouvait même plus se fier aux moustiques, où allait la galaxie, on se le demande!

- Quant à vous, Carson, tenez-nous au courant de l'état de Rodney.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Bien. Je crois que nous avons tous besoin de digérer cette histoire, de prendre du recul et…

- De se reposer, oui, on connaît la chanson, la coupa John, énervé par cette passivité.

- Alors, rompez, messieurs… et mademoiselle.

Teyla accorda un sourire désabusé à la Terrienne. Puis elle lança un regard entendu à Ronon. Ils avaient tous les deux besoins de se défouler. Ils se dirigèrent donc directement vers la salle d'entraînement pour échanger quelques coups.

Élizabeth, comme à son habitude, alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Il lui incombait la tâche de rédiger le fatidique rapport. John décida finalement de la rejoindre, voulant bien évidemment discuter de sa décision de les mettre en repos forcé.

Carson, quant à lui, fixait ses mains, perdu dans ses pensées. Il réalisa tout à coup qu'il était observé. Il releva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux du tchèque.

- Ça va aller? demanda le médecin. Vous vous en sortirez?

- En tant que scientifique, oui, comme toujours. En tant qu'ami, je vais faire de mon mieux pour tenir bon. Je crois que beaucoup ici auront besoin de soutien.

L'écossais approuva d'un hochement de tête. Leur groupe était composé de gens très sensibles. Cette expédition n'avait pas juste une valeur militaire ou scientifique, elle comptait aussi de nombreuses personnes dont les qualités humaines ne pouvaient être remises en doute.

- Et vous?

Carson leva un regard étonné vers le scientifique. Lui? Pourquoi Radek s'inquiétait-il pour lui? Savait-il? Il vit dans les yeux du tchèque que c'était bien le cas… Rodney devait bien être le dernier à ne pas s'être rendu compte de ses sentiments à son égard!

- Je crois que ça va aller… il le faut…

- Si vous avez besoin de parler, sachez que je suis là.

- Merci, Radek.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent, puis chacun partit vers son antre : Carson vers l'infirmerie et Zelenka vers son labo où il travaillait habituellement avec Rodney...

Carson y retrouva son dormeur. Il soupira, prit une chaise et s'assit pour observer longuement Rodney, priant, conjurant tous les saints et espérant.

_**Fin du flash back**_

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que Rodney était dans un coma profond. Son état restait stable, ne se détériorant pas… mais ne s'améliorant pas non plus.

Miko, une jeune scientifique d'origine japonaise, remplaçait le docteur McKay... officiellement, c'était temporaire, mais personne n'osait dire à voix haute ce que tout le monde redoutait. SGA-1 avait repris un service actif et cela avait été bénéfique pour ses membres qui pensaient à autre chose qu'à broyer de noir.

Zelenka planchait sur son problème de cité volante. Il passait tout son temps entre son labo et le mess, où il parlait durant des heures avec Élizabeth, chacun semblant y trouver un effet thérapeutique.

Carson, quant à lui, s'occupait minutieusement de Rodney. Chaque jour, il faisait faire des étirements et des exercices au corps du scientifique pour ne pas que ses muscles s'atrophient, il le massait pour délier ses ligaments et il lui parlait sans cesse pour le stimuler.

La cité avait repris un certain rythme normal, même si quelques membres importants vivaient en suspens, en attente de savoir.

Le premier évènement significatif arriva finalement trois mois et douze jours exactement après que Rodney soit tombé dans le coma.

- Docteur! hurla un infirmier.

Carson sortir précipitamment de son bureau et aperçut le jeune homme tentant de retenir McKay. En effet, ce dernier était pris de violentes convulsions.

Beckett accourut et examina les moniteurs sur lesquels le brillant scientifique était branché. Tous les indicateurs s'affolaient.

- NON! NON!!

L'écossais sursauta.

- Bloody hell! ne put-il s'empêcher de crier.

En effet, c'était Rodney qui venait de hurler. Or, il n'était pas habituel de voir quelqu'un dans un état comateux se remettre à parler aussi subitement et aussi clairement que s'il n'était que dans un mauvais rêve.

Tout à coup et sans que l'infirmier ne puisse le retenir, Rodney s'assit droit comme un « i » dans son lit. Il agrippa la blouse blanche de Carson et l'approcha à deux centimètres de son visage. Beckett était si près qu'il pouvait voir les petites veinules mauves sous les yeux de Rodney. Le médecin plongea son regard bleu intense dans celui de Rodney. Il vit alors que les prunelles de Rodney avaient viré au noir corbeau et cette couleur semblait vouloir s'étendre sur toute la surface des globes oculaires du scientifique.

- SORTIR!!! hurla Rodney avant de retomber dans son lit.

Les capteurs des machines de survie branchées sur McKay perdirent la boussole et se mirent à sonner les unes après les autres. Les deux hommes regardaient la scène de film d'horreur se dérouler devant leurs yeux sans comprendre et sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

Puis, aussi soudainement que l'évènement avait débuté, tout s'arrêta. Les écrans reprirent des rythmes normaux et Rodney cessa d'être secoué de spasmes.

Carson regarda son infirmier qui semblait partager son incompréhension.

- Vous avez compris quelque chose à ce qui vient de se passer vous?

Son cœur battait tellement vite que Carson entendait à peine ce que son collègue venait de lui dire. Sortir? Rodney était-il prisonnier de son propre corps? Le venin avait-il agi comme un envahisseur, prenant le contrôle de la volonté du scientifique? Et que signifiaient ses yeux tout à coup noirs?

Le médecin ne trouvait pas de réponses, mais il ne put chercher plus longtemps, car une des machines se mit à nouveau à hurler un « bip » aigu et puissant.

- Il ne respire plus! s'affola l'infirmier.

- Vite, on l'intube!

Les deux hommes procédèrent à l'intubation avec dextérité et, moins d'une minute plus tard, le signal sonore se taisait.

Là, il pouvait dire que l'état de Rodney s'était détérioré…


	2. Chapitre 2: Rodney?

_Rating : Cette fic est classée M et c'est un slash. Vous êtes prévenu(e)! ;0)_

_Note pour Myou : Tu vas tout comprendre dans ce chapitre (en espérant ne pas te décevoir)! ;0) Et désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu personnellement, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé ton courriel dans ta review:0)_

_Note de l'auteure : J'ai oublié de mentionner que cette fic ne tient pas compte de la saison 3 (sauf pour quelques rares détails que j'ai grapillé sur Gate-Ship One), pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne l'ai pas encore vue (et en sachant comment elle termine, je me demande si j'ai envie de l'écouter, snif!)._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 :**__** Rodney?**_

John, Teyla, Ronon et Miko étaient attablés chez des invités de marque : le Haut Conseil des Strolliens.

Le peuple de la planète Stroll était pacifique et vivait en totale autarcie. En effet, même s'ils utilisaient la Porte des Étoiles depuis de nombreuses générations et qu'ils comptaient d'innombrables alliés, ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de faire du troc avec aucune des sociétés amies. C'était d'ailleurs des conseils à ce sujet que l'équipe du colonel Sheppard était venue chercher… enfin, c'était la raison officielle. Officieusement, ils devaient savoir grâce à quelle technologie ou système ce peuple arrivait à s'auto suffire et, bien sûr, ils devaient tenter de convaincre les Strolliens de partager leurs connaissances avec eux.

C'était donc pourquoi le quatuor se retrouvait assis devant des assiettes d'aliments à l'aspect étrange (après tout, qui a envie de manger des légumes roses et mauves!) et à discuter avec un homme réservé dénommé Shalek dont le calme olympien avait un effet légèrement irritant. Leur hôte était aussi accessoirement le dirigeant du Haut Conseil strollien.

- Je vois que vous vous intéressez beaucoup à l'organisation de notre société agricole, colonel.

- C'est exact, Shalek, se permit de répondre Teyla. Car nous cherchons à implanter un tel système sur notre planète, nous aussi. Et comme vous semblez être des maîtres en la matière, nous avions pensé nous en remettre à votre grande sagesse pour nous conseiller.

John se tourna vers son amie en haussant les sourcils, lui donnant une mine enfantine absolument adorable qui faisait fondre l'Athosienne à tous les coups. Pourtant, le colonel se disait simplement qu'il était heureux que Teyla ait répondu à sa place. Elle était nettement plus douée que lui pour le léchage de bottes!

- Bien, dans ce cas je peux vous montrer le poste de commande qui nous permet de contrôler la totalité de notre système. Vous pourriez vous en inspirer, proposa le haut dirigeant strollien.

- Excellente idée! s'exclama John en sortant de ses pensées. Rodney est…

Le militaire se tut d'un coup. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et il se renfrogna. Un brusque changement d'humeur qui ne passa d'ailleurs pas inaperçu aux yeux de leur hôte.

- Que se passe-t-il? Qui est Rodney? demanda-t-il doucement, toujours aussi calme.

John ne put dire un mot, la gorge toujours serrée… trois mois et demi… trois mois et demi que Rodney ne s'était pas levé, qu'il n'était pas parti dans une tirade sans fin, qu'il ne l'avait pas taquiné… trois mois et demi qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassé!

Le militaire se leva subitement et quitta la pièce en s'excusant rapidement.

Shalek regarda ses convives avec une grande incompréhension. Ce fut Teyla qui se dévoua pour expliquer la situation à leur nouvel ami.

- Rodney est un membre de notre équipe. C'est aussi un ami très proche.

- Il est présentement malade, enchaîna Ronon, venant à l'aide de l'Athosienne qui avait soudainement la gorge nouée. Il est dans le coma.

- Qu'est-ce que le coma?

- C'est quand on dort et qu'on ne se réveille pas, intervint la scientifique japonaise.

- Oh, oui, je vois… Nous appelons cela le repos perpétuel, car certains ne se réveillent jamais.

Une ombre passa sur le visage des trois Atlantes et ils se complurent dans leur silence. Le Strollien prit alors conscience de son indélicatesse.

- Oh, pardonnez-moi! Je n'ai décidément aucun tact! Si vous le désirez, je peux demander à nos meilleurs guérisseurs d'aller voir votre ami. Peut-être pourront-ils quelque chose pour lui, comme cela arrive fréquemment ici, demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

- Cela est vraiment généreux de votre part, répondit Teyla avec un doux sourire dont elle seule avait le secret, mais notre meilleur médecin s'occupe de lui sans relâche. Notre ami est entre de bonnes mains.

- Faites comme il vous plaira. Si vous le désirez, vous pouvez retourner chez vous, je comprends votre état d'esprit, dit Shalek en posant son regard sur la porte que Sheppard avait passé quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Ainsi, nous pourrons revenir avec d'autres scientifiques pour étudier comme il se doit votre ingénieux système.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi alors.

Le dirigeant du Haut Conseil se leva et invita ses convives à sortir pour aller rejoindre John. Dehors, Teyla alla à la rencontre du lieutenant-colonel et lui fit rapidement part de l'entente conclue avec Shalek. Remarquant les yeux rougis et boursouflés de John, Teyla hésita un instant sur l'attitude à adopter, ne sachant si ses paroles seraient les bienvenues, elle se décida finalement pour un simple contact physique, une main réconfortante et légère qu'elle plaça dans le creux de son dos. Le petit sourire qu'il lui donna lui confirma qu'elle avait pris la bonne initiative. Elle se dit qu'ils avaient aussi pris une bonne décision en optant pour retourner un peu sur Atlantis et de reprendre les discussions plus tard.

Quelques membres du parlement strollien, dont Shalek, raccompagnèrent SGA-1 jusqu'à la Porte.

- Je vous souhaite un bon retour et j'espère que nous nous reverrons rapidement.

- Merci, Shalek, conclut John.

Teyla fit un signe de tête aux strolliens, puis plongea à la suite de ses compagnons dans le vortex.

Lorsqu'elle arriva de l'autre côté, la jeune femme sentit une atmosphère tendue à l'intérieur de la cité. Cela ne lui plut guère.

- Bonjour, les salua Élizabeth. Comme s'est passée votre rencontre?

- Plutôt bien, ils ont l'air de nous aimer, dit simplement John en tentant un semblant de blague.

- Nous leur avons dit que nous reviendrions plus tard avec un de nos scientifiques pour étudier leur manière de gérer leurs ressources, enchaîna Teyla.

- À qui pensiez-vous?

- Je pensais que le docteur Zelenka pourrait épauler Miko.

- En effet, il est le plus qualifié pour cette tâche, approuva la commandante. Ça tombe bien, vous pourrez lui en parler en personne, car nous devons le rejoindre en salle de briefing.

- Un problème? demanda Ronon.

- En quelque sorte, éluda la diplomate.

John la connaissait par cœur et il savait que lorsqu'Élizabeth refusait de répondre à une question, ce n'était jamais sans raison sérieuse… bref, cela n'augurait rien de bon pour l'avenir!

L'équipe la suivit tout de même en silence. Comme prévu, ils retrouvèrent Radek en salle de réunion… mais celui-ci était accompagné de Carson. Un pli soucieux barrait le front du médecin. Décidément, quelque chose de grave était arrivé pendant leur absence.

- Que se passe-t-il? s'enquerra John d'un ton pressé.

- Asseyez-vous, demanda Weir pratiquement comme s'il s'agissait d'un ordre.

John n'aimait vraiment pas cela… mais il s'assit néanmoins pour que quelqu'un se décide enfin à parler.

- Alors? pressa-t-il avec une colère difficilement contenue.

Carson lança un regard inquiet au docteur Weir. Il ne savait pas si John pourrait encaisser un nouveau choc. Mais il connaissait encore plus le caractère entêté du militaire : il ne pourrait jamais le mettre à l'écart de cette discussion. Il se décida donc finalement à se lancer.

- Pendant que vous étiez en expédition, Rodney a eu des convulsions.

- Il va bien?

Zelenka échangea un regard voilé de tristesse avec le chef du département de médecine.

- Il est sous respirateur artificiel pour le moment.

- Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Vous étiez censé veiller sur lui! s'emporta Sheppard.

- Oh, mais c'est ce que j'ai fait, jeune homme! Je le veille jour et nuit depuis presque quatre mois, alors que vous vous allez tranquillement vous promenez sur d'autres planètes. Je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position de me faire des reproches!

Élizabeth se racla doucement la gorge pour ramener un peu d'ordre et de calme. Elle avait eu vent de la relation entre John et Rodney et le militaire avait toujours eu un tempérament impulsif… un et un font deux! Quant à Carson, il était terriblement inquiet et il était complètement exténué, car il avait travaillé sans relâche depuis près de quarante-huit heures pour comprendre ce qui était arrivé à McKay.

- Continuez, Carson.

L'interpellé soupira, signe qu'il s'était calmé, hocha la tête en direction d'Élizabeth et poursuivit.

- Je disais donc… Rodney a eu une espèce de crise, mais pas quelque chose d'habituel. Premièrement, il a parlé… ou plutôt, hurlé en fait. Il a dit « sortir », comme s'il était prisonnier de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un. Puis, j'ai vu ses yeux devenir noirs.

- Vous voulez dire que le docteur McKay n'est pas réellement dans le coma? demanda Teyla pour tenter d'éclaircir les propos du médecin.

- En quelque sorte.

John soupira d'énervement. Il y avait moyen de faire plus clair, quand même! Carson lui lança un regard signifiant explicitement « je n'ai pas fini, attendez et vous allez tout comprendre ».

- Lorsque Rodney est retombé dans l'inconscience, il a arrêté de respirer, comme si cette tentative d'évasion avait eu un prix. J'ai donc décidé d'approfondir mes recherches. J'ai finalement découvert un gène étranger dans les chromosomes mêmes de Rodney et, croyez-moi, ce n'était pas facile à déceler!

- Qu'est-ce que ça implique? interrogea Ronon, qui pensait d'abord à la sécurité de la cité.

- En gros, le code génétique de Rodney est en train de muter.

- Comme pour les Wraiths? enchaîna Dex.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas un gène Wraith, s'empressa d'ajouter le médecin en voyant les mines alarmées de ses amis.

- Mais ça a le même effet, grogna John.

- À la différence que Rodney ne deviendra pas un mangeur d'humains.

- Et que va-t-il devenir alors? demanda tout à coup Miko, qui avait gardé le silence depuis le début de la réunion.

- C'est une excellente question à laquelle je n'ai malheureusement pas la réponse.

- Que pouvons-nous faire? demanda Élizabeth.

- Je peux tenter de créer un vaccin, comme pour les Wraiths, mais je ne peux garantir son efficacité et… je n'ai aucun cobaye sur qui le tester avant de l'inoculer à Rodney, si jamais je trouve un antidote, rajouta le médecin pour ne pas donner de faux espoirs à ses amis.

Tous se turent un instant. C'était très risqué, car ils ne savaient pas à quoi ils avaient affaire. Et aucun d'eux ne désirait mettre la vie du brillant scientifique encore plus en danger.

- Mais avons-nous seulement le droit de rester les bras croisés? demanda Beckett.

Des regards intenses fusèrent de tous les coins de la pièce en direction du médecin.

- Non, affirma Élizabeth.

- Alors, la question est réglée. Nous aviserons en temps et lieu.

- Bien, alors au boulot docteur.

- Euh… Carson, interrompit John.

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il?

- Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose?

L'écossais eut un sourire compatissant. John était militaire, c'est-à-dire un homme d'action. Rester passif lui était impossible.

- Lui parler, le soutenir et lui prouver que nous ne le laissons pas tomber sont les seules choses que je pourrais vous conseiller. Il ne doit absolument pas abandonner le combat.

Sheppard hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, mais c'était mieux que rien!

Le médecin quitta prestement la salle de réunion pour se plonger aussi vite que possible dans l'élaboration d'un vaccin. Même s'il aurait plutôt dû aller manger et dormir, il s'en sentait incapable; il devait d'abord faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider Rodney.

Zelenka allait en faire de même lorsque Teyla le retint. Elle lui expliqua en quoi sa présence leur serait indispensable lors de leur prochain voyage à travers l'anneau. À son grand étonnement, Teyla n'eut pas à lui forcer la main. Apparemment, le besoin du scientifique de se changer les idées (autant concernant Rodney que du problème de lévitation de la cité qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à résoudre… ce qui le ramenait à penser à Rodney, car il aurait tant apprécié avoir ses commentaires pour trouver la solution) surpassait l'appréhension qu'il nourrissait pour les missions hors de la cité.

Lorsque la question du départ fut résolue, John se dirigea directement vers l'infirmerie. Sans surprise, il y trouva Rodney, allongé dans son lit d'un blanc immaculé, comme toujours. Sauf que, cette fois-ci, il avait un tube qui sortait de sa bouche et qui le reliait à une machine qui faisait un bruit infernal. Il avait l'air si vulnérable ainsi, lui qui d'habitude, dans les situations de crise, montrait un courage insoupçonné.

Soupirant, Sheppard tourna la tête vers le bureau du chef de l'infirmerie. Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte et toqua doucement. Le médecin releva la tête de sa paperasse et interrogea le militaire du regard.

- Au fait, Carson, je voulais m'excuser d'avoir été désagréable avec vous tout à l'heure. Je sais que vous faites tout ce que vous pouvez, je suis juste à cran…

- Je comprends, John, sourit le médecin. Je sais pour vous et Rodney. Je vis… hum… enfin, je veux dire, j'ai vécu la même situation que vous, John, alors croyez-moi quand je vous dis que je comprends.

Le militaire accorda un petit sourire à Beckett, hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et retourna au chevet de Rodney. Il n'était pas homme à apprécier s'étendre sur ses sentiments.

Malgré sa pâleur, le scientifique paraissait presque paisible. John posa sa main sur la joue mal rasée de McKay. Il sourit quand les souvenirs que ce simple toucher fit remonter à la surface affluèrent.

Après que Rodney ait fait exploser l'arme des Anciens, cela avait pris du temps à Sheppard pour lui faire à nouveau confiance… d'autant plus qu'il sentait naître des sentiments pour le scientifique qu'il ne comprenait pas et ne voulait pas accepter. Le militaire s'était toujours considéré comme hétérosexuel, il avait toujours été attiré uniquement par des femmes et il en avait même réellement aimé quelques-unes. Mais Rodney était particulier… et il avait fait naître des sentiments à sa mesure! John avait commencé à voir cet homme complètement hypocondriaque et égocentrique d'une autre façon et s'était mis à vraiment l'apprécier.

Mais comment dire à un homme que vous l'aimez? Déjà que c'est compliqué avec une femme, alors imaginez avec quelqu'un du même sexe que vous! Mais Sheppard avait décidé de commencer par se la jouer « c'est juste une nuit sans sentiment » et c'est là qu'il avait découvert que Rodney avait toujours été bisexuel (n'oublions pas Samantha Carter, tout de même!... d'ailleurs, John se demandait pour qui Rodney aurait un faible s'il avait à choisir… mais il préférait ne pas y penser, finalement). Et, mieux encore, il avait découvert que Rodney était attiré par lui, de surcroît.

C'est ainsi que tout avait commencé… et leur histoire durait depuis six mois quand le fatidique accident était arrivé. John n'était absolument pas préparé à ça. Jamais il n'avait eu de relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un qui faisait un boulot aussi risqué que le sien, il n'avait donc jamais eu à se poser la question à savoir comment il réagirait si la personne qu'il aimait était blessée sur le champ de bataille. Finalement, il trouvait cela atroce et il plaignait sincèrement toutes les femmes de militaire!

- Oh, Rodney, bon sang! Tu es plus intelligent qu'un stupide gène extra-terrestre! Bats-toi… pour nous… pour moi!

Le militaire soupira. Il avait l'impression de parler dans le vide, de se mettre à nu devant un mur. Ça lui paraissait d'autant plus risible. Beckett avait dit de le soutenir, mais l'entendait-il seulement?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que Rodney avait esquissé un sourire en coin. Il ne remarqua la nouvelle vitalité du scientifique que lorsque celui tourna la tête vers lui.

- Rodney? appela-t-il plein d'espoir.

McKay ouvrit les yeux. John se recula de plusieurs pas en poussant un juron. Les yeux de Rodney étaient entièrement noirs, à la « The Convenant » (1). Les épaules du patient se secouèrent en un rire muet.

- CARSON!

Rodney arqua un sourcil moqueur, puis se replaça dans la position exacte qu'il avait à peine une minute plus tôt.

- Nom de Dieu, John, pourquoi est-ce que vous hurlez ainsi!

- Rodney a bougé, doc'.

- Quoi?

Le médecin se tourna vers le scientifique. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux moniteurs… tout était normal. Il s'approcha ensuite pour prendre le pouls de son patient.

- Ne vous approchez pas, Carson, ordonna John en sortant son arme.

- Non, mais vous êtes fou, rangez ça immédiatement!

- Il avait les yeux d'un noir plus profond même que celui de l'espace!

- Belle métaphore, colonel! Mais je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit malgré tout de Rodney.

Le regard de Sheppard oscilla quelques secondes entre le malade et son médecin. Il semblait visiblement en plein dilemme intérieur.

- OK, allez-y, mais je vous préviens : au moindre mouvement suspect, j'interviens.

- Ne faites rien de stupide au moins, répliqua Beckett en lançant un regard noir au militaire un peu trop impulsif à son goût.

Carson marmonna dans sa barbe en allant examiner son patient. Il souleva une des paupières de Rodney et ne rencontra que son regard bleu ciel. Les pupilles se dilataient normalement… rien à signaler. Le pouls avait aussi un rythme dans les normes. Pas de réaction au toucher, tout à fait normal pour quelqu'un de comateux. Bref, rien d'inquiétant en vue.

- Dépêchez-vous de trouver un foutu antidote.

- Vous croyez peut-être que c'est facile…, maugréa le médecin d'un ton irrité.

John lui lança un de ses regards « je sais, mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire ». Puis, il porta la main à son émetteur-récepteur situé dans son oreille.

/ Élizabeth, ici Sheppard. /

L'appareil grésilla quelques secondes avant que la voix de la dirigeante d'Atlantis ne se fasse entendre.

/ J'écoute, John, que se passe-t-il/

/ Envoyez des gardes à l'infirmerie. /

/ Un problème/

/ Non, simple mesure de précaution… /

/ Très bien, mais s'il y a quoi que ce soit, prévenez-moi/

/ Comme toujours. /

- Croyez-vous que ce soit vraiment nécessaire, colonel?

- S'il se réveille pour de bon et que ce n'est pas Rodney qui contrôle son corps, je préfère ne prendre aucun risque, docteur.

- Bien! De toute façon, quoique je dise vous n'en ferez quand même qu'à votre tête …, soupira Carson, résigné.

Après un dernier regard, Beckett retourna vers son bureau pour continuer ses recherches sur un vaccin. John, quant à lui, rangea son arme avec un soupir. Il prit une chaise et s'assit à côté du scientifique.

- Bon sang, Rodney, ne me force pas à te faire du mal! gémit-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

o0O0o

Aucun évènement marquant concernant Rodney ne se produisit pendant un mois entier. Sauf peut-être le fait qu'il n'ait plus eu besoin de respirateur artificiel seulement deux semaines après sa crise. Fait que Carson trouvait réellement déconcertant… et ce, bien que sa conception de ce qui était normal ou pas avait subi une évolution des plus drastiques. Il était, en effet, difficile de combattre des vampires de l'espace dans une autre galaxie tout en faisant des recherches sur des gènes non humains sans que cela n'affecte notre vision des choses.

Entre-temps, SGA-1 était retourné sur Stroll et avait découvert que ce peuple n'était pas beaucoup plus avancé que les terriens, technologiquement parlant. Cependant, c'était de formidables gestionnaires et ils avaient su mettre en place un système particulièrement efficace qui leur permettait de vivre en parfaite autarcie. De vrais petits romains en puissance!

Bref, l'équipe de Sheppard rentra sur Atlantis, après une semaine d'apprentissage, avec d'excellentes idées pour le continent, mais rien de particulièrement utile pour se défendre contre les Wraiths. En fait, ce peuple, qui utilisait eux aussi la Porte des Étoiles depuis de nombreuses années, était bien entendu connu de ces sanguinaires qui terrorisaient la galaxie de Pégase. Mais ils utilisaient un système similaire au bouclier d'Atlantis pour se dérober aux regards indésirables. Certes, Zelenka et Miko avaient été très intéressés par l'E2PZ des Strolliens, mais ils n'avaient certainement pas le droit de retirer à ce fantastique peuple aimé de multiples autres planètes leur seul moyen de défense.

Donc, l'équipe était rentrée bredouille, mais ils avaient au moins un nouveau nom de peuple allié à inscrire au bas de la – trop! – courte liste des planètes amies de ce système solaire.

Pendant ce temps, Carson planchait toujours sur le « problème Rodney », mais il avançait lentement. Il avait réussi à isoler le gène, mais le vaccin tardait à pointer son nez. L'écossais avait donc finalement décidé de s'accorder une nuit entière de sommeil après des semaines de travail intensif. Peut-être y verrait-il plus clair avec un cerveau moins embrouillé… enfin, c'est ce qu'il se poussait à espérer pour ne pas tomber dans la dépression!

C'est ainsi que, frais et dispo, Beckett retourna tranquillement à son infirmerie seulement tard dans la matinée, après avoir pris un copieux petit-déjeuner. Seulement, lorsqu'il pénétra dans son lieu de travail, il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il détestait ce genre d'étrange sensation… il s'arrêta donc sur le pas de la porte pour tenter de comprendre son malaise. Mais il ne fut frappé que par le silence.

Le silence!

C'était vraiment anormal, puisqu'il aurait au contraire dû entendre le bruit incessant des machines sur lesquelles était branché Rodney. Vous savez, le rassurant petit « bip, bip, bip » qui n'arrête jamais… sauf en même temps que votre cœur.

Le médecin s'élança vers le lit de son patient en oubliant de respirer. Mais ce qu'il vit allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il s'était attendu à voir McKay inerte sur son lit ou des infirmiers en train de le recouvrir d'un drap blanc. Bref, le pire scénario. Mais non. Au contraire, il n'y avait rien.

Rien comme dans « plus de Rodney »… Le scientifique avait disparu!

* * *

(1) " Le Pacte ", en VF.

* * *

Oui, bon, je sais, il ne se passe pas beaucoup de choses intéressantes dans ce chapitre... Pas taper! Le suivant est rempli de péripéties palpitantes (bah oui, à votre avis, il est où Rodney, hein?)! Mais pour l'avoir, il faudra me laisser une petite review (c'est le petit bouton Go un peu plus bas...). Comment ça du chantage? Jamais! Bon, je file moi! XD


	3. Chapitre 3: La petite voix

_Disclaimer : La série, les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas. De plus, je ne retire aucun salaire de ces écrits. Je ne fais que satisfaire mon esprit tordu de fan :0P (en espérant que d'autres personnes apprécient et se divertissent ;0)._

_Rating : Cette fic est classée M et c'est un slash. Vous êtes prévenu(e)! ;0)_

_Note de l'auteure : Je voudrais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit au chapitre précédent concernant le "chantage". Il s'agissait bien évidemment d'une blague, car j'aurais mis le chapitre qu'il y ait des reviews ou non. Je voulais simplement dire que c'était toujours très agréable d'en recevoir. Je m'excuse auprès de ceux et celles que cette plaisanterie a choqués._

_**

* * *

**__**Chapitre 3 : La petite voix**_

Zelenka se pinça l'arrête du nez en soulevant ses lunettes pour la énième fois cette journée-là. Il n'avançait pas… eh oui, le grand scientifique devait l'avouer : il était bloqué. À ce qu'on dit, le cerveau humain a ses limites… et Radek venait apparemment de trouver les siennes! En plus de donner un coup à l'orgueil, c'était très frustrant, car il n'y avait personne à son niveau dans la cité qui pourrait l'aider… enfin, sauf Rodney, mais comme il était dans le coma, le tchèque préférait ne pas penser à cette alternative.

- Alors, Zelenka, vous vous en sortez avec ce problème de décollage?

Le susnommé Zelenka se figea. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réveillé. De toute évidence, oui. Alors, il décida de tenter autre chose : il rajusta ses lunettes et fixa son interlocuteur penché devant son écran d'ordinateur portable.

- Rodney?

- Oui, quoi? demanda le brillant scientifique de son habituelle voix irritée lorsqu'il était dérangé.

Le seul bruit qui répondit à la remarque cinglante de McKay fut celui que fit la tasse de café de Radek lorsqu'elle heurta le sol. Ce qui fit sursauter Rodney qui se retourna d'un bloc vers son collègue.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien? demanda-t-il comme s'il parlait à un retardé mental.

« Non, mais, qui laisse _volontairement_ tombé sa tasse de café _pleine_ au milieu de précieux ordinateurs? Il faut être toqué! », pensa Rodney.

Mais Zelenka ne lui répondit pas, il ne faisait que le fixer d'un air ahuri.

- Ouhou? l'appela Rodney en passant sa main devant les yeux du scientifique. Atlantis appelle la Terre.

Pour toute réponse, Radek porta sa main à son émetteur-récepteur.

/ Docteur Weir/

Élisabeth n'eut pas à demander de qui il s'agissait, l'accent du tchèque étant des plus caractéristiques. Et sa voix blanche alerta immédiatement la diplomate de la gravité du problème.

/ Oui, Radek, que se passe-t-il/

/ Je… je crois que vous devriez venir au labo… avec le docteur Beckett. /

/ Bien, nous arrivons tout de suite. /

Rodney croisa les bras devant son confrère.

- Je peux savoir quelle mouche vous a piqué?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question…

- Pardon? Ce n'est pas moi qui agis comme un extra-terrestre! Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant, pure question de sémantique, puisque nous sommes maintenant habitants d'Atlantis, c'est nous les extra-terrestres, mais puisque nous sommes originaires de…

- Rodney!

Le scientifique se renfrogna. Il n'aimait pas être interrompu dans ses délires philosophiques. Il se retourna néanmoins vers son ami écossais qui l'avait interpellé comme s'il se trouvait face à un péril imminent.

- Quoi, Rodney? Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend tous de me crier dessus aujourd'hui?

- Vous ne vous souvenez de rien?

Le scientifique tourna ses yeux bleus vers le docteur Weir. Il était arrivé quelque chose dont il ne se souvenait pas… toujours mauvais signe dans une galaxie comme Pégase!

- Non, que s'est-il passé?

Tous se tournèrent en même temps vers Carson. Ce dernier se sentit quelque peu mal à l'aise, mais il devait avouer qu'il était tout de même le mieux placé pour répondre aux questions de Rodney.

- Vous vous souvenez de l'insecte qui s'était accroché au cou de John?

- Comment oublier!

Il avait eu si peur pour le militaire! Il n'osait pas se l'avouer, mais il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour John et cette épreuve avait été une douloureuse révélation pour lui.

- Eh bien, il vous est arrivé à peu près la même chose, sauf que pour vous c'était par une piqûre d'une toute petite mouche et que ce n'est pas par de l'ADN Wraith que vous êtes infecté, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter devant la mine horrifiée du scientifique.

- Docteur McKay! Vous êtes réveillé! s'exclama Teyla qui venait d'entrer précipitamment dans la pièce.

Encore sous le choc, Rodney se tourna vers elle comme un automate simplement programmé pour regarder qui appelait son nom. Ce n'est qu'après ne nombreuses secondes à fixer la jeune Athosienne sans vraiment la voir qu'il assimila ses propos.

- Hein? Réveillé?

Le scientifique tourna vers Carson un regard où brillait une lueur inquiète. Le médecin sentit son cœur se serrer. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir épargner à Rodney cette épreuve. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à trouver un antidote aussi! Ravalant sa haine contre lui-même, Beckett se décida à répondre devant le regard bleu insistant.

- Vous étiez dans le coma, Rodney… ça faisait presque cinq mois.

- Quoi? Comment se fait-il je n'en aie aucun souvenir!

- C'est normal, c'est un choc post-traumatique. Vos souvenirs devraient vous revenir petit à petit.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le petit groupe sans que personne n'ose le briser. Finalement, ils n'eurent pas à le faire, car ce fut au tour de John de se joindre à leur officieuse réunion. Rodney ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres. Un peu à sa propre surprise, la présence du militaire avait toujours eu un effet réconfortant dans les moments critiques comme celui-ci.

Cependant, son réconfort fut de courte durée, car John le regardait vraiment d'un drôle d'air… un peu comme il fixait les Wraiths… et cela blessa Rodney bien plus qu'il n'oserait l'admettre, même sous torture. Le militaire pénétra à son tour dans le labo et ne lâcha pas McKay de vue une seule seconde.

- Est-ce que c'est bien Rodney? demanda Sheppard en se penchant légèrement vers Élizabeth, une main toujours prête à sortir son arme.

- Parce que vous ne le sauriez pas simplement en me regardant? demanda le scientifique d'une voix blanche, une lueur blessée dans les yeux.

John comprit alors toute l'étendue de son erreur. Mais McKay quitta la pièce immédiatement, ne le lui laissant pas l'occasion de s'excuser. Sans doute, le canadien ne voulait-il pas qu'on se rende compte à quel point l'attitude du militaire l'avait affecté. Car, contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens croyaient, son asociabilité n'était pas la manifestation de son indifférence au monde extérieur, mais était plutôt pour lui un moyen de masquer sa sensibilité exacerbée.

Carson lança un regard noir à John avant de partir à la poursuite de Rodney. Il savait exactement où le scientifique irait se terrer : aux côtés de son si logique et tangible Extracteur de Potentiel de Point Zéro.

Là-haut, seul dans sa tour, Rodney restait sourd aux appels de John dans son émetteur-récepteur. Ici, dans son coin secret, il se permettait de se laisser aller. C'était ici qu'il venait quand il avait envie de réfléchir ou de relâcher le trop-plein d'émotions qui l'habitait. Personne ne venait dans ce coin reculé de la cité et il pouvait y faire autant de bruit qu'il voulait ou, au contraire, entretenir le plus grand des silences pour pouvoir méditer à son aise. C'est pourquoi il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un bruit derrière lui. En se retournant, il croisa le regard bleu ciel de son ami écossais.

- Comment saviez-vous que j'étais ici? demanda-t-il sans se soucier de ses larmes.

- Je te connais bien plus que tu ne le crois, Rodney, expliqua le médecin avec un sourire.

Puis Carson s'assit à côté de l'homme pour qui il avait manifestement plus que de simples sentiments d'amitié. Il ne parla pas, il était simplement là et cela suffisait à Rodney pour le moment, il le savait. Après de longues minutes, et seulement lorsqu'il sentit que Rodney s'était calmé, il se permit une tentative pour encourager le scientifique à dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

- Est-ce que tu veux en parler?

- Parler de quoi?

- De toi. De John. De John et toi.

Le scientifique se tourna brusquement vers Beckett.

- Tu es au courant?

McKay fronça les sourcils. Il venait de tutoyer Carson… naturellement… et il ne savait même pas pourquoi!

- Je te l'ai dit Rodney, je te connais sans doute mieux que quiconque dans cette cité.

- Humf!

La colère avait fait de l'ombre à la tristesse dans le cœur de Rodney. John aurait dû le connaître mieux que Carson. Le militaire aurait dû le reconnaître tout de suite comme l'avait fait le médecin, il aurait dû savoir où il se cachait lorsque ça n'allait pas comme Carson, lui, le savait…

- Pourquoi sais-tu tout ça et pas lui? cria-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Beckett qui pouvait lire le fil de ses pensées sur le visage du scientifique.

C'était pourtant avec John qu'il vivait une relation intime depuis plus de six mois, alors pourquoi c'était le médecin qui lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et non pas son beau brun aux yeux noisettes. Rodney se tourna alors subitement vers Carson. Se pouvait-il que…?

L'écossais, qui n'avait pas manqué une seule émotion transparaissant sur le visage de son ami, ne put supporter son regard anxieux. Rodney commençait à comprendre et Carson ne voulait pas se faire rejeter, il ne le supporterait pas. Il préférait demeurer dans le rôle du meilleur ami amoureux transi que de perdre l'amitié de Rodney. Ne plus avoir droit à la présence quotidienne du scientifique, ne plus croiser son regard bleu saphir, ne plus sentir son odeur, ne plus pouvoir frôler sa peau… non, décidément, il ne le pourrait pas.

Mais ce que Carson ignorait, c'était que son regard gêné et le pourpre qui avait envahi ses joues l'avaient trahi malgré lui. Rodney avait compris… et il ne savait pas comment réagir à cette découverte.

Un silence embarrassé s'installa alors entre les deux amis. Carson ne le supporta pas bien longtemps : il devait faire quelque chose pour briser tous les non-dits.

- Alors, j'en conclus que tu ne veux pas en parler. Tu sais, je comp…

Mais l'écossais ne put jamais finir sa phrase, car de douces lèvres vinrent ravir les siennes, le coupant momentanément de la faculté de parler… et accessoirement, de celle de respirer. Le baiser était doux, calme, timide. Rodney s'éloigna finalement de quelques centimètres pour permettre à Carson de récupérer un peu d'air.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?

- Si tu ne veux plus que je recommence…

Et comme Rodney l'espérait, sa fausse menace eut l'effet escompté : Carson se précipita pour aller à nouveau goûter les lèvres de celui qu'il aimait en silence depuis deux ans. Ce nouveau baiser se fit plus insistant, comme si les deux hommes en voulaient toujours plus. Rapidement, Rodney alla demander la permission d'aller plus loin, ce à quoi Carson ne trouva rien à redire, bien au contraire. Leurs langues entamèrent alors une valse effrénée qu'un des deux hommes ne voulait arrêter. Leurs corps basculèrent et Carson se retrouva au-dessus, dominateur, ce qui n'était pas habituel pour lui, mais il accepta néanmoins de jouer le jeu, car avec Rodney, il se sentait prêt à toutes les expériences. Leurs mains se cherchèrent alors, mais elles rencontrèrent une peau brûlante en chemin et s'y arrêtèrent pour faire réagir le corps de l'autre, apprenant à enregistrer chacune de ses réactions.

Lorsque les mains de Rodney se glissèrent sous son t-shirt, Carson dut rompre leur baiser enflammé pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle. Être finalement en mesure de toucher Rodney de cette façon, pouvoir embrasser ses lèvres, le tenir contre lui comme il le faisait seulement dans ses rêves, c'était beaucoup d'émotions et de sensations en même temps. Alors, sentir que Rodney en voulait plus, bien plus, c'était plus que son corps déjà en ébullition ne pouvait en supporter!

- Si lui ne peut pas te le dire, moi je peux t'affirmer les sentiments que nous ressentons pour toi…

Carson fronça les sourcils et leva un regard interrogateur vers Rodney. Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer « quoi? » que son instinct le poussa à plusieurs mètres du scientifique. Les yeux autrefois bleutés de McKay n'étaient plus maintenant que deux obsidiennes d'un noir profond.

Rodney sourit et secoua lentement la tête.

- Je comprends ta réaction… ce qu'on ne comprend pas nous fait toujours peur.

- Qui êtes-vous?

- Je n'ai pas de nom, car je ne suis pas une entité à part entière. Je suis une partie de Rodney, je fais partie de lui… je _suis_ lui.

- Oh ça j'en doute! Vous n'êtes qu'un parasite qui l'infecte et croyez-moi, vous allez être délogé en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire!

Les épaules de Rodney furent secouées d'un rire muet. Puis, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit à nouveau, il semblait complètement désorienté. Il regarda autour de lui avant de finalement concentrer son attention sur le médecin.

- Carson? Que s'est-il passé?

Beckett ne put empêcher un sourire taquin de s'afficher sur son visage d'angelot.

- Tu parles d'avant ou après que tu m'aies embrassé?

Devant l'air scandalisé que prit Rodney à ce moment, Carson comprit douloureusement que depuis le début, c'était _l'autre_ qui agissait.

- Non, oublie ce que je viens de dire. Je… je dois retourner essayer de trouver un vaccin. Mais… Rodney, je t'en prie, essaie de ne pas rester seul dans ton état.

- Je ne suis quand même pas mourant.

- Non, mais tu es imprévisible en ce moment, conclut Carson en baissant les yeux pour ne pas montrer son trouble à Rodney.

Sur ces derniers conseils, le médecin quitta précipitamment la haute tour d'Atlantis. McKay commença à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

« Pourquoi tu lui as menti? », demanda une voix dans sa tête.

- Oh, toi, la ferme!

« J'ai quand même raison, McKay… c'est toi qui t'es jeté sur lui… je n'ai fait que reprendre les rênes au moment où tu aurais tout laissé tombé, alors que ça commençait seulement à devenir intéressant… ».

- Tu m'as mis dans une situation très embarrassante! Carson est mon ami et je te ferais remarquer que je suis avec John, trancha le scientifique d'un ton boudeur.

« Oh, cesse de faire l'enfant et de te voiler la face! Tu as adoré embrasser Carson et tu sais très bien pourquoi. Tu sais que John ce n'était que pour tenter d'oublier tes sentiments pour ce bel écossais. ».

- Oh, Seigneur, après Cadman je dois maintenant endurer un putain d'extra-terrestre. Bloody hell!

« Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais! ».

Rodney grogna. Il détestait avoir tort… mais c'était toujours comme ça quand il se confrontait à lui-même : il essayait de se préserver en niant et il finissait toujours par se prendre un mur en pleine poire! Sauf que là, c'était un gène alien qui jouait le rôle de sa conscience, car il s'amusait à aller explorer tous les recoins de son esprit.

- D'ailleurs, t'es qui toi et tu me veux quoi?

« Tu connais Star Trek? ».

- Hahaha, je suis mort de rire! Évidemment que je connais Star Trek, tu sors ça directement de mon esprit, pardi!

« Oui, oui, bravo le petit génie… bref, je disais donc… vois-moi comme un Jean-Luc Picard sauce galaxie de Pégase. ».

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre?

« Et ça se dit surdoué… ce que j'essaie de te dire, Meredith… oh, ne tique pas comme ça, ça te donne des rides… c'est que je suis un explorateur et toi mon avatar pour me permettre de découvrir ce monde. ».

- Ça, c'est ce que tu crois! Carson aura vite fait de trouver un remède à la maladie que tu es et après, pouf, plus d'enquiquineur sur les bras! Bien fait, vite fait.

« Peut-être… après tout, comme tu le penses si bien, notre cher Carson est très doué, mais en attendant, j'ai bien l'intention de m'amuser un peu… ».

- Oh, ne pense pas que je vais te laisser faire… et puis ce n'est pas « notre » Carson.

« Tu préfères le garder pour toi tout seul, McKay? Soit, tu feras bien ce qu'il te plaira lorsque je serai parti, mais entre-temps, j'ai bien l'intention de profiter un peu de ce bel écossais… ».

- Je t'interdis de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux!

« Oh, oh, c'est que tu deviens possessif! Mais rassure-toi, voyons, ce n'est pas moi qui vais toucher ce cher docteur, c'est _toi_. ».

Sur ce, Rodney se leva subitement... mais ce n'était pas lui qui en avait décidé ainsi.

- Oh non, non, non! Il est hors de question que je revive ça!

« Mais tu ne peux pas te battre, mon petit McKay… ce n'est pas une question de volonté. Oublierais-tu que je suis dans tes gènes? ».

- Merde!

« À qui le dit tu! ».

La voix éclata d'un rire rauque dans la tête de Rodney. Lentement, mais sûrement, l'alien l'emmena au travers de la cité, épiant tous les recoins d'Atlantis, utilisant les pensées que cette petite promenade faisait surgir dans l'esprit du scientifique pour en apprendre davantage. L'extra-terrestre en profitait pour emmagasiner le plus de connaissances possible.

- Rodney!

- Merde, jura le susnommé Rodney entre ses dents.

« Oh, oh, c'est que je vais m'amuser moi!! ».

McKay se retourna lentement, comme si c'était pénible, vers un John au visage ravagé d'inquiétude.

« Avoue qu'il est trop mignon comme ça… un vrai petit chien de poche. ».

- Rodney, j'aurais voulu te parler une minute, OK?

Le scientifique tenta de lancer un regard insistant au militaire. Pitié, il fallait qu'il voie que ce n'était pas vraiment lui! Il _devait_ en être capable. Mais apparemment Sheppard ne voyait rien, car il restait là, à sautiller sur place, les yeux remplis de repenti.

- OK, John, je t'accorde une minute… mais une seule.

Une lueur d'espoir naquit dans le regard doux de Sheppard. Putain, il n'y avait vu que du feu!

- Écoute, Rodney, je voulais vraiment m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Tu sais que, quelques fois, je suis un peu parano.

« Pas assez parano, apparemment… ou, en tout cas, pas au bon moment! », pensa la présence à l'intérieur de la tête de Mckay en éclatant d'un rire sadique.

John ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu'il le croyait finalement… Cette constatation brisa le cœur de Rodney, qui aurait tant voulu que le contraire soit vrai.

- Est-ce que tu serais capable de me pardonner? Je ferais n'importe quoi pour me rattraper!

- Ah oui? Vraiment tout?

- Oui, vraiment vraiment tout.

- Alors, laisse McKay en paix, tu n'es décidément pas assez bien pour lui!

Nom de Dieu! Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment dit ça! Rodney se plaqua la main sur la bouche. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui avait prononcé ces mots blessants, mais le résultat était le même.

Sheppard sembla enfin comprendre ce qui se passait. Il fronça les sourcils et un doute vint assombrir son visage.

- Où est Rodney?

- Tiens, tiens, il commence à comprendre… Tu sais que tu as fait mal à Rodnychou? Tu es incapable de reconnaître quand c'est lui qui te parle! Décidément, tu ne mérites pas son affection, répliqua l'alien en retirant la main que Rodney avait posée sur sa bouche pour tenter d'empêcher le flot de paroles ignobles de franchir le seuil de ses lèvres.

- Je te conseille fortement de laisser le contrôle de son corps à Rodney…

- Sinon quoi? Tu vas me frapper? Oh, mais ne te gêne pas, vas-y, cogne, continua l'extra-terrestre d'un ton moqueur en pointant la mâchoire saillante du scientifique. Peut-être que ça fera réaliser à McKay que tu n'es qu'une brute! Aller, vas-y, fait-lui mal… comme la première fois où…

- La ferme!

- Quoi, McKay, tu veux lui cacher la vérité jusqu'à ta mort? Mais tu es déjà mort… à l'intérieur!

John devait avouer qu'il était totalement dépassé par la situation. Voir Rodney discuter avec lui-même avait quelque chose de cocasse, mais surtout d'inquiétant. D'autant plus que le parasite extra-terrestre semblait puiser ses informations directement à la source… c'est-à-dire dans les pensées du scientifique. Ce qu'il affirmait était-il donc vrai?

- Ça suffit vous deux! finit par intervenir le militaire.

Ce qui lui valut un regard agacé de la part de la tête pensante d'Atlantis. Mais ce regard venait-il de Rodney ou de la _chose_ qui avait pris place dans son corps? Sheppard devait avouer qu'il l'ignorait totalement, et cela le mettait hors de lui.

- On va directement à l'infirmerie… et pas de protestations ou ce sera un tir paralysant!

Rodney grimaça. Ce que John pouvait être expéditif parfois. N'avait-il donc rien écouté?

« Haha! Alors, tu avoues que tu aimerais qu'il sache… ».

Le scientifique grogna, attirant un regard perplexe de la part du brun. Si seulement il savait le combat qu'il venait de perdre face à ce foutu gène. Car, oui, l'intrus avait raison : John pouvait parfois être terriblement égocentrique et complètement oublier les sentiments de la personne en face de lui ; et oui, il aurait aimé que le militaire apprenne ce que LUI avait ressenti lors de leur première nuit d'amour, ce qui se résumait par beaucoup de douleur, autant physique que psychologique. Lorsque c'était arrivé, il n'était pas prêt… mais, comme d'habitude, John n'avait rien vu!

« N'empêche que je ne regrette pas de lui avoir donner une deuxième chance, il a su me prouver qu'il m'aimait. », pensa Rodney pour clouer le bec à son antagoniste.

« Je sens bien que ce n'est pas sincère cette simili affirmation… j'aurai donc réussi à te faire prendre conscience de la réalité… ».

Tout à coup, le scientifique se sentit extrêmement bizarre. Nauséeux, mais avec l'impression de flotter. Puis, il reçut comme un coup de poing invisible au niveau du ventre et il s'effondra, plié en deux, juste au moment où il pénétrait dans l'infirmerie, talonné de près par John.

- Carson! appela le militaire en se précipitant sur Rodney.

Le médecin accourut vers la voix inquiète qui l'avait alertée. Son cœur s'emballa en découvrant le scientifique affalé au sol.

- Que s'est-il passé encore?

Beckett ne put empêcher une petite intonation de reproche de venir teinter sa voix.

- Je n'en sais rien! Il allait bien, puis soudainement il s'est effondré.

L'écossais regarda les yeux de Rodney. Ils étaient bleus, ce qui était bon signe. Puis, il se mit en quête du pouls du scientifique. McKay était hypoglycémique, ce n'était peut-être qu'une petite baisse de sucre.

- Rodney, vous m'entendez? demanda Carson en prenant le pouls de son – trop souvent! – patient.

- M'oui, marmonna l'interpellé en papillonnant des yeux. Oh, ma tête! se plaignit-il en se redressant.

- Pas étonnant, vous vous êtes effondré au sol, vous avez dû vous cogner.

- Que s'est-il passé? enchaîna John, soucieux.

Rodney fronça les sourcils et se rappela la conversation mentale qu'il avait eue avec l'extra-terrestre.

- Je… je crois qu'il est parti.

- Qui « il » ? demanda Carson, complètement perdu.

- L'alien… il me parlait, un peu comme Cadman… mais il semble avoir disparu.

- Vous entendiez des voix et vous n'avez pas cru bon de m'en faire part? reprocha le spécialiste.

- C'est qu'il n'a commencé à me parler qu'après que vous… Rodney plongea son regard dans l'étendue bleutée qu'étaient les yeux de Carson… ayez quitté la tour.

- Oh, fit Carson, gêné en se remémorant la scène. Bien, je vais vous faire une prise de sang pour confirmer votre supposition. John, pouvez-vous aller prévenir Élizabeth?

- OK.

Le militaire s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et jeta un dernier regard derrière lui. Les yeux des deux hommes étaient soudés ensemble, échangeant une conversation muette que John ne voyait pas d'un bon œil, jeu de mots mis à part. Il n'aimait pas cette complicité un peu trop intime entre celui qu'il aimait et leur médecin traitant. Il soupira, se promettant de veiller plus étroitement sur Rodney à l'avenir, et prit la direction du bureau de la diplomate.

Carson brisa finalement leur contact visuel en se raclant la gorge, mal à l'aise. Il enfila des gants stériles et prépara son matériel sous le regard inquisiteur de Rodney. En se retournant vers son patient, Beckett constata qu'il ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. L'écossais baissa les yeux, le rouge envahissant ses pommettes, et il entreprit de désinfecter le bras du scientifique, espérant qu'il était le seul à avoir conscience de la montée d'adrénaline dans son corps.

Lorsque l'aiguille s'enfonça dans sa peau, Rodney émit un juron étouffé.

- Ça va?

- Oui, oui… c'est juste que j'ai toujours détesté les aiguilles.

Le médecin eut un sourire compréhensif.

- Voilà, c'est terminé. Alors, ce n'était pas trop pénible?

Devant la mine peu convaincue de son patient, Carson décida qu'une petite blague pour détendre l'atmosphère ne serait pas de trop.

- Vous voudriez peut-être un suçon pour votre courage? se moqua-t-il.

Une lueur d'espièglerie s'alluma instantanément dans le regard bleu ciel du scientifique.

- Avec plaisir… mais seulement s'il est fait juste ici, dit-il en pointant l'endroit où la clavicule devenait saillante, car c'est un point très sensible, expliqua-t-il sur un ton de confidence.

Carson eut l'impression que la température de la pièce venait de monter de plusieurs degrés. Il se retourna pour retirer ses gants, même s'il s'agissait plutôt d'une pathétique manœuvre pour cacher son trouble que d'un simple geste mécanique profondément ancré par l'habitude.

- Bien, je vais faire les analyses et…, commença le médecin en se retournant vers McKay.

Carson se retrouva nez à nez avec Rodney, ce dernier n'étant plus qu'à quelques malheureux centimètres de lui. L'écossais déglutit difficilement alors que le scientifique fixait intensément ses lèvres tremblantes.

- Carson…

Ce simple prénom, prononcé avec cette voix rauque de désir contenu, suffit pour donner un frisson irrépressible au médecin.

- Je crois que cette expérience avec ce gène alien aura au moins eu un effet positif…

- Ah... ah oui? bégaya le médecin.

- Oui… j'ai enfin réalisé tous les sentiments que j'ai pour toi et que je tentais de nier.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils. On aurait pourtant bien dit qu'il s'agissait de Rodney en face de lui, mais ce n'était cependant pas son genre de dévoiler ses sentiments aussi facilement.

- Rodney, je… je préfèrerais finir mes analyses avant, simplement pour être certain de…

- Oui, le coupa le scientifique, je comprends parfaitement. Mais, je t'en prie, accorde-moi juste une chose avant que je parte…, murmura-t-il en se penchant vers les lèvres invitantes de l'écossais.

- Non, murmura plaintivement Carson d'une voix étranglée en se reculant d'un pas.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas résister si Rodney le touchait et il se devait de garder la tête froide en ce moment. Ce n'était pas le moment de succomber aux charmes du scientifique avant d'être certain qu'il était hors de danger… et parfaitement lucide…

Blessé, Rodney se figea et rouvrit les yeux. Il croisa le regard apeuré de Carson et descendit de la table d'examen sans un mot de plus. Il alla directement s'enfermer dans ses quartiers, où il avait la ferme intention de rester cloîtré jusqu'à ce que Carson ait fini ses tests.


	4. Chapitre 4: De nouvelles capacités

_Rating : Cette fic est classée M et c'est un slash. Vous êtes prévenu(e)! ;0)_

_Note de l'auteure : À nouveau, je vous remercie énormément pour vos reviews, elles me font toujours très plaisir:0)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : De nouvelles capacités**_

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Carson avait fini ses tests, démontrant hors de tout doute que Rodney n'était plus infecté par le gène alien. La théorie qu'ils avaient élaborée prétendait que l'extra-terrestre avait sans doute une vie limitée et que les nombreux mois qu'il avait passés à tenter de prendre le contrôle du corps de McKay lui avaient pris beaucoup d'énergie et avait été à terme fatal pour l'étrange créature.

Néanmoins, en dépit du résultat rassurant des analyses, Carson avait continué d'éviter Rodney, qu'il trouvait étrange depuis l'infection… oui, son scientifique préféré avait changé, mais il ne savait toujours pas si c'était pour le mieux ou non.

John, quant à lui, n'était pas mécontent de la distance qui s'était installée entre les deux hommes lui donnant ainsi l'occasion de regagner les points qu'il avait perdus ces dernières semaines avec le scientifique. Cependant, McKay n'avait toujours pas digéré le comportement de John lorsqu'il avait été infecté et Sheppard commençait à se demander si Rodney ne s'éloignait pas volontairement de lui. Mais, pour le moment, il préférait ignorer cette possibilité et faisait tout son possible pour accaparer toute l'attention de Rodney, lui faisant subir un entraînement acharné en prétextant qu'il devait impérativement apprendre à se défendre, car il ne voulait plus avoir la peur de sa vie en le revoyant s'effondrer subitement au sol. Ce à quoi Rodney répondait que ce n'était pas lors d'un corps à corps qu'il était tombé, mais à cause d'une stupide mouche. Mais John ne semblait pas se soucier de ses objections, prenant au contraire une évidente satisfaction à le pousser à bout, et encore plus particulièrement à le voir en sueurs, immobilisé sous le poids de son corps surentraîné.

C'était d'ailleurs dans cette position que les deux hommes se trouvaient pour la énième fois cette journée-là.

- Bon sang, John, tu veux me voir mourir de courbatures! se plaignit à nouveau le scientifique.

- Non, pas particulièrement… je préfère plutôt t'avoir à ma merci…, expliqua-t-il, une lueur carnassière dans les yeux.

Sur cette menace sous-entendue, John s'employa à combler l'espace séparant sa bouche avide de tendresse de celle de Rodney, tordue en un rictus contrarié. Le scientifique ne tenta pas d'échapper au baiser, ce qui surprit un peu le militaire, qui voyait Rodney devenir de plus en plus farouche au fil des jours.

Rapidement, leurs lèvres se fusionnèrent en un baiser familier dont les deux hommes avaient perdu l'habitude. Mais rapidement leurs corps retrouvèrent les anciens automatismes, dénichèrent de nouveau les points sensibles qui faisaient réagir le corps de l'autre au quart de tour et rapidement la température monta. Sheppard brisa finalement leur douce caresse pour reprendre son souffle, se sentant de plus en plus serré dans son pantalon.

- Oh, Rodney, comme tu m'avais manqué, murmura-t-il en mordillant le cou humide de sueur du scientifique.

- John, je… je suis désolé, mais… je ne ressens plus la même chose...

Le militaire se redressa brusquement, prenant appui sur ses avant-bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda-t-il en essayant de contrôler sa voix pour ne pas qu'elle laisse transparaître la panique qui s'emparait de lui.

- Je ne t'aime plus, John. Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Mais non voyons, Rodney. Tu as simplement vécu une expérience éprouvante, tu es déboussolé, c'est tout… tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.

- Au contraire, je suis parfaitement conscient de…

- NON! Tu dois encore m'aimer et je vais te le prouver!

Joignant le geste à la parole, le militaire entreprit de défaire le pantalon du scientifique, se débattant avec le bouton de la ceinture.

- John, non, arrête! Ne fais pas ça, John, je t'en supplie!

Mais Sheppard n'entendait rien, perdu dans sa bulle égoïste. Il arriva finalement à ses fins et entreprit de retirer le pantalon de Rodney.

- Non! Arrête! hurlait sans cesse le scientifique.

Prenant avantage du fait que Sheppard s'était à moitié redressé pour se débarrasser de son pantalon, McKay lui assena un coup de pied dans le ventre, l'empêchant momentanément de reprendre son souffle. Rodney en profita pour se redresser et rajuster ses vêtements.

- Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi, cracha-t-il lorsqu'il vit que John semblait avoir repris un tant soit peu ses esprits.

Puis il quitta la salle d'entraînement sans demander son reste. Il se dirigea directement vers ses quartiers où il se précipita dans sa douche pour se laver d'une crasse invisible. Ce n'est lorsque sa peau fut complètement rougie qu'il consentît à fermer le robinet d'eau chaude.

Encore sous le choc, le scientifique n'arrivait pas à penser de façon cohérente. Il s'habilla par automatisme de gestes répétés trop souvent dans le même ordre et se dirigea vers la porte de ses quartiers. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le corridor que Rodney retomba dans la réalité. Méfiant, il regarda des deux côtés du couloir pour être certain que Sheppard ne le guettait pas. Se rendant alors compte de la peur qui le tenaillait, il comprit qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de demander sa mutation à Élizabeth.

C'est donc sur ses gardes que le chef du département scientifique se rendit dans le bureau de la dirigeante d'Atlantis.

- Entrez, invita cette dernière en entendant quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Oh, bonjour Rodney! Comment allez-vous?

Weir fronça les sourcils. McKay n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme.

- C'est justement de cela que je voulais vous parler… j'aimerais être affecté à la base pour un certain temps… je… je ne me sens pas apte à retourner en mission.

- Je comprends, Rodney. Et je ne vous y forcerai pas tant que vous ne vous en sentirez pas capable. Mais j'aimerais savoir s'il s'agit d'un problème d'ordre physique ou…

- Psychologique? Un peu des deux pour le moment, je crois.

- Je vois… il serait bon de penser à prendre un rendez-vous avec le docteur Heightmeyer dans ce cas et sans doute aussi à aller passer un examen général avec le docteur Beckett.

- Ce ne sont vraiment que des suggestions? demanda McKay avec un sourire en coin.

- En fait, non, répondit la diplomate en baissant les yeux un instant.

La plupart des gens lisaient en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Il faudrait qu'elle travaille ce point, car cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux, surtout en temps de guerre.

- Bien, dans ce cas, j'y vais de ce pas.

- Parfait. Je vais avertir John qu'il prendra Miko Kaneshiro dans son équipe pour un temps indéterminé. Je suis certaine que Radek sera ravi d'avoir une aide à temps plein pour plancher sur le fameux problème de la cité volante.

- Merci, répondit le scientifique avec un sourire sincère.

Il ne se serait certainement pas vu annoncé à John qu'il quittait SGA-1. Le militaire n'allait pas bien le prendre et Rodney préférait ne pas être dans les parages lorsqu'il l'apprendrait.

McKay décida qu'il était plus que temps qu'il aille faire une petite visite à son médecin préféré… en plus, l'ordre d'Élizabeth lui donnait une bonne excuse.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'infirmerie, il vit qu'un rideau était fermé autour d'un des lits, ce qui signifiait que Carson était en consultation privée avec un patient. Le scientifique se planta donc devant le voile blanc et attendit résolument son tour.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le médecin tira finalement le rideau… et tomba nez à nez avec McKay.

- Rodney! s'exclama-t-il un air de pure surprise peinte sur son visage d'angelot.

- Tiens, il se souvient de mon nom! Je commençais à douter, vu le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis notre dernière discussion…

L'écossais rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et se retourna vers son patient qui épiait les deux hommes d'un regard amusé.

- Bien, merci Ronon, ce sera tout.

Après un hochement de tête en direction de Beckett, le Sétidien quitta l'infirmerie, un sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

Rodney s'assura que Dex était assez loin pour qu'il puisse parler librement avant de se retourner vers un Carson de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Bien, à nous deux, _docteur_.

Ledit docteur se racla la gorge, incertain de pouvoir faire confiance à sa voix. Il avait évité Rodney de son mieux depuis une semaine déjà et le scientifique semblait lui en tenir rigueur. Quelle excuse pourrait-il bien inventer cette fois-ci?

- Oui, Rodney, vous êtes venu pour une raison particulière?

- Oh, oh… pas de « vous » entre nous, Carson, voyons…

Décidément, depuis que McKay avait hébergé un gène alien dans son code génétique, il était devenu beaucoup plus confiant… et prétentieux, si la chose était possible.

- Rodney, j'apprécierais qu'on ne tourne pas autour du pot…

- Si j'allais directement au but de ma visite, je crois que tu me ferais une attaque… tu sais, je préfère éviter d'être la cause de la perte du seul médecin compétent des deux galaxies réunies…

- Je doute que tu sois venu ici pour me complimenter, alors qu'y a-t-il?

Rodney sourit : Carson venait de le tutoyer. C'était encourageant.

- Élizabeth m'a pour ainsi dire obligé à venir passer un _check up_ complet.

- Oh! répliqua bêtement l'écossais.

Il s'était attendu à ce que Rodney vienne le voir pour des raisons plus personnelles. Il était soulagé que ce ne soit pas le cas… ou, à tout le moins, en apparence.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je vais te demander de t'allonger sur le lit et de retirer ton t-shirt, s'il te plaît, demanda le médecin en tirant le rideau autour du lit.

- Dis donc, tu es vite en affaires quand tu veux, Carson.

L'écossais lança un regard de reproches au scientifique qui comprit que Beckett était en mode « médecin professionnel » et que ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de lui lancer une perche pour le moment. Alors, il se tut et se tint tranquille pendant que le médecin l'auscultait avec minutie.

- Oh non, pas là, ça chatouille! hurla McKay en sursautant brusquement.

- Désolé, sourit le médecin.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Carson, tu apprendras que je suis très sensiiiiiiible.

Les yeux du médecin s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes en entendant son patient crier ainsi dans les aigus. Il leva ses mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Ça va? s'enquit-il.

Il ne reçut qu'un regard meurtrier de la part de Rodney… mais un magnifique regard meurtrier d'un bleu océan absolument superbe, il fallait l'avouer.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

McKay plissa ses paupières jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne soient plus que deux petites fentes accusatrices. Carson réalisa alors que son patient était légèrement penché vers l'avant. Son regard glissa le long du corps de Rodney et localisa finalement la source de l'énervement de son patient.

- Oh! J'ignorais que tu étais _aussi_ sensible…, tenta-t-il de se racheter.

- Non, Carson, ce que tu ignores superbement, c'est l'effet que tu me fais.

- D'accord… alors, disons que j'ignorais que je te faisais _autant_ d'effet, s'amusa le médecin.

- Serais-tu en train d'avouer que tu as fait exprès de m'allumer?

- Rodney! Non, voyons! Je faisais simplement mon travail.

- Parce que tu sais que je pourrais prendre ça pour de la provocation, continua McKay comme si son médecin favori n'avait rien dit.

Le scientifique se releva, une bosse clairement apparente tendant le tissu de son pantalon de toile. Il se mit alors à marcher vers Beckett comme un prédateur se délectant à l'avance de son futur repas. La proie en question préféra la fuite et recula d'un pas chaque fois que son antagoniste en faisait un vers l'avant. Cependant, ce fut Carson qui se retrouva acculer dos au mur et Rodney posa ses bras de chaque côté de son corps pour empêcher toute tentative de fuite.

- Plaides-tu toujours innocent?

- Tout à fait, s'exclama Carson en se surprenant à entrer dans le jeu.

- Parce que je connais des méthodes de torture trèèèèès efficaces.

- Tu n'oserais pas… n'est-ce pas?

Simplement pour le contredire, Rodney se pencha lentement vers les lèvres tentatrices de Carson. Après un dernier arrêt à quelques malheureux millimètres des lèvres sensuelles du médecin pour échanger un regard chargé de désir, le scientifique alla effleurer ces tentatrices rosées de sa bouche, arrachant un soupir de plaisir à son compagnon. Cependant, Rodney ne s'attarda pas et alla explorer de nouveaux territoires, s'intéressant d'abord à l'oreille du médecin en titillant le lobe avec sa langue et ses dents. Après avoir consacré de longues secondes à sa tâche, il s'arrêta un instant et déclara :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne le ferais pas?

Mais l'écossais avait depuis longtemps perdu l'usage de la parole. Seul un grognement insatisfait franchit le seuil de ses lèvres et il plaqua fougueusement Rodney au mur, inversant leurs positions. Il s'empara avidement des lèvres du scientifique, ce dernier ne se faisant pas prier pour y répondre. Carson réagissait au quart de tour lorsqu'il était provoqué… et le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'est qu'il savait s'y prendre!

Rapidement, les mains de Beckett se firent baladeuses. Elles parcoururent le torse dénudé pratiquement imberbe de Rodney, avant d'aller explorer son dos et d'irrésistiblement descendre vers la chute de ses reins. Il empoigna le postérieur du scientifique qui en gémit de surprise et de plaisir.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi entreprenant! s'exclama McKay.

- Moi non plus…

Profitant d'un des rares instants où leurs bouches n'étaient pas soudées l'une à l'autre, Rodney retira la blouse blanche et le t-shirt de Carson pour pouvoir à son profiter du corps de son partenaire si réactif au moindre stimulus.

De nouveau, leurs bouches se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent et reprirent leur danse effrénée, comme s'ils craignaient de ne plus jamais pouvoir recommencer. Rodney attira Carson encore plus près de lui, enfouissant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux taillés courts, l'empêchant de briser leur étreinte. Le médecin chercha à défaire la ceinture du pantalon de Rodney et ce dernier l'interrompit. Il croisa le regard interrogateur de Beckett.

- Ici? demanda-t-il en faisant allusion au fait qu'ils étaient toujours à l'infirmerie.

- C'est toi qui m'as allumé… il est trop tard pour reculer, répondit l'écossais en haussant en sourcil aguicheur.

Rodney ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il entraîna Carson vers le lit avec une infinie douceur. Il s'allongea sur lui et ouvrit son pantalon avant de plonger ses mains sous l'élastique de son caleçon pour aller caresser doucement la peau chaude de ses fesses. Il trouva rapidement la zone la plus érogène, ce qui arracha un cri difficilement étouffé de la part de celui qui subissait les douces tortures du scientifique.

Totalement pris dans leur bulle de désir et de luxure, les deux hommes n'entendirent pas l'impromptu visiteur faire son entrée dans l'infirmerie. Sheppard venait d'apprendre la nouvelle de la démission camouflée de Rodney et il avait été avisé par Élizabeth qu'elle l'avait envoyé faire un _check up_ avec Beckett. Il n'y avait donc aucun doute pour le militaire quant à l'identité des deux personnes qui s'adonnaient à un sport en chambre au beau milieu de l'infirmerie. Maîtrisant difficilement la rage qu'il ressentait devant cette trahison manifeste, John serra les poings et fit demi-tour, cherchant à fuir cet endroit avant de faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter.

N'ayant nullement eu connaissance de cette intrusion, les deux hommes avaient largement eu le temps de passer les préliminaires. Rodney avait fermement empoigné l'objet de la virilité de son partenaire et avait décidé de lui imposer une cadence endiablée, se délectant de chaque gémissement que Carson tentait d'atténuer dans un baiser brûlant. Cependant, le médecin n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et il libéra la verge de son compagnon en ouvrant son pantalon. Rodney poussa un soupir rauque lorsqu'à son tour Carson prit son sexe dans sa main. Poussé par le désir de procurer le plus de sensations délectables à leur compagnon, chacun des deux hommes s'appliqua dans sa tâche. Se faisant, ils s'approchèrent tous les deux de plus en plus du moment paroxysmique de leur plaisir.

Lorsque Carson sentit Rodney accélérer le rythme de sa main, il sut qu'il allait se déverser. Il empoigna la nuque du scientifique pour approcher sa bouche de son oreille et, tout en accélérant le mouvement de son propre poignet, il murmura « Je t'aime, Rodney ». Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le scientifique jouissait en criant malgré lui le nom de son amant, qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans les méandres du plaisir.

L'étroitesse du lit ne lui permettant pas de rouler sur le côté, Rodney, à bout de souffle, se laissa retomber sur Carson. Le médecin se mit à dessiner de folles arabesques dans le dos de son compagnon. Attendant qu'il reprenne une respiration normale, il se colla un plus contre lui pour profiter de la chaleur de son corps. Lorsque Rodney eut retrouvé ses esprits, il se mit à mordiller le cou en sueurs de son nouvel amant.

- Tu sais que l'infirmerie va puer la luxure, s'amusa le médecin.

- M'en fiche… on recommence quand tu veux.

L'écossais émit un rire cristallin, semblable à celui d'un enfant innocent. Il embrassa le front de McKay et entreprit de s'extirper de sous le corps du scientifique.

- Où pensez-vous aller comme ça, docteur? demanda-t-il en resserrant son étreinte autour du corps de son écossais préféré.

- Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends bien compte, mais on est au beau milieu d'un lieu public… dans une vraie mini ville abritant environ deux milles personnes qui ont une fâcheuse tendance à se mettre les pieds dans les plats et à se blesser… c'est déjà surprenant que personne ne nous ait surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Il y avait peut-être des voyeurs…

- Ne me fait pas paranoïer… et vient un peu par ici, il faut se débarbouiller un peu.

- Tu sais, on peut aller prendre une douche ensemble…

- Rodney…

Tiens, le « médecin professionnel » était revenu au galop!

- J'ai rendez-vous avec une patiente dans moins d'une heure.

Le scientifique fit une moue boudeuse, mais obtempéra finalement, ne désirant pas tant que ça être surpris dans cette compromettante situation.

Après s'être lavés sommairement à l'infirmerie, les deux hommes prirent chacun la direction de leurs quartiers, malgré les invitations plus que tentantes de la part de Rodney, afin de prendre une douche en règle, histoire de ne plus empester la sueur et le sexe à cent lieues à la ronde.

Rodney ne pouvait empêcher un sourire béat de flotter sur ses lèvres encore rougies par les baisers passionnés de Carson. C'est dans un état proche de la transe qu'il pénétra sous l'eau tiède revigorante. Il était enfin sûr des sentiments que le médecin nourrissait à son égard et cette certitude était sans doute la plus grande joie de sa misérable vie.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, se délectant de la sensation de totale béatitude qu'il ressentait… Il était heureux, ce qui constituait un fait exceptionnel pour lui. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il crut que sa vision était troublée. Peut-être à cause d'une baisse de sucre. Il frotta ses paupières, comme un bébé qui lutte contre un sommeil bien mérité. Mais rien n'y faisait, il voyait toujours flou. Il ferma résolument les yeux, comme s'il était dans un cauchemar et qu'il allait se réveiller lorsqu'il allait daigner jeter un regard quelque part. C'est alors qu'il se découvrit un épiderme hypersensible. Il ressentait tout, jusqu'à la moindre petite goutte qui s'écrasait sur son corps et débutait une chute effrénée jusqu'au sol où elle se fracassait, se dispersant en d'innombrables gouttelettes. Il entendait même le bruit qu'elle faisait en mourant sur le carrelage.

Déconcerté, Rodney arrêta le jet d'eau et sortit précipitamment de la douche. Il réalisa qu'il sentait tout de façon plus intense. Il ressentait les gouttelettes d'eau roulées sous ses pieds, l'air frais venir assécher les petites perles sur son corps… jusqu'aux vibrations causées par des pas dans le corridor.

Le scientifique se sécha rapidement et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, avant de s'élancer pieds nus dans le couloir. Il jeta un regard vers la droite, la direction que prenaient les vibrations, et il constata qu'il pouvait voir les boulons sur le mur au bout du couloir comme s'il avait le nez collé dessus. Il repéra une petite tache plus pâle et se précipita pour constater qu'il avait parfaitement bien vu la décoloration, jusqu'au petit pic qu'elle formait sur le haut. Il était pourtant à plus de cent pieds lorsqu'il en avait remarqué les détails!

Tout à coup, son odorat capta un délicieux effluve. On aurait dit du bacon. Et s'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Rodney ne pouvait pas résister – Carson mis à part – c'était bien le bacon! Suivant uniquement son flair, le scientifique atterrit finalement… au mess, bien sûr!

- Nom de Dieu, c'est pas croyable!

Quelques personnes attablées non loin lui jetèrent un regard perplexe. McKay se racla la gorge, défit les plis de son pull et tourna les talons avec ce qui lui restait de fierté. Il tenta de contrôler son allure pour avoir l'air le plus naturel possible – même s'il n'était pas ordinaire de voir le très scrupuleux Rodney McKay marcher pieds nus à travers toute la cité! Mais lorsqu'il arriva proche de l'infirmerie, il ne put résister à la tentation et y entra. À son grand désappointement, Carson se cachait une nouvelle fois derrière un rideau immaculé, occupé avec un patient.

- NON! hurla une voix de femme que Rodney ne connaissait que trop bien. Pas là, pas là… aïe!!!!

- Pardonnez-moi, Laura, je suis désolé.

- Oh, ne prenez pas cet air de gamin pris en faute, vous savez bien que je ne résiste jamais.

Rodney entendit Carson éclater de son rire cristallin et cela lui chatouilla les tympans, lui procurant un frisson de plaisir.

- Là, est-ce que c'est mieux?

- Ooooh oui, répondit la voix soulagée et… satisfaite? de Laura.

Soudain saisi d'une jalousie aveuglante, le scientifique tira d'un coup le voile camouflant le couple. Il découvrit Cadman semi-couchée sur le lit, Carson derrière elle, une main sur… la hanche de la jeune femme!

Le médecin et sa patiente tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement pour découvrir un Rodney rouge de colère. L'écossais se retourna néanmoins vers la militaire et remonta sa main de la hanche de la jeune femme vers le milieu de son dos, pour remonter le t-shirt bleu marin, découvrant légèrement un soutien-gorge rose pâle. Les yeux de McKay s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil averti de la militaire. Mais comment Carson osait-il tripoter une femme devant lui! Il était gonflé! En plus, Rodney avait entendu le rythme cardiaque du médecin s'accélérer et il pouvait même sentir l'adrénaline se propager en quelques secondes dans tout le corps de Beckett.

Au bout d'un laps de temps effroyablement long, le médecin se pencha vers son plateau contenant ses instruments. Il y déposa une seringue d'une longueur alarmante qu'il troqua pour une gaze propre et du désinfectant.

- Aïe! Mais vous n'êtes qu'un tortionnaire, Beckett!

Rodney sentit la chaleur qui empourpra les joues du médecin et il vit clairement la discrète oeillade que Carson lui lança à ce moment précis. Là, le scientifique devait avouer qu'il était complètement perdu!

Finalement, Beckett appliqua un bandage sur la petite plaie qu'il venait de causer avec sa monstrueuse seringue et Laura se redressa en rajustant ses vêtements.

- Fermez la bouche, docteur McKay, vous avez l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau!

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, la militaire se sentit obligée de le bousculer un peu plus.

- Quoi, vous n'avez jamais vu une femme enceinte jusqu'au cou?

Le scientifique cligna plusieurs fois des paupières.

- Mais… qu… quand? Qui? demanda-t-il en lançant un regard horrifié à Carson.

- Non, je vous arrête tout de suite! Le docteur Beckett n'est pas le père… malheureusement, rajouta la future maman en glissant un regard complice à l'écossais.

- Laura était enceinte de presque quatre mois lorsque tu es tombé dans le coma, Rodney. Et nous devions provoquer l'accouchement, c'est pourquoi j'avais rendez-vous avec elle aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-il les joues toujours rouges à cause du sous-entendu de la jeune femme.

En effet, durant le coma du scientifique, la militaire avait tenté sa chance avec Carson, mais c'est à ce moment qu'elle avait découvert les sentiments du médecin pour l'hypocondriaque et égocentrique scientifique. Après avoir tenté de le convaincre, elle avait dû se résoudre au fait que son homme idéal n'avait aucune attirance pour la gent féminine. C'est à ce moment que cette complicité, née d'un secret partagé, avait vu le jour. Et c'était d'ailleurs durant leurs nombreuses et interminables conversations que Cadman s'était excusée d'avoir embrassé Carson lorsqu'elle partageait le corps de Rodney, car cela avait dû terriblement troubler le médecin. Mais ce que la jeune femme ne lui avait pas avoué, c'était que McKay le désirait aussi, même s'il refusait de l'admettre à l'époque. L'extra-terrestre s'était chargé du reste…

- Qui est le père alors?

- Si je vous le disais, je devrais vous tuer après, répliqua Cadman d'un ton de confidence.

Rodney ne put empêcher son regard de couler vers Carson.

- Je jure que ce n'est pas moi! protesta ce dernier en levant ses mains devant lui.

McKay allait répliquer lorsque Cadman lâcha un cri à retourner les morts dans leur tombe. Carson se précipita pour la soutenir et l'aida à s'allonger. La jeune femme soufflait comme si elle faisait une crise d'hyperventilation et Rodney pouvait sentir sa douleur et sa détresse comme si c'était lui-même qui les vivait.

- Ooooh, non, pitié Carson, je ne veux pas accoucher! Ça fait trop mal!!!

- Elle a raison Carson, arrête ça! vociféra le scientifique, plié en deux sous la douleur que ressentait la future maman.

La militaire et le médecin lancèrent un regard dubitatif au scientifique. Captant leurs interrogations, Rodney s'assit sur le second lit et s'évertua à respirer pour être en mesure d'aligner plus de deux mots.

- C'est justement pour ça que je venais te voir…

- Parce que vous allez accoucher?! se moqua Laura entre deux contractions.

Rodney lui lança un regard meurtrier. Après tout, c'était de sa faute s'il souffrait ainsi. Il n'était pas une femme, que diable, il n'était pas censé accoucher!

- Ha, ha, ha… très drôle, Cadman, je suis mort de rire. Je voulais parler de cette étrange hypersensibilité.

Carson lui lança un regard aigu.

- Aucun rapport, marmonna Rodney en comprenant à _quelle_ sensibilité son amant avait pensé. Mes sens sont cent fois plus développés. Je ressens tout et quand je dis tout, ça veut dire ça aussiiii, hurla le scientifique en se pliant en deux en même temps que la jeune femme.

- Oh! s'exclama le médecin. Laura?

- Hum! répondit la militaire, la mâchoire serrée et le front en sueurs.

- Désirez-vous une épidurale?

- Encore une aiguille? geignit-elle.

- Oh, Cadman, vous allez accepter et tout de suite!

- Ne soyez pas aussi colérique, McKay, j'y arrivais.

Le scientifique expira bruyamment. Carson se dépêcha de préparer la seringue et administra rapidement, mais avec soin, le médicament. Cadman et Rodney soupirèrent de soulagement en même temps.

- Merci, murmura Laura en s'allongeant de nouveau.

- Carson, tu es décidément un ange! renchérit le scientifique, ce qui fit éclater de rire la future maman.

Rodney préféra ignorer la moquerie et snoba la jeune femme. Il partit se chercher un verre d'eau, sachant pertinemment que la jeune femme se serait damnée pour une goutte du précieux liquide.

- Tortionnaire, marmonna-t-elle en détournant la tête.

Carson roula des yeux et apporta aussi un grand verre à la jeune femme qui tira la langue à Rodney, se moquant du degré de maturité qu'elle affichait. Secouant la tête comme un père refusant de se mêler de querelles d'enfants, Carson alla ensuite chercher une serviette trempée dans l'eau glacée et la déposa sur la nuque de son amant qui soupira d'aise.

Protecteur, le médecin essuya une goutte de sueur qui menaçait de finir sa course dans l'œil de Rodney. Ce dernier rouvrit brusquement les yeux, comme électrifié. Ses prunelles semblaient d'un bleu plus intense, ce qui amena Carson à froncer les sourcils, créant ainsi un pli soucieux barrant le front du médecin.

- Carson…, murmura McKay d'une voix rauque, je crois que tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner…

- Que se passe-t-il Rodney?

Le scientifique le fixait singulièrement, pratiquement en transe devant lui. Ce qui finit de convaincre le médecin de faire quelques pas à reculons, surveillant toujours le canadien.

- Si vous voulez faire des _choses_, je vous en supplie, trouvez-vous une chambre! se moqua la militaire qui ne sentait pratiquement plus ses contractions.

Carson tourna vers elle un regard mi-complice, mi-accusateur. Rodney, lui, ne bougea pas d'un poil, regardant fixement Carson, tentant de se contrôler. Lorsque le médecin avait frôlé sa peau, il avait ressenti une telle décharge traversée son corps. Une délicieuse sensation…

Brusquement, le scientifique se leva et effaça l'espace qui le séparait du médecin. Il approcha sa main si rapidement du visage de l'écossais que ce dernier crut qu'il allait le frapper et eut un mouvement de recul instinctif. Mais le scientifique avait immobilisé sa main à quelques centimètres de la joue mal rasée du médecin. Rodney observait chaque détail du visage de Carson. Il était beau comme un dieu! Ses yeux bleu délavé étaient striés de bleu ciel tout juste d'une teinte plus foncée. Ses longs cils semblaient duveteux comme un nuage et étaient incroyablement longs. Son nez se retroussait très légèrement au bout et il avait à la commissure des lèvres de fines ridules indiquant son goût pour le rire.

- Rodney? s'inquiéta le médecin.

Ce simple prénom prononcé avec _cette_ voix… _sa_ voix… suffit à le ramener à la réalité. Sa main reprit sa course, mais avec une lenteur quasi irréelle. Doucement, tendrement, Rodney frôla la joue de Carson. Fermant les yeux devant l'extase que lui procurait la seule brève sensation de la peau du médecin sous ses doigts, le scientifique se permit d'aller plus loin : de frôlement, son geste passa à une caresse. Il sentait chaque petit poil hérissé de barbe, chaque millimètre de peau. Rodney se laissa emporter dans un tourbillon de sensations plus fortes les unes que les autres. Carson émettait de telles phéromones… tout son corps appelait celui du scientifique qui y répondait sans pudeur. Sentant qu'il chavirait proche du point de non-retour, McKay brisa subitement le contact. Il ouvrit ses yeux, qu'il ne savait pas avoir fermés, et replongea à nouveau entièrement dans le regard océan de son amant.

- Si on ne trouve pas un moyen de fermer ces super sens, je sens que je vais mourir d'ictus.

- Rodney… depuis quand utilises-tu de tels termes médicaux?!

- Depuis que je t'ai touché…

- OK, il faut vraiment trouver d'où viennent ces capacités!

- Mais vous ferez ça plus tard, les gars, parce qu'ici ça urge!! s'alarma la future maman.

Carson retomba en mode « médecin », enfila des gants et alla vérifier la dilatation du col de l'utérus de Cadman.

- Elle est prête à accoucher, affirma Rodney.

- Oui, en effet, elle est à dix centimètres, approuva Carson quelques secondes plus tard en jetant un regard incrédule au scientifique qui n'avait pourtant pas la moindre notion en médecine – c'est à peine s'il s'avait mettre un diachylon!

- Plus tard, les gars, j'accouche!!!


	5. Chapitre 5: La cité volante

_Disclaimer : La série, les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas. De plus, je ne retire aucun salaire de ces écrits. Je ne fais que satisfaire mon esprit tordu de fan :0P (en espérant que d'autres personnes apprécient et se divertissent ;0)._

_Rating : Cette fic est classée M et c'est un slash. Vous êtes prévenu(e)! ;0)_

_Note de l'auteure : Désolée pour mon retard! Je n'avais plus accès à mon portable, sur lequel se trouve le fichier de cette histoire, et après, ça été ma connexion Internet qui a décidé de me lâcher! Bref, après quelques tours de passe-passe, voici enfin ce cinquième chapitre! En espérant que vous l'appréciez. :o)_

_**

* * *

**__**Chapitre 5 :**__** La cité volante**_

Vivre l'accouchement d'une autre personne… une femme, qui plus est! D'après Rodney, cela avait été l'expérience la plus traumatisante de sa vie. Carson avait d'abord voulu lui dire qu'il exagérait, mais se rappelant ensuite les cris d'agonie du scientifique, il ravala ses mots. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait littéralement eu l'impression d'expulser un gamin braillard de son ventre! Allez lui dire que ce n'est pas grand-chose pour voir! Encore heureux que tout se soit bien passé! S'il avait fallu faire une césarienne, Rodney en aurait certainement fait un arrêt cardiaque. Mais Laura Cadman accouchait comme une vraie chatte : sans complication et rapidement – au plus grand soulagement de McKay.

Deux jours plus tard, la militaire quittait l'infirmerie sous les regards attendris des infirmières avec une magnifique petite fille lovée dans ses bras. Et comme elle était une vraie peste, Laura avait refusé de dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot sur le père de l'enfant et Rodney ne se gênait pas pour la maudire ouvertement, s'attirant des regards amusés de la part du médecin.

Tout de suite après le départ de Laura, Rodney et Carson s'étaient mis en tête de trouver la source des nouvelles capacités du scientifique. Cependant, leurs recherches ne menaient à rien et au bout d'une semaine, les deux hommes étaient à bout.

- Oh, Rodney, pour l'amour du ciel, ce n'est qu'une toute petite piqûre! J'ai besoin de ton sang pour faire des analyses.

- Sais-tu combien d'aiguilles j'ai senties ces derniers temps, Carson? Assez pour avoir mon quota jusqu'à mes quatre-vingts ans!

Beckett lui décocha un regard agacé, à la limite de la colère. John entra sur ces entrefaites et constata l'atmosphère tendue.

- Ça va ici? s'enquit-il.

Carson lui jeta un regard signifiant clairement « je viens d'avoir l'idée du siècle! », ce qui ne plut guère au scientifique.

- Vous arrivez à point colonel.

- Vraiment? demanda Sheppard avec son air innocent.

- Oui. Voyez-vous, j'ai un patient _récalcitrant_, expliqua le médecin avec un regard insistant vers Rodney, alors vous allez me le tenir pendant que je lui fais une prise de sang.

- Pardon? s'étrangla le scientifique. Il s'agit de _mon_ sang, Carson Beckett, je te le donnerai si ça _me_ convient, point final.

Mais John n'écouta pas le plaidoyer de Rodney. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était d'être à nouveau proche de celui qu'il désirait et si le seul moyen d'arriver à ses fins c'était de le retenir lors d'un examen médical, bien alors il s'en contenterait!

Le militaire mit sa main sur l'épaule de McKay et lui intima gentiment de s'asseoir. Puis, il lui prit le poignet et tourna le bras du scientifique pour permettre à Carson d'accomplir sa besogne.

- Oh! s'exclama Rodney en fixant la main de John sur son avant-bras.

- Quoi, oh? demanda Sheppard.

Pour toute réponse, le scientifique plongea son regard océan dans celui chocolat du militaire. Il semblait hypnotisé.

- Rodney? appela le médecin, qui n'aimait décidément pas la réaction de son amant.

Mais McKay ne lui accorda même pas son attention. Son regard se porta à nouveau sur la main de John sur son poignet. Croyant que Rodney le prenait mal après ce qu'il lui avait fait, John retira sa main en s'excusant.

- NON! cria Rodney en essayant de le retenir.

Fasciné, le scientifique emmêla ses doigts à ceux du militaire, qui trouva ce revirement de situation très agréable, quoiqu'inattendu.

- Rodney, tu es sûr que ça va?

Le regard du canadien se troubla et il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Puis, comme si John l'avait brûlé, il retira brusquement sa main de celle du militaire.

- Je… je suis désolé.

McKay se leva et s'éloigna des deux hommes. Fixant un point invisible, il pointa le médecin.

- Je pense que tu devrais éviter de me toucher Carson… je suis très sérieux, conclut-il en quittant précipitamment l'infirmerie.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?! demanda Sheppard, perplexe.

- Je crois que c'est à cause du gène extra-terrestre qui s'est logé dans son code génétique. Il semblerait que ça ait modifié ses perceptions…

o0O0o

Pour tenter d'oublier toutes les sensations formidables que son cerveau percevait, Rodney se lançait à corps perdu dans son travail. Il n'était pas habitué à ressentir les choses aussi intensément et, lui, le plus grand asocial des deux galaxies réunies, était devenu accro au contact physique. Il ne pouvait pas résister : dès que quelqu'un était près de lui, il fallait qu'il le frôle. Cela l'électrifiait à chaque fois, il adorait cette sensation. Mais rien n'était comparable à ce qu'il éprouvait lorsque c'était Carson qui le touchait! Les papillons qui envahissaient alors son estomac se propageaient rapidement dans ses reins, entraînant une décharge de pure adrénaline dans tout son corps. Il avait alors littéralement l'impression de voler, de faire une délicieuse chute libre dans les méandres des sensations corporelles et il adorait ça. Seulement, il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler parfois. Alors, il préférait rester éloigné du médecin avant de réellement perdre la tête.

Zelenka ne s'en plaignait pas trop… ils avançaient bien, surtout que Rodney passait près de vingt heures sur vingt-quatre au labo. Seulement, il était aussi parfois très étrange, montrant des changements d'humeur imprévisibles. Un instant, il pouvait être dans une colère sans nom, et la minute d'après il semblait tombé dans la contemplation d'une chose que lui seul voyait. Trouvant cela plutôt inquiétant, Radek avait pensé préférable de prévenir quelqu'un de la situation.

- Mais non Zelenka, vous voyez bien qu'il faut diviser le quotient par pi! Sinon ça donne un résultat totalement illogique.

Pour la millième fois cette journée-là, le tchèque soupira. Rodney était exaspérant aujourd'hui… sans doute dû au fait qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Ce fut donc avec soulagement que le scientifique vit la dirigeante d'Atlantis pénétrée dans leur labo.

- Docteur Weir!

Rodney lança un regard surpris à Radek. Puis ses yeux fatigués passèrent d'Élizabeth au scientifique à plusieurs reprises avant de retomber sur Zelenka. Le cœur de ce dernier s'était emballé à l'arrivée de la diplomate. Radek Zelenka était amoureux! Rodney éclata de rire tout seul en pensant à sa découverte.

- C'est exactement de cela que je voulais vous parler, docteur Weir, commença le tchèque devant le regard hébété d'Élizabeth. Rodney semble surmené… sans compter ses innombrables réactions plutôt bizarres. Je crois qu'il devrait consulter le docteur Heightmeyer.

Le principal sujet de la conversation garda un silence inhabituel. Zelenka avait convoqué Élizabeth pour parler de lui et de son comportement pour le moins inaccoutumé. Était-il si étrange que cela ces derniers temps? Il faisait pourtant de gros efforts pour se contrôler.

- Rodney, je croyais pourtant vous avoir dit de prendre rendez-vous avec le docteur Heightmeyer, reprocha la diplomate.

Le susnommé Rodney fit la moue. Il n'était pas fou. Il ressentait et voyait simplement des choses qui passaient inaperçues aux yeux des autres. McKay fronça les sourcils. D'accord, il était peut-être en train de devenir fou, après tout.

/ John/

/ Oui, Élizabeth/

/ Pourriez-vous me rejoindre au labo scientifique maintenant/

/ J'arrive. /

/ Merci. /

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter.

- Je veux simplement m'assurer que vous obéirez cette fois-ci, Rodney. Vous avez été l'hôte d'un extra-terrestre, comprenez-moi si je prends des mesures draconiennes.

Le scientifique lui consentit ce point d'un hochement de tête. Puis, il se tourna vers Radek pour lui expliquer dans quelle voie il devait continuer durant son absence. Lorsque John arriva finalement avec son air détaché, Rodney l'attendait les bras croisés sur la poitrine, appuyé au cadre de la porte de son labo.

- Bien Superman, c'est parti, dit Rodney en prenant la direction du bureau de la psychologue.

John fronça les sourcils et pressa le pas pour rattraper McKay, qui marchait rapidement.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi je suis là?

- Élizabeth veut que tu m'accompagnes au bureau de Heightmeyer. Elle a peur que je fasse une tentative d'évasion, expliqua le scientifique en lui jetant un regard peu convaincu.

- Ah bon…

Un silence s'installa. Mais John ne le supporta pas bien longtemps.

- Carson m'a parlé de tes nouvelles capacités.

- Bravo pour le secret professionnel, répondit McKay d'un ton sarcastique.

- Ne soit pas amer, Rodney. Je te rappelle que tu fais partie de mon équipe, c'est normal que…

- Faisait partie, rectifia le scientifique.

- Il paraît que c'est temporaire, alors je considère que tu fais _toujours_ partie de mon équipe.

Le canadien ne répondit rien et un autre ange passa sans qu'il ne désire rompre leur mutisme.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens lorsque je te touche? finit par demander John.

McKay s'arrêta subitement et se retourna lentement vers le militaire. Il souda son regard à celui de Sheppard, qui comprit que le scientifique était très sérieux.

- Ce que je ressens… il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire ça. Dès que quelqu'un me frôle, je suis comme un toxicomane retournant vers son revendeur de drogue. Je deviens un papillon attiré par une lumière éblouissante. Et quand j'atteins enfin l'épiderme bouillonnant, je me brûle les ailes. Mais je ne peux plus reculer… et je ne veux plus reculer. C'est un tourbillon de sensations qui m'accapare instantanément et je me sens si… vivant!

John était stupéfait par cette soudaine confession de la part de son ancien amant, lui qui était habituellement si pudique quant aux sentiments profonds qui l'habitaient. Poussé par une impulsion irrépressible, le militaire attrapa Rodney par la nuque et l'attira à lui. Avant que le scientifique n'ait pu émettre la moindre objection, les lèvres de John s'étaient emparées des siennes, le faisant chavirer dans un torrent de sensations.

Incapable de s'en empêcher, le scientifique répondit ardemment au baiser et s'agrippa au militaire comme s'il était sa seule bouée de sauvetage dans un océan déchaîné. Au bout d'à peine quelques secondes, les jambes de McKay furent incapables de le porter davantage et il glissa le long du mur, entraînant le militaire dans sa chute.

Un bien drôle de tableau se serait offert aux passants, s'il y en avait eu. Les deux hommes étaient accroupis au sol, front contre front, complètement essoufflés et Rodney tenait fermement la veste de John.

- Wow! fut tout ce que Sheppard trouva à dire. Rodney, regarde-moi.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi? s'inquiéta le militaire.

Regrettait-il?

- Si j'ouvre les yeux, je pense que je vais être malade. Si tu savais à quel point ça tourne en ce moment…

John sourit. C'était bel et bien lui qui avait mis son scientifique préféré dans cet état. Ne pouvant s'éloigner parce que Rodney le retenait toujours avec force, le militaire s'assit comme il put devant McKay. Lorsque son front quitta celui du scientifique, ce dernier émit une plainte à moitié soulagée et à moitié douloureuse.

- Ça va, Rodney?

- Oui, oui… la tempête se calme.

John émit un rire muet que le canadien ne manqua pas de sentir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?

- Toi.

Rodney daigna ouvrir un œil chargé de reproches. John remarqua que la prunelle du scientifique semblait se rapprocher bien plus du bleu électrique, que du bleu ciel qu'elle arborait habituellement.

- Il faut avouer que d'ordinaire tu ne sors pas de jolies métaphores comme celle-là.

- Oui, il faut croire qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur moi, répondit le scientifique d'une voix remplie de rancune.

Lentement, il détacha chacun de ses doigts de la veste de toile du militaire. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, il soupira comme s'il avait accompli un exploit. Puis, il entreprit de se remettre sur ses pieds. Lorsqu'il chancela, John voulut l'aider.

- Non! Surtout, évite de me toucher.

- Ose dire que tu n'as pas aimé...

Le scientifique plongea son regard colérique dans celui arrogant du militaire.

- D'accord, tu veux qu'on joue franc jeu. Oui, c'est vrai, c'était terriblement agréable. Mais il faut que tu saches que c'est uniquement à cause de mes sens qui sont décuplés, car je ne ressens que de l'amitié pour toi John.

- Oui, c'est vrai, tu préfères te taper notre cher docteur.

- Qui visite mon lit ne te regarde nullement!

- Je dirais plutôt un lit d'infirmerie, cracha le militaire.

Les yeux de Rodney se plissèrent jusqu'à ne plus être que deux petites fentes lançant des éclairs, même si ses pommettes avaient pris une légère teinte rosée.

- Ce qui se passe dans _mon_ intimité ne regarde que moi, est-ce que c'est bien clair?

- Oh oui, c'est très clair. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais de notre histoire? De ce que je ressens…

La voix du militaire se brisa sur la dernière syllabe et frustré par son manque de contrôle, John assena un violent coup de poing dans le mur d'acier en poussant un cri de rage. Sa main se fracassa sur la dureté du métal et les deux hommes lâchèrent une exclamation de douleur précisément au même moment.

- Ah, bravo, maintenant on va devoir aller à l'infirmerie.

- Parce que tu veux me suivre comme un petit chien de poche, maintenant? vociféra le militaire en prenant la direction du bureau de Beckett.

- Pas spécialement, mais comme tu ne sembles pas l'avoir remarqué, je ressens tout, ce qui inclus la douleur des autres, répliqua Rodney en serrant la mâchoire.

Il détestait la douleur physique. Une simple crampe était pour lui une véritable torture, alors que dire d'un violent coup dans un mur nettement plus solide qu'une main humaine?

- Génial, une belle petite réunion en perspective.

- Oh, John, la ferme!

C'était donc en se lançant une pluie de regards assassins que les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie, tenant chacun l'avant-bras de leur main meurtrie. Carson releva la tête de sa paperasse et évalua rapidement la situation.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas battu quand même? demanda l'écossais en rejoignant les deux antagonistes.

- Nan… c'est cet idiot qui a décidé qu'il voulait se mesurer à un des murs de la cité, se plaignit le canadien en pointant John du menton. Et, soit dit en passant, ce mur est fait d'un alliage très robuste, un mélange de titane et de… aïe!

McKay lança un regard offusqué au médecin qui venait d'écraser un sac de glace sur sa main endolorie.

- Avale-moi cet anti-inflammatoire et fais-moi le plaisir d'arrêter de t'apitoyer. Tu n'es certainement pas le plus à plaindre ici, enchaîna le médecin en se tournant vers Sheppard.

Ce dernier se dit qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un écossais pour vous remettre à votre place! Mais il ne comprenait pas comment Beckett faisait pour garder son professionnalisme, alors qu'il devait pertinemment savoir qu'il se trouvait au centre d'un triangle amoureux.

- Est-ce que ça fait mal quand j'appuie ici?

- Un mal de chien, oui, répliqua le militaire en tentant de retirer sa main.

- Ne faites pas l'enfant, John. Vous vous êtes fracturé un doigt. Bravo, vous venez de gagner un aller simple pour un repos forcé de deux bonnes semaines.

- Quoi? Oh non, Carson… tout, mais pas ça. J'ai vraiment besoin de me changer les idées ces temps-ci, expliqua-t-il en adressant un regard accusateur à Rodney.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, John, mais vous vous êtes mis dans cette situation tout seul. Je ne peux pas vous permettre de retourner sur le terrain dans cet état, vous mettriez votre vie et celles des membres de votre équipe en danger.

Sheppard laissa échapper un grognement de frustration et grimaça lorsque Beckett lui installa une attelle pour que son doigt guérisse correctement.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire coincé sur Atlantis pendant quinze jours?

- Ça, c'est une question que vous devriez poser à Élizabeth. Tenez, voici des antidouleurs. Vous prenez une pilule toutes les quatre heures si vous sentez que vous en avez besoin.

- Ouais, merci, doc'.

John quitta l'infirmerie d'un air morose. Le médecin soupira. Il savait que John était un homme d'action qui détestait ne rien faire, mais il ne pouvait pas opérer de miracle, il n'était qu'un simple être humain après tout.

- Ça va? demanda-t-il en posant une main sur le front de Rodney qui s'était étendu sur un des lits et avait fermé les yeux.

L'écossais vit clairement le corps tout entier de son amant se tendre vers lui. Il pensa un instant retirer sa main, car il connaissait le trouble qu'un simple contact occasionnait chez Rodney, mais lorsque ce dernier soupira d'aise, il changea d'idée.

- Carson… embrasse-moi.

- Quoi? demanda le médecin interloqué.

Cela faisait une semaine que Rodney refusait qu'il le touche et maintenant il lui demandait de faire tout le contraire. Le scientifique tourna vers lui un regard chargé de désir et Beckett comprit que cette absence de contact les affectait l'un autant que l'autre. Il accéda donc à sa demande et combla rapidement l'espace qui le séparait de la bouche mutine de Rodney. D'un même mouvement, les deux hommes fermèrent les yeux et leurs lèvres entrèrent finalement en contact… ce toucher tant espéré.

Une pluie d'étincelles éclata derrière les paupières closes du scientifique et il attira brusquement Carson à lui, le médecin se retrouva à moitié étendu sur Rodney. Il sourit face à son comportement gourmand et mit encore plus d'ardeur dans son baiser pour démontrer à Rodney à quel point il lui avait manqué. Le scientifique ne put empêcher un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres lors d'une courte inspiration. Le simple fait d'être séparé de Carson lui était physiquement pénible. McKay emprisonna la nuque de son amant d'une main et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Mais subitement, le scientifique perdit toute sa fougue. Alarmé, le médecin lui tapota la joue, mais McKay ne réagissait plus. Beckett prit son pouls et réalisa presque avec amusement que le canadien avait simplement perdu connaissance. Carson se dit que ce ne pouvait pas être plus mal ainsi, car le scientifique avait bien besoin de repos. De plus, cela permit au médecin de lui prendre un peu plus de sang sans devoir encore endurer ses protestations véhémentes.

o0O0o

Rodney émergea de son profond sommeil seulement le lendemain. Il se sentait tout engourdi. En se levant, il réalisa qu'il était encore tout habillé… et définitivement pas dans sa chambre. Le regard toujours empreint de fatigue, le scientifique se traîna vers le bureau du médecin en chef.

- Tiens, tiens, la belle au bois dormant daigne nous faire l'honneur de sa présence, se moqua l'écossais en lui tendant une tasse de café.

- J'ai dormi combien de temps? demanda Rodney d'une voix bourrue en avalant une gorgée du liquide brûlant.

- Une nuit complète… ce que tu aurais dû faire il y a bien longtemps.

- Je me suis évanoui, c'est ça? questionna McKay en tiquant.

- Oui, répondit Carson avec un sourire moqueur qu'il tenta vainement de cacher.

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel en serrant la mâchoire pour empêcher une remarque cinglante de franchir le seuil de ses lèvres. Il fronça alors les sourcils. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer tous les infimes détails des poutres soutenant le plafond de la pièce!

- Qu'y a-t-il Rodney?

- Touche-moi!

- Tu es accro, ma parole.

- Oui, mais là n'est pas le sujet pour le moment. Aller, prends ma main.

Le médecin soupira et s'exécuta. Rodney ferma résolument les yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes, il jeta un coup d'œil prudent à Carson.

- Quoi?

- Rien!

- Oh, merci, tu es en train de dire que je ne te fais plus aucun effet? s'irrita l'écossais en ne comprenant pas le raisonnement de son amant.

- Non, voyons, Carson… tu sais que je suis toujours complètement dingue de toi. Mais ces stupides capacités ont décidées de se mettre sur _off_. Je vais pouvoir t'embrasser sans risquer de tomber dans les pommes, s'amusa le scientifique en s'approchant de Carson, une lueur lubrique brillant au fond de son regard.

- Oh, oh, je t'arrête, monsieur l'obsédé sexuel. Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller manger un morceau, avant de me faire une crise d'hypoglycémie. En plus, j'exige que tu te brosses les dents avant de m'approcher.

Rodney prit un air scandalisé et tira la langue au médecin.

- Si tu le prends comme ça…, s'offusqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Le canadien évita de justesse un crayon volant non identifié et quitta précipitamment l'infirmerie, car, il devait l'avouer, Carson avait raison : il était affamé! Après s'être rassasié, il se dirigea vers ses quartiers pour prendre une douche bien méritée. Il eut à peine le temps de sortir de sous le jet d'eau que quelqu'un sonna à sa porte. Rodney enfila rapidement un boxer et un pantalon et il alla ouvrir en secouant ses cheveux trempés à l'aide d'une épaisse serviette moelleuse.

- Zelenka?

Le tchèque avait l'air aussi excité qu'un enfant le jour de Noël. Il sautillait sur place, le regard brillant d'une étincelle que Rodney ne lui connaissait pas.

- J'ai réussi, Rodney! J'ai trouvé!!

- Trouvé quoi? s'agaça le scientifique qui détestait ne pas comprendre.

- Le moyen de faire décoller la cité!

- Quoi! Mais pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit plus tôt!

Le tchèque roula des yeux. Rodney s'empressa d'enfiler quelques vêtements pris au hasard et retourna vers Radek qui l'attendait dans le corridor.

- Allons-y, intima McKay.

En chemin, le scientifique tentait d'enfiler ses souliers. Sautillant pathétiquement sur un pied, il faillit se casser la figure un bon nombre de fois. Zelenka sourit : ils avaient retrouvé leur bon vieux Rodney McKay. Constatation qui lui fut confirmée lorsqu'il vit le scientifique se jeter littéralement sur l'ordinateur portable pour vérifier tous les calculs qu'il avait laborieusement élaborés. Après quelques simulations, Rodney leva un regard rempli de respect vers son collègue.

- Radek, vous êtes un génie! s'exclama-t-il en prenant son ami dans ses bras.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent en sautant comme des enfants. Élizabeth pénétra dans le labo à ce moment précis et se racla la gorge pour signifier sa présence.

- Élizabeth! s'exclamèrent d'une même voix les deux scientifiques.

Zelenka replaça ses lunettes, l'air mal à l'aise, alors que Rodney se précipitait vers la dirigeante, la saisissant par les bras.

- Ça y est, nous y sommes arrivés, nous allons pouvoir faire voler cette cité! jubila-t-il en secouant la diplomate comme un prunier.

- Rodney, calmez-vous pour l'amour de Dieu! Je croyais vous avoir dit de vous rendre chez le docteur Heightmeyer.

- Aucun intérêt, c'est parti… mais réalisez-vous ce que je viens de vous dire!

- Bien sûr, mais Atlantis ne va pas partir toute seule, alors je pense qu'il est plus urgent de s'occuper de votre situation.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je suis redevenu moi-même. Demandez à Carson si vous ne voulez pas me croire. Quand pourrons-nous faire un essai?

Weir resta sans voix un instant devant l'enthousiasme du scientifique. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu ainsi. Elle ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

- Dès que toutes les équipes seront de retour sur Atlantis.

- Génial!

Les deux scientifiques repartirent pour une autre explosion de joie et la diplomate préféra les laisser à leur célébration. Après avoir effectué de nombreux tests pour s'assurer que leurs calculs étaient tout à fait exacts, les deux amis se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et Zelenka recommanda à McKay de bien se reposer, car ils allaient avoir besoin de lui le lendemain.

Mais le canadien était beaucoup trop excité pour penser à aller dormir. Il prit donc la direction des quartiers de Carson, malgré l'heure tardive. Il toqua doucement à la porte et, au bout d'une minute, le médecin, toujours ensommeillé, apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Rodney? Il est arrivé quelque chose?

- Oui, on peut dire ça, éluda le scientifique en pénétrant dans la chambre de son amant.

- Explique-toi, demanda Beckett en appuyant sur un bouton pour ouvrir les lumières.

- Zelenka et moi, on a trouvé le moyen de faire décoller la cité!

- Vraiment! Mais c'est génial, ça faisait longtemps que vous travailliez sur ce projet.

- À qui le dit tu! Et si tout fonctionne comme prévu à l'essai, nous allons pouvoir retourner sur Terre sans emprunter la Porte des Étoiles!

- Wow…, murmura le médecin en s'assoyant sur son lit, un verre d'eau à la main.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient embarqués dans le projet Atlantis, ils l'avaient tous fait en connaissance de cause : ils ne pourraient peut-être plus jamais revenir sur leur planète d'origine. Après deux ans et demi, ils s'étaient faits à l'idée qu'ils ne reverraient sans doute jamais leur planète bleue. Alors, apprendre que maintenant ils avaient une chance de revenir sur Terre, c'était pour le moins déstabilisant.

Carson fut ramené à la réalité par Rodney qui lui enlevait son verre des mains, un air indéchiffrable affiché sur son visage serein. Le scientifique intima Beckett au silence en apposant un doigt sur les lèvres charnues du médecin alors que ce dernier allait ouvrir la bouche. Avec un sourire, McKay prit place sur les genoux de Carson et lui ravit un tendre baiser.

- Je ne pourrai jamais fermer l'œil cette nuit si tu ne m'aides pas à évacuer mon trop-plein d'énergie, expliqua Rodney avec un sourire entendu.

- Tout ce que tu veux, mon amour…

Rodney fit basculer Carson sur son lit et alors qu'il allait chercher de nouveau ses lèvres, le médecin infiltra ses douces mains sous le t-shirt du scientifique. En moins de deux, le bout de tissu alla faire connaissance avec le sol. Trouvant la situation inégale, le scientifique retira quelques pièces de vêtements à son amant qui se retrouva rapidement complètement nu. Rodney parcourut chaque parcelle de peau de ses mains et entreprit de faire de même avec sa bouche. Léchant et mordillant chaque centimètre d'épiderme, McKay réveilla un volcan endormi dans le creux des reins du médecin.

- Rodney…, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque difficilement contrôlée, prends-moi!

L'interpellé plongea dans l'étendue bleutée qu'étaient les yeux du médecin pour s'assurer qu'il était tout à fait sûr de sa décision. N'y rencontrant qu'un pur désir, le canadien acquiesça et se débarrassa rapidement des derniers morceaux de tissus qui empêchaient son corps d'être en totale fusion avec celui de son amant. Lorsque leurs deux excitations se rencontrèrent, les deux hommes gémir en même temps. Rodney fit passer toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait à travers un baiser et, doucement, il glissa un coussin sous les hanches de son compagnon.

- Que fais-tu? demanda le médecin.

- Tu penses peut-être que je vais rater le spectacle? s'amusa le canadien. Je veux voir chacune de tes expressions…

Beckett attira Rodney à lui et, yeux dans les yeux, ils échangèrent un baiser chargé de sentiments. Puis, le médecin s'étira jusqu'au tiroir de sa commode et en sortit un tube de vaseline. Après un regard entendu, le scientifique humecta un de ses doigts avec la gelée et, doucement, le fit pénétré dans l'intimité de son compagnon. Front contre front, les deux hommes cessèrent tout mouvement un instant. McKay attendit patiemment que son amant se soit habitué à cette intrusion et lorsqu'il sentit qu'il se détendait, il introduisit un deuxième doigt. Carson l'accepta beaucoup plus facilement et ce fut même lui qui entama des mouvements de bassin pour encourager son compagnon. Tout en mordillant le cou de l'homme qu'il aimait, sachant que c'était un endroit sensible, Rodney entreprit de doux va-et-vient et se risqua même à faire des mouvements de ciseaux avec ses doigts. Il y allait avec le plus de tendresse qu'il le pouvait, ne désirant pas blesser son amant comme lui l'avait été lors de sa première expérience avec John. Mais le souffle court de Carson l'encouragea et il fit pénétrer un troisième et dernier doigt. Le médecin se cambra tout à coup et encadra le visage du scientifique de ses mains.

- Rodney McKay, si tu ne me prends pas sur le champ, je te jure que je vais te faire souffrir à ta prochaine visite à l'infirmerie.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres, mon amour, s'amusa le canadien.

Écartant un peu plus les cuisses de son amant, Rodney le pénétra doucement. Une fois qu'il fut entièrement entré, il attendit que Carson se fasse à sa présence. Ce n'est que lorsque son compagnon entreprit des va-et-vient avec ses hanches que le scientifique se permit de se détendre. Il imprima délicatement une douce cadence à leurs deux corps qui s'emboîtaient à la perfection, puis glissa sa main autour du sexe gorgé de sang de son amant qui émit un gémissement rauque à la caresse. De tendre, leur étreinte passa à passionnée. Lorsque, d'un coup de bassin bien placé, Rodney percuta la prostate de Carson, ce dernier enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de son amant et rejeta la tête en arrière en un cri de plaisir muet. Le scientifique grimaça, empoigna les poignets du médecin et les maintint d'une seule main au-dessus de la tête de l'écossais.

- Tu es une vraie bête de sexe, se moqua McKay.

- Tu me fais perdre la tête, Rodney…

Le médecin se mordit la lèvre inférieure et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du scientifique, le forçant à le pénétrer plus profondément. Le rythme régulier que Rodney avait imposé à leurs corps devint rapidement endiablé et les gémissements de plaisir se multiplièrent. Carson atteignit l'orgasme en criant le nom de son amant et se cabra, ce qui fit perdre la tête au scientifique qui le rejoignit dans l'extase.

McKay voulut rouler sur le côté, mais Beckett resserra la poigne de ses jambes autour de sa taille.

- Non, reste encore un peu en moi…

Avec un sourire, le canadien alla nicher sa tête au creux de l'épaule du médecin et écouta les battements effrénés du cœur de Carson. Ce n'est que lorsque ce dernier le libéra que Rodney put s'allonger à côté de lui.

- Je t'aime, murmura l'écossais.

- Je t'aime aussi… mais je t'aimerais encore plus sous une douche.

Le médecin assena une petite tape derrière la tête de son scientifique préféré en riant de bon cœur.

- J'accepte, mais à la condition que tu me laisses faire mousser du gel de douche sur ton corps d'Apollon.

- On en reparlera pour l'Apollon, mais je te laisse mettre du gel de douche à l'endroit de ton choix…, répliqua Rodney en haussant un sourcil plein de sous-entendus.

Avec un sourire énigmatique, Beckett le prit par la main et l'attira vers sa salle de bain. Il ouvrit l'eau tiède et poussa Rodney à l'intérieur en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

- Tourne-toi, exigea le médecin.

Le scientifique obéit et Carson s'empara d'une barre de savon et nettoya méticuleusement le dos de McKay.

- Aïe! Ça brûle! se plaignit le scientifique.

- Je sais… je suis désolé… je te promets de ne plus sortir mes griffes, dit le médecin en rinçant le dos du canadien et en le parsemant de baisers.

Rodney s'appuya contre le corps nu de son amant qui l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs et ferma les yeux, profitant de son bonheur. Les deux amoureux consentirent à sortir de la douche lorsque l'eau commença à devenir froide, non sans s'être lavés. Ils se séchèrent, mais ne virent pas l'intérêt d'enfiler un pyjama. Ils changèrent ensuite les draps du lit et se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre pour profiter des quelques heures de sommeil qui leur restaient.

o0O0o

Le lendemain, lorsque Carson s'éveilla, il fut déçu de découvrir qu'il était seul dans son – trop! – grand lit. Il trouva une note de Rodney sur la table de nuit qui l'avertissait qu'il était parti rejoindre Élizabeth pour, contrairement à ce que le médecin jaloux allait penser, parler de leur expérience et non pour faire d'autres _choses_. Souriant, l'écossais s'extirpa de ses draps, s'habilla et, après avoir mangé un morceau au mess, rejoignit la petite troupe de fêtards dans la salle de commandement.

- Quand avez-vous dit qu'ils rentraient déjà?

- Pour la trente-quatrième fois, Rodney, à dix heures trente, soit dans quinze minutes, répondit la voix exaspérée d'Élizabeth.

- La patience n'a jamais été son fort, le défendit Zelenka.

Carson arriva juste au moment où la diplomate échangeait un regard désespéré avec le scientifique tchèque.

- Carson! Bonjour.

- Bonjour Élizabeth, la salua le médecin en échangeant un regard complice avec Rodney.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème?

- En fait, c'est justement de cela que je venais m'enquérir, expliqua Beckett. Il n'y a aucun danger pour les habitants de la cité? Je ne sais pas… ça ne va pas exploser, tout de même?

- D'après nos simulations, tout devrait aller comme sur des roulettes, répondit McKay.

- J'ai appris à ne pas accorder une confiance aveugle aux simulations… il ne faut pas oublier que ces réacteurs n'ont pas fonctionné depuis des lustres!

- Je comprends vos craintes, docteur Beckett, intervint Weir, mais nous ne pouvons pas abandonner une partie de l'expédition sur un site Alpha sans avoir la certitude que nous allons revenir à notre point de départ. C'est partir tous ensemble ou ne pas décoller du tout.

- Non! s'écrièrent les deux scientifiques en même temps.

- Je crois que la question est réglée alors, sourit l'écossais.

- En effet, s'amusa à son tour la dirigeante d'Atlantis. Dans le pire des cas, le Dédale est au courant de nos plans, ils pourront tenter une mission de sauvetage.

La Porte s'activa, interrompant leur conversation. Le vortex se matérialisa et le bouclier énergétique se mit en place.

- C'est SGA-3, madame.

- Laissez-les rentrer au bercail, sergent.

Après un hochement de tête affirmatif, le militaire désactiva le bouclier et l'équipe au complet traversa l'étendue bleutée. Le docteur Weir alla à leur rencontre pour avoir un rapide résumé de leur mission. Zelenka en profita pour refaire encore ses calculs, alors que Carson s'approchait de Rodney. Il caressa discrètement la main du scientifique.

- Le lit m'a semblé bien vide à mon réveil, murmura-t-il.

- Je ne pouvais pas rater une telle occasion…

- Alors, tu es le seul qui a le droit de s'amuser?

- Je ne pense pas… que fais-tu de ces chers voyageurs qui vont devoir passer par ta chère infirmerie?

- Je les envoie au diable… il y a des infirmières très compétentes pour s'occuper d'eux. Moi, je ne bouge pas d'ici. Qui réparerait tes bêtises sinon?

- Moi, s'amusa Zelenka. Enfin, j'ose croire que je suis le mieux placé pour cette besogne…

Le tchèque vint se placer entre les deux hommes, les séparant juste au moment où Élizabeth atteignait la dernière marche.

- Bien, docteur Beckett, ces jeunes gens vont avoir besoin d'un examen complet.

Ledit docteur roula des yeux alors que ses deux amis se moquaient de lui et le poussaient gentiment vers les explorateurs. En allant rejoindre SGA-3, Carson croisa John qui montait en flèche le luminescent escalier. Les deux hommes se saluèrent au passage.

- Il paraît que vous allez faire décoller la cité… pourquoi je n'ai pas été mis au courant? s'offusqua le militaire.

- Parce qu'il me semble que vous êtes en arrêt de travail, John.

- C'est pas comme si un doigt fracturé allait m'empêcher d'assister à la petite fête… n'est-ce pas?

Élizabeth roula des yeux et céda. Sheppard lui offrit son sourire de gamin pourri gâté ayant encore une fois obtenu ce qu'il désirait.

- Bien, alors nous pouvons commencé? s'impatienta McKay.

- Allez-y Rodney, amusez-vous… et tentez de ne tuer personne…

Après un dernier regard assassin, le scientifique se pencha sur le panneau de contrôle et appuya sur différents boutons. Radek regardait par-dessus son épaule et vérifiait que le canadien sélectionnait les bonnes touches. Après avoir enclenché une bonne dizaine de symboles, Rodney se redressa et épia l'écran de contrôle.

- Il ne se passe rien, intervint Radek avec une mine déconfite.

- Attendez, laissez-lui un peu de temps… elle est peut-être rouillée, tenta John.

Rodney lui lança un regard peu convaincu. Au bout d'interminables minutes, la cité toute entière se mit à vibrer.

- Ça fonctionne! s'exclama le tchèque.

Mais Rodney restait toujours muet. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne le sentait pas. Et comme pour confirmer ses doutes, un énorme vrombissement secoua Atlantis, puis plus un bruit ne se fit entendre.

- Elle a calé… j'en reviens pas, les réacteurs ont calé! intervint de nouveau le militaire.

- Oh, John, la ferme!


	6. Chapitre 6: Une petite visite sur Terre

_Disclaimer : La série, les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas. De plus, je ne retire aucun salaire de ces écrits. Je ne fais que satisfaire mon esprit tordu de fan :0P (en espérant que d'autres personnes apprécient et se divertissent ;0)._

_Rating : Cette fic est classée M et c'est un slash. Vous êtes prévenu(e)! ;0)_

_Note de l'auteure : Un É-NOR-ME merci pour vos reviews, en particulier celles sur le chapitre précédent. Elles étaient très enthousiastes et elles m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir:0) J'espère que vous aimerez tout autant ce chapitre-ci!_

_Bonne lecture_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 6 :**__** Une petite visite sur Terre**_

- Je tiens à préciser que je n'approuve toujours pas!

- Oui, c'est bon Radek, on avait compris au bout de la troisième fois, s'énerva Rodney.

- Ah oui? Et avez-vous compris qu'en étant sous la cité, nous sommes aussi situés dans la partie cachée de l'iceberg : c'est-à-dire sous l'eau! S'il arrive quoi que ce soit, nous allons tous mourir noyés ou asphyxiés.

- Vous ne l'avez pas déjà dit au moins quatre fois, ça? demanda John.

- Oui, mais apparemment vous n'écoutez rien! Je trouve que deux semaines pour préparer cette mission de réparation, c'était trop précipité!

- Peut-être, mais puisque nous y sommes, alors autant accepté, intervint un technicien.

Le scientifique se mit à jurer et à maudire ses amis en tchèque. Rodney soupira, John sourit et ils continuèrent tous leur chemin vers le point central de la structure qui était en fait le réacteur principal. De toute évidence, il avait grillé lors de leur tentative de décollage. McKay ouvrit un compartiment de la taille d'une valise et une série de cristaux transparents aux circuits de couleurs différentes sortie de la structure.

- Ah, génial! Il fallait que ce soit le rouge!

- Quoi, c'est ta couleur préférée Rodney?

- Très drôle, John. Le circuit rouge est celui qui alimente toute la machine.

- Alors, ça signifie que ça va être long?

- Assez, oui, répondit Zelenka.

- Génial!

- Ne te plains pas, c'est toi qui t'es porté volontaire pour nous « surveiller ».

- C'était le seul moment d'action depuis des lustres, je n'allais pas rater ça!

- Peut-être… ou tu aurais pu amener Teyla sur une des passerelles de la cité…, insinua McKay.

- C'est vrai qu'elle vous dévore sans cesse des yeux, rajouta le tchèque en passant un outil à son collègue.

- Pfff, vous hallucinez les gars.

- Non, non, je confirme, renchérit le technicien.

John et Rodney échangèrent un regard… c'était comme si le militaire lui demandait sa permission. Le scientifique acquiesça silencieusement et tous retournèrent à leur tâche. Distrait, John était occupé à s'imaginer mille et un scénarios à propos de Teyla, mais vu le caractère imprévisible d'Atlantis, il aurait certainement été plus utile qu'il se consacre à sa tâche, c'est-à-dire surveiller le périmètre.

- Stop!

- Qu'y a-t-il Rodney?

- Un pressentiment, c'est tout.

Tous les membres de l'équipe avaient arrêté de bouger. Plusieurs secondes s'égrenèrent sans que rien ne vienne troubler le silence de la pièce.

- On peut recommencer à bouger?

Mais Rodney ne répondit pas. Radek soupira et retourna à sa tentative de réparation. Il prit son crayon laser et entreprit de suturer la faille.

- NON! cria le canadien.

Mais le mal était fait. Rodney se précipita sur Zelenka pour le pousser loin du réacteur qui semblait sur le point d'imploser. À mains nues, il débrancha de nombreux fils dans lesquels circulaient de puissants courants électriques. Puis, il les rebrancha à d'autres endroits. Finalement, après ces différentes manipulations, les lumières rouges qui avaient commencé à clignoter sur l'engin changèrent graduellement de couleur et redevinrent d'un bleu limpide.

- C'est réparé, marmonna McKay, la mâchoire serrée.

- Rodney, vos mains!

Tous se penchèrent et découvrirent les mains complètement brûlées du scientifique. Ce dernier fixait ses propres mains sans les sentir, comme si la douleur était anesthésiée… ou comme s'il n'avait tout simplement plus de nerfs pour ressentir quoi que ce soit! Voyant que tout le monde semblait pétrifié, John décida de prendre les choses en mains, jeu de mots mis à part. Il agrippa le bras de McKay et le traîna rapidement dans le labyrinthe de couloirs qu'ils avaient empruntés pour atterrir au cœur de la cité. Arrivé à un ascenseur, Sheppard poussa le scientifique ahuri à l'intérieur. Ils arrivèrent à destination en moins de deux secondes, et n'eurent plus qu'à parcourir quelques mètres avant de se retrouver devant l'infirmerie.

- Carson! cria John, sa voix ne cachant rien de son inquiétude.

Décidément, ça devenait une véritable habitude! Le médecin accourut et découvrit avec horreur les mains presque calcinées de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il se précipita pour remplir un bac d'eau glacée qu'il déposa sur un lit où il entraîna un Rodney inhabituellement silencieux. Tout en ne lâchant pas son amant du regard, le médecin guida ses mains dans le liquide bienfaiteur.

- Il a décidé qu'il jouait les Superman en fourrant ses mains dans un circuit électrique, ragea le militaire.

- Je ne suis pas Superman, grogna Rodney, reprenant soudainement ses esprits.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu le réalises? reprocha John.

- Tu aurais peut-être préféré que je laisse Zelenka se faire tuer, voire peut-être même faire exploser toute la cité!

Sheppard ne put que laisser échapper un cri de frustration. Après seulement cinq minutes, Carson demanda à voir les paumes du scientifique. Rodney obtempéra, même s'il ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu changer en si peu de temps.

- Euh… Rodney, tu n'as même pas une égratignure!

- Quoi?! s'exclamèrent en même temps le – trop souvent! – patient et le militaire.

Mais le diagnostic de Beckett était juste : la peau de Rodney n'était même plus rougie!

- Es-tu sûr et certain que tu n'es pas Superman? se moqua Sheppard en plissant les yeux.

- Ça lui ferait trop plaisir, renchérit Carson.

Le scientifique les snoba superbement, s'occupant plutôt de sa petite personne. Il passa ses doigts sur la paume de sa main et la découvrit douce comme les fesses d'un bébé.

- Carson, as-tu fini tes analyses?

Le médecin prit un air innocent.

- De quelles analyses parles-tu?

- J'étais peut-être inconscient, mais j'ai senti ta perfide seringue dans mon bras, répliqua McKay en plissant les paupières.

John éclata de rire devant l'air de gamin pris en faute de Carson.

- Elles ont révélé une trace de protéines dans ton sang, avoua-t-il finalement.

- Comme pour Ford?

- Sauf que tu n'y sembles pas dépendant.

- Pour le moment… et tu avais l'intention de m'en parler quand?

L'écossais baissa la tête d'un air coupable.

- Bon, bon, bon… on ne va pas encore revenir sur le passé, intervint le militaire. C'est donc cette protéine qui donnerait à Rodney ses super pouvoirs?

- De toute évidence, oui.

Tout à coup, un énorme sourire illumina le visage du scientifique.

- Je suis le Superman de la galaxie de Pégase! s'exclama-t-il.

- Oh non! et c'est parti pour un tour! soupira le médecin.

- Je crois que je vais redescendre avant que Zelenka nous fasse une crise de claustrophobie.

Sur cette remarque, le militaire quitta l'infirmerie. Carson secoua la tête en soupirant et fit face au scientifique.

- Rodney McKay, il va décidément falloir que tu cesses de te blesser tous les deux jours ou mon vieux cœur ne le supportera pas!

- Vieux cœur? Moi je vous trouve plutôt en forme, docteur Beckett, susurra le canadien en attirant le médecin vers lui pour lui ravir un tendre baiser.

- N'essaie pas de m'amadouer, je suis fâché.

- D'accord…, murmura Rodney avant de lui voler une nouvelle étreinte.

- J'ai encore du boulot, reprit le médecin en repoussant son amant.

- Je sais…

Mais Rodney n'en faisait qu'à sa tête : tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était les lèvres de son amant.

- Alors, ouste, hors de mon infirmerie!

Le scientifique tenta d'amadouer le médecin, mais rien n'y fit : Carson restait intraitable. Il mit son amant dehors après une dernière oeillade complice.

McKay décida donc d'aller prévenir Élizabeth qu'ils étaient prêts à retenter un nouveau démarrage. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le bureau de la dirigeante, il la trouva en compagnie du colonel Caldwell.

- Rodney! Entrez, l'invita Weir.

Après un échange de banalités usuelles, les deux dirigeants avouèrent enfin la raison de leur entrevue.

- Le colonel vient de m'apprendre qu'ils ont découvert sur Terre une source d'énergie dérivée du Naquadrilla qui nous permettrait de faire des voyages aller-retour sur Terre aussi souvent que nous le souhaiterons.

- Oh…

- Un petit conseil, en passant, docteur McKay : à l'avenir, éviter les risques inutiles en tentant de faire décoller cette cité…

Rodney resta interdit un instant devant le commentaire aussi impromptu que directif du militaire.

- Bien sûr, colonel Caldwell, s'étrangla le scientifique.

Après un sourire forcé, le canadien quitta précipitamment le bureau d'Élizabeth. Étant dans une colère noire, Rodney chercha un moyen de se défouler. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il prit le chemin de la salle d'entraînement et se retrouva devant le _punching-ball_. C'était parfait : il n'avait qu'à s'imaginer que c'était la tête de Caldwell! Non, mais, pour qui se prenait-il celui-là? Dieu peut-être? Rodney assena un violent coup de poing sur le sac. C'était libérateur! Mais il fallait avouer que le scientifique n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de matériel. Alors, il n'avait pas prévu le retour imminent dudit sac qu'il reçut en pleine poire! Rodney s'effondra sur le sol.

- Docteur McKay, vous allez bien?

- Oh oui, à merveille Teyla, répondit-il, sarcastique au possible.

L'Athosienne tenta de réprimer le sourire moqueur qui voulait se faufiler sur ses lèvres.

- Oh, vous pouvez bien rire! Je n'ai rien d'un Rocky!

- Rocky? Qui est-ce?

- Oh, laissez tomber. Je devrais plutôt aller mettre de la glace sur mon œil avant qu'il n'enfle.

Alors qu'il abandonnait Teyla et Ronon à leur entraînement au corps à corps, le scientifique se demanda s'il devait ou non mettre de la glace. Peut-être que, comme pour ses mains, il n'aurait rien. Après tout, on est Superman ou on ne l'est pas!

- Rodney!

L'interpellé se retourna pour découvrir qui l'avait ainsi hélé.

- Radek!

Le tchèque le regarda bizarrement.

- Quoi?

- Je croyais que c'était aux mains que vous vous étiez blessé…

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, ça?

- Qu'un petit tour à l'infirmerie s'impose!

- Quoi, encore? Carson va me tuer…

- Je préfère que ce soit lui qui vous tue plutôt que ce soit vous qui le fassiez tout seul…

Marmonnant dans sa barbe, le scientifique consentit à suivre son collègue, se disant que, finalement, ses super pouvoirs ne fonctionnaient qu'une fois sur deux.

Voyant Rodney revenir dans son antre, encore contusionné, Carson vit rouge.

- Tu veux un abonnement, peut-être?

- J'essaie simplement de trouver divers moyens pour te voir plus souvent.

- Très drôle… je vais te confiner à cette infirmerie, si tu continues comme ça.

- Vu que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre…, s'apitoya le canadien en s'allongeant sur un des lits.

- Comment ça, rien à faire? Vous avez réparé le réacteur, j'ai vérifié! s'écria Radek.

- Peut-être, mais « monsieur-je-me-prends-pour-Dieu » vient de nous interdire de faire décoller la cité et Élizabeth semble tout à fait en accord avec cette stupide décision, expliqua le scientifique en croisant ses bras sur ses yeux clos, en évitant de trop s'appuyer sur son œil blessé.

- Et on peut savoir de qui tu parles?

- Caldwell, qui d'autre!

- Pourquoi? s'insurgea le tchèque.

- Parce qu'il considère que c'est trop dangereux.

- Il est pourtant le premier à vouloir en apprendre le plus possible sur cette cité! Et il devrait plutôt être content, il n'aura plus à jouer le pigeon voyageur.

Les deux amoureux sourirent à la remarque de leur ami. Quand Zelenka était offusqué, il n'y allait pas de main morte!

- En fait, il paraît qu'ils ont découvert un Naquadah modifié sur Terre et ça va leur servir de générateur.

- On va pouvoir aller l'étudier, alors? demanda le scientifique tchèque, intrigué.

- Traître, répliqua Rodney en lui lançant un regard assassin.

- Déformation professionnelle, se moqua son collègue en haussant les épaules.

- Bah, peu importe le moyen, c'est le but qui compte, non? s'enquit le médecin.

- Non! s'exclamèrent les deux scientifiques.

- Le but était de réussir à faire voler la cité… retourner sur Terre n'était qu'un bonus dans l'histoire.

- Vous n'avez personne qui vous attend sur Terre, tous les deux?

- À part mon chat, non, répondit McKay en haussant les épaules.

- Le peu de famille qui me restait m'a pour ainsi dire renié lorsqu'ils ont appris que j'allais travailler pour le gouvernement américain…, renchérit Radek.

- Oh…, s'exclamèrent d'une même voix les deux amants.

- Je ne m'en plains pas, je préfère nettement être ici! répliqua leur ami, les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

- Accro, marmonna Rodney en faisait mine de toussoter.

- Tu es mal placé pour parler…, intervint Beckett, ce qui lui valut un regard faussement fâché de son scientifique préféré.

Puis, soudainement, l'air indigné de McKay s'illumina pour devenir une expression de pure joie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda suspicieusement le chef du département de médecine.

- J'ai trouvé une _excellente_ raison de retourner sur Terre…

Le scientifique semblait jubiler. Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard méfiant. Quand Rodney atteignait un tel paroxysme de bonheur, c'était qu'il avait soit une idée derrière la tête ou parce qu'il avait encore une fois réussi à prouver qu'il était supérieur à l'univers tout entier.

- Un peu plus de détails ne seraient pas de refus…

Le canadien plongea un regard effroyablement arrogant dans celui interrogateur de Carson. Il semblait très fier de son exploit.

- Voyez-vous, mes amis, avant de quitter notre chère planète bleue, j'ai fait un pari avec le colonel Carter…

- Je n'aime pas ça…, intervint Carson en plissant les paupières.

- Vous, vous avez parié, Rodney?

- Il faut avouer que le jeu en valait la chandelle…

- Tu vas t'expliquer sur le champ…, menaça Carson qui semblait de plus en plus irrité.

Le scientifique se leva et se mit à décrire un arc de cercle autour de son amant, les mains jointes dans son dos, comme s'il expliquait quelque chose à un jeune élève.

- Voyez-vous, le colonel Carter a eu… disons qu'elle a entendu parlé de ma peur des aiguilles…

- C'est toi qui t'es évanoui avant même que le docteur Frasier t'es touché avec la seringue! crut bon de préciser Beckett.

Rodney haussa un sourcil avec un air de « oui, bon, passons ». Il se racla la gorge et poursuivit.

- Je disais donc, à cause de ce _petit_ incident, le colonel Carter me croyait incapable de recevoir le vaccin qui inocule le gène des Anciens. Première erreur! s'exclama-t-il en levant le doigt, une mine réjouie collée au visage. De plus, elle était persuadée que nous ne reviendrions pas sur Terre. Deu…

- Dit plutôt qu'elle l'espérait, se moqua le médecin, attirant un fort peu discret fou rire de leur ami tchèque.

- Deuxième erreur! enchaîna le scientifique d'un ton contrarié.

- Et qu'avez-vous parié? réussit à articuler Radek lorsque son hilarité se fut quelque peu estompée.

Rodney sourit, se délectant de sa future tombée de rideau fort spectaculaire.

- Eh bien, advenant le cas où le colonel Carter aurait eu raison, j'aurais été forcé d'enregistrer un très beau discours dans lequel j'aurais dû la reconnaître comme étant la plus forte d'entre nous deux.

- Et dans le cas contraire?

- Dans l'éventualité où je revenais sur Terre avec le gène des Anciens dans mon code génétique, ce qui est le cas, je tiens à le préciser, Samantha Carter m'avait promis un mémorable baiser. Et je tiens à souligner que j'ai inclus la clause « et plus » pour réparations de divers dommages collatéraux, conclut-il avec un air fier de lui.

- Docteur Beckett, fermez la bouche, vous allez avaler une mouche, se moqua Zelenka.

- Rodney Meredith McKay, si tu oses, je jure que te tue!

- Je vais me gêner! s'amusa le scientifique. J'attends ce moment précis, celui où je pourrai enfin dire que j'ai battu la grande Samantha Carter, depuis des années! Il est hors de question que je passe à côté de cette formidable occasion.

- Dit plutôt que c'est pour lui rouler une pelle.

- Et plus, souligna le tchèque.

- Autant joindre l'agréable à l'utile!

- C'est décidé, la prochaine fois que je te pique, je t'empoisonne.

- Carson…

- Non!

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est que pour la frime.

- Je ne veux rien entendre, Rodney.

- Et tu sais pertinemment qu'il n'y a que toi que j'aime.

- D'accord… là, c'est à mon tour de ne rien vouloir entendre… à plus tard! annonça Zelenka en quittant précipitamment l'infirmerie.

- Carson…, appela McKay d'une voix chantante jumelée à des petits yeux de chiens battus – ou de chaton trop mignon dans « Shrek », au choix!

- J'ai décidé que je te boudais.

- Soit! s'exclama le scientifique en sautant en bas du lit de l'infirmerie. Alors, on en reparlera plus tard, conclut-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Rodney…

- Hum?

- Tu devrais mettre de la glace sur ton œil…

- Oh… oui, répondit le scientifique en grimaçant.

Il rebroussa chemin pour saisir le sac de glaçons que le médecin lui tentait. Il en profita pour agripper la blouse blanche de Carson et l'attirer à lui pour déposer un rapide baiser sur son front.

- Je t'aime. À plus tard!

Puis, le canadien s'éclipsa en murmurant un vague « aïe » au moment de franchir la porte. Carson soupira, se demandant combien de temps il réussirait à maintenir sa menace avant de craquer, puis retourna à ses dossiers.

o0O0o

Une semaine plus tard, Atlantis recevait un message en provenance de la Terre pour leur dire qu'ils étaient prêts à les accueillir quand bon le semblerait.

- Merci, général. Nous enverrons notre première équipe d'ici deux heures.

- Parfait, docteur Weir. Nous vous attendons avec impatience. SGC, terminé.

Le vortex s'évapora et la commandante se tourna vers ses hommes rassemblés.

- Mesdames, messieurs… préparez-vous, nous rentrons!

Une vague d'applaudissements résonna contre les parois de la cité, semblant lui donner une voix répondant en écho au bonheur de ses habitants. L'attroupement ne tarda pas à se disperser et l'air de rien, Rodney rejoignit Carson.

- Tu as l'intention de me faire la tête encore longtemps?

Le docteur ne lui accorda qu'un regard hautain.

- Carson…, reprocha McKay.

- Je vais aller voir ma mère en Écosse. Tu auras tout le loisir de me tromper.

Les épaules du scientifique s'affaissèrent en même temps qu'un soupir passa le seuil de ses lèvres.

- Tu sais bien que ce ne sera qu'un petit baiser sans sentiment…

- Le fond reste le même…

- Qu'essaies-tu de me dire?

Beckett s'arrêta au milieu d'un corridor pour faire face à son compagnon, un air outrageusement sérieux collé au visage.

- Je suis quelqu'un d'extrêmement fidèle, Rodney, et j'ose attendre la même chose de la personne qui dit m'aimer. Ce n'est pas si compliqué à comprendre!

L'écossais tourna les talons et regagna ses appartements pour récupérer sa valise. Le scientifique le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il eut disparu en tournant un coin. Il n'avait pas pensé que Carson prendrait cette plaisanterie autant au sérieux.

o0O0o

- C'est le code d'identification d'Atlantis, monsieur.

- Bien, ouvrez l'iris.

L'officier acquiesça et quelques secondes plus tard, environ le quart des Atlantes arrivaient sur la passerelle de la salle d'embarquement du SGC. Le général alla à la rencontre des membres de l'expédition.

- Bienvenue sur Terre!

- Merci, monsieur, sourit Élizabeth.

- Je vous demanderais juste un rapide passage à l'infirmerie, ainsi qu'un rapport avec vos plans pour votre séjour ici et vous serez libre comme l'air!

Tous hochèrent la tête affirmativement et prirent la direction de l'infirmerie, que la plupart des membres connaissaient pour avoir déjà travaillé au SGC avant de quitter pour la galaxie de Pégase, les autres les suivant en tentant de s'orienter.

O'Neill marcha quelques pas avec Élisabeth, le temps de demander au docteur Weir s'il lui serait possible de passer dans son bureau après la fin de sa visite médicale.

- Bien sûr, monsieur, je vous rejoins dès que possible, répondit-elle, gracieusement, avant de presser le pas pour rejoindre son équipe qui avait pris quelques mètres d'avance sur elle.

- Alors, c'est à cela que ressemble votre monde? s'enquit Teyla.

- Pas tout à fait… tout n'est pas aussi gris. Je vous ferai découvrir ce qui vaut vraiment le détour! proposa John.

Le militaire et l'Athosienne échangèrent un sourire quelque peu timide, qui fit rouler des yeux le Setidien qui les écoutait en silence.

- Vous êtes revenu…

Rodney se figea. Cette voix. Il sourit en se retournant.

- Colonel Carter…, dit-il d'une voix trop doucereuse pour qu'elle soit totalement amicale.

- Docteur McKay…, répliqua la jeune femme sur le même ton en arrivant devant le scientifique.

- Je crois pouvoir affirmer que j'ai remporté notre pari haut la main, Sam.

La militaire leva un sourcil en entendant le diminutif.

- Ah oui? Vous avez vraiment accepté de vous faire inoculer le gène des Anciens? Vous?

McKay croisa les bras avec un soupir exagéré semblant dire « ah, ces femmes, elles me sous-estiment toutes! ».

- Je confirme… c'est moi qui l'ai vacciné, intervint l'écossais qui était resté pour surveiller son amant – détail presque négligeable qu'il n'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture!

Il se présenta et tendit la main à la jeune femme blonde qui la serra presque avec émerveillement.

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Le docteur Frasier vous avait en haute estime.

- Nous avons appris pour Janet… je suis vraiment désolé!

- Merci, répondit la militaire, un voile de tristesse assombrissant son regard couleur saphir.

Rodney toussota au moment précis où un ange passait, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Carson. Carter, elle, avait parfaitement compris où le scientifique voulait en venir. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le toisa du regard.

- Je présume que vous voulez votre dû…

- Puisque vous en parlez…

La militaire marmonna quelque chose comme « allons-y, finissons-en » et s'avança pour enlacer le canadien. Lentement, avec réticence, elle approcha ses lèvres de celles de McKay pour enfin acquitter sa dette. Carson regardait son amant avec horreur, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Mais il savait l'importance que cela avait pour l'ego de Rodney. Et ce n'était qu'un baiser, après tout… n'est-ce pas?

Mais, alors que Carson ne s'y attendait plus, McKay arrêta la jolie blonde dans son geste en posant son index sur les lèvres charnues et invitantes de la jeune femme.

- Je suis conscient que vous avez une envie folle de me sauter dessus, colonel… mais je suis déjà avec quelqu'un… sincèrement, Sam, je suis profondément désolé, conclut le scientifique en prenant un air attristé des plus crédibles.

La jeune femme se figea une fraction de seconde, le temps que son brillant cerveau assimile ce que le scientifique venait de lui dire. Réalisant qu'il s'était moqué d'elle depuis le début, elle plissa les yeux et pointa le canadien d'un doigt accusateur.

- Je vous promets que vous allez me le payer, docteur McKay! menaça-t-elle.

Après un regard embarrassé pour l'illustre médecin, la militaire partit précipitamment les pommettes légèrement rosies. Rodney la regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire satisfait.

- Je pense que voir la tête qu'elle a fait… ça valait décidément plus que n'importe quel baiser! Non? renchérit-il en se tournant vers l'écossais qui était totalement médusé.

Pour toute réponse, Carson plaqua fougueusement le scientifique au mur et s'empara avidement de ses lèvres jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air l'oblige à lâcher sa proie.

- Wow! Que me vaut ce soudain élan de passion?

- Je n'en reviens pas! Rodney, tu viens de dire non à ton plus grand fantasme!

- Que sais-tu de mes fantasmes? demanda le scientifique avec un air indéchiffrable avant de reprendre la direction de l'infirmerie.

Carson resta coi un instant, ne sachant comment interpréter les paroles de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il se décida finalement à aller le rattraper.

- Que veux-tu insinuer?

- Qu'il y a autre chose que les jolies blondes qui me fait fondre.

- Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui bat Samantha Carter, une jolie femme, militaire, très intelligente et inaccessible de surcroît?

- Je sais, je suis étrange…

- À qui le dit tu!

Rodney lui lança un regard signifiant « tu ne devrais pas parler autant, sinon… ».

- Désolé… tu disais? répondit Beckett en retenant difficilement un fou rire.

- Je disais que je suis bizarre parce que j'ai une drôle d'attirance pour les blouses blanches…

Carson ne put que lever un sourcil peu convaincu, car les deux amants venaient d'arriver à l'infirmerie.

- Comme ça, chuchota Rodney en pointant un jeune infirmier aux traits fins.

Le médecin lui lança un regard assassin auquel le scientifique répondit par un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Vous le savez sans doute, comme Murphy l'a si bien prédit, si quelque chose peut aller encore plus mal, soyez assuré que ça ira plus mal. C'est ainsi que, pour confirmer la règle, ce fut précisément ce beau jeune homme qui prit McKay en charge lorsque ce fut à son tour de passer un examen médical _complet_. Beckett, qui se faisait ausculter tout près, faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'il entendit Rodney susurrer à l'infirmier qu'il était « très doux » et qu'il avait « de vraies mains d'expert ».

C'est pourquoi, en sortant de l'infirmerie, l'écossais agrippa son scientifique préféré par le col de sa chemise et l'attira dans l'ascenseur.

- Quoi? demanda innocemment le canadien.

- Tu essaies de me rendre jaloux.

Il s'agissait bien plus d'une affirmation que d'une question.

- Et ça marche?

Le médecin lâcha un soupir exaspéré.

- Ça marche, conclut Rodney, fier de lui en appuyant sur le bouton de l'étage où ils devaient se rendre.

Après plusieurs secondes de silence, le scientifique remarqua du coin de l'œil que son amant trépignait sur place de façon nerveuse. Finalement, Beckett laisser échapper un petit cri de frustration.

- Ça me rend fou, oui!

Rodney réprimait le sourire satisfait qui voulait étirer ses lèvres habituellement pincées en permanence, lorsque Beckett arrêta l'ascenseur. Le scientifique lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Tu le fais exprès.

- Quoi?

- Tu me rends jaloux pour me faire réagir parce que tu sais pertinemment que je ne peux pas rester de marbre.

- Pas du tout…

- Tu mens très mal, Rodney.

Le susnommé Rodney émit un « hum » sec, puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et tourna le dos à son amant.

- Fais attention, car je sais jouer à ce petit jeu moi aussi…

Puis, Carson appuya sur le bouton de remise en marche de l'ascenseur et entra dans un mutisme impénétrable.


	7. Chapitre 7: La saison des amours

_Disclaimer : La série, les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas. De plus, je ne retire aucun salaire de ces écrits. Je ne fais que satisfaire mon esprit tordu de fan :0P (en espérant que d'autres personnes apprécient et se divertissent ;0)._

_Rating : Cette fic est classée M et c'est un slash. Vous êtes prévenu(e)! ;0)_

_Note de l'auteure : Je crois que ce chapitre-ci est le plus long... J'espère que vous l'aimerez que vous le prendrez avec l'humour que j'ai tenté d'y glisser!_

_Enjoy :0)_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 7 :**__** La saison des amours**_

Cela faisait maintenant quatre heures que John faisait faire un tour de la ville à Teyla. La jeune Athosienne s'extasiait devant tout ce qu'elle voyait, sa capacité d'émerveillement semblant sans limites! Avec le flot de questions qui s'abattait sur lui, le militaire devait faire un effort pour préserver un minimum de sens dans ses propos et ne pas s'emmêler les pinceaux dans ses réponses.

- Teyla, je vous en prie, n'ouvrez plus la bouche pendant une minute entière. Vous m'épuisez…, intervint Sheppard avec une mine déconfite face à la brunette qui s'apprêtait à poser sa dix millième question de la journée.

Un sourire moqueur effleura les lèvres de la jeune femme et elle consentit ce répit à son guide. Pour s'occuper, elle épia le décor qui défilait à toute allure grâce à ce formidable moyen de transport que les terriens appelaient « voiture ». En fait, comme John lui avait expliqué, ils se trouvaient présentement dans une « limousine ». Elle allait à nouveau poser une question sur ce sujet, mais elle se retint en posant le bout de ses doigts sur sa bouche, ce qui fit rire le militaire.

- Vous avez l'air d'une gamine.

- Est-ce un compliment?

- Oui.

Leurs yeux se soudèrent en un regard intense. Puis, tout à coup, le regard café de la jeune femme se troubla et elle ne put soutenir le regard du militaire plus longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? l'interrogea Sheppard en fronçant les sourcils.

Avait-il fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?

Hésitante, Teyla leva les yeux vers lui. Une étrange lueur brillait dans son regard… un mélange de mélancolie et de doute, ce qui était inhabituel pour la jeune femme qui affichait toujours une sérénité à toute épreuve.

- Lorsque vous étiez infecté du rétrovirus Wraith, pourquoi m'avez-vous embrassé? demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

Mal à l'aise, le militaire toussota et détourna le regard.

- Je vous en prie, John, j'ai besoin de savoir.

L'interpellé tripota nerveusement la fermeture éclair de sa veste, cherchant à éviter le sujet. Mais la jeune femme n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement. Cette fois-ci, elle aurait les réponses qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps. Ce n'est pas qu'elle avait attendu ce moment précis pour piéger John… voyons, qui irait croire une telle chose?!

N'ayant aucune échappatoire, Sheppard se résolut à se confesser.

- Parce que toutes mes inhibitions avaient disparu, murmura-t-il sans regarder la jeune femme.

- C'était donc parce que vous en aviez envie?

- Oui…, chuchota-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible, tiquant légèrement en redoutant la réaction de Teyla.

Lui qui, habituellement, était un véritable tombeur, perdait tous ses moyens devant cette superbe jeune femme à l'esprit vif et combattant.

- John… regardez-moi…

Sheppard eut tout juste le temps d'obéir que les lèvres douces et chaudes de Teyla se posaient sur les siennes. D'abord surpris, il fut incapable de faire le moindre geste. Prenant cela pour un signe négatif, l'Athosienne s'écarta brusquement en s'excusant.

- Non, ne sois pas désolée… au contraire…, intervint le militaire d'une voix rauque avant de venir à son tour s'emparer de la bouche de la brunette.

Étrangement, à ce moment, il eut une pensée pour Rodney. Il comprenait pourquoi le scientifique était allé vers Carson, malgré leur histoire. Il venait de saisir l'ivresse de la profondeur des sentiments quand l'on ressentait lorsque l'on trouvait LA bonne personne. Certes, avec McKay, cela avait été intense et… différent! Mais avec Teyla, un simple baiser chamboulait son équilibre, modifiait ses perceptions et le faisait exploser de joie.

Constatant la nouvelle vitalité de son compagnon, Teyla ne put s'empêcher de sourire, malgré le baiser enflammé du militaire.

- Quoi? demanda John, le sourire de la jeune femme ayant entraîné le sien.

- Maintenant c'est toi qui as l'air d'un enfant…

- J'ai toujours l'air d'un gosse, se défendit-il en allant de nouveau cueillir un baiser.

- Ce n'est pas faux…, acquiesça la brunette lorsque le militaire lui donna une seconde de répit.

- Est-ce un compliment?

- Oui.

John sourit et se déplaça vers l'avant de la limousine. Il toqua à la vitre teintée et le conducteur la baissa.

- Oui, monsieur?

- Chauffeur, changement de direction! Nous allons à l'hôtel Hilton.

- Bien, monsieur.

- Merci.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un hôtel? demanda l'Athosienne lorsque la fenêtre fut de nouveau fermée.

Le militaire roula des yeux en riant de bonne foi. Puis, il retourna s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- J'ai tenu ma promesse, je n'ai rien demandé pendant une minute entière.

- D'accord, d'accord, je m'avoue vaincu! s'amusa Sheppard en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Un hôtel est un endroit où les gens logent temporairement lorsqu'ils sont loin de chez eux.

- Oh! Un gîte!

Le militaire haussa les épaules, signifiant que pour lui, c'était la même chose. Les secondes s'égrenèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne prononce un mot quand, tout à coup, Teyla se tourna vers Sheppard, une lueur de compréhension venant de s'allumer dans son regard.

- Pourquoi m'amènes-tu dans un hôtel? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Un énorme sourire naquit sur les lèvres du militaire.

- Parce que c'est un merveilleux endroit touristique.

- Bien sûr…

- Bah quoi, ce n'est pas pour rien que des milliers de gens les visitent à chaque année.

- Hum, hum…, acquiesça la jeune femme, toujours peu convaincue, mais s'amusant de la situation.

- On peut toujours retourner à la base, si tu préfères.

- Et je ne verrais pas le plus beau lieu de la planète Terre? Jamais.

La fausse conviction de la jeune femme fit sourire John. Comment avait-il pu ne pas la remarquer avant? Certes, il l'avait trouvé très séduisante dès leur première rencontre. De plus, elle dégageait une telle vivacité, une telle paix et une telle féminité. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas rendu compte avant qu'il l'aimait et que c'était réciproque? Après tout, la moitié d'Atlantis semblait déjà le savoir, alors que lui avait eu l'air d'un abruti. Bravo pour la réputation de tombeur qu'il appréciait entretenir!

Son téléphone portable raisonna, interrompant son flot de pensées. D'ailleurs, où avait-il été le mettre ce foutu cellulaire? Lorsqu'il le trouva finalement, perdu au fin fond de son sac à bandoulière, il devait bien avoir hurlé dix sonneries. Ce devait être vraiment important pour que la personne à l'autre bout du fil soit si tenace.

« Sheppard. »

« Lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard? », demanda une voix inconnue.

« Lui-même. Que puis-je pour vous? »

« Vous êtes demandé de toute urgence au SGC. Je ne peux vous fournir plus de détails au téléphone, mais il s'agit du docteur Rodney McKay. »

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Est-ce qu'il va bien? »

« Monsieur, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus… Il s'agit d'informations confidentielles. Vous serez briefé sur place. »

« Bien. Nous devrions arriver dans un quart d'heure. »

« Nous vous attendons avec impatience, monsieur. Au revoir. »

Le militaire n'eut même pas le temps de retourner la formule de politesse que son interlocuteur avait déjà raccroché. Il se précipita à nouveau à l'avant de la limousine et donna la nouvelle direction au chauffeur, en précisant que c'était extrêmement urgent.

- John, que se passe-t-il?

- Je n'en sais rien. Ils m'ont simplement dit que ça concernait Rodney.

Un pli soucieux apparu au milieu du front de l'Athosienne lorsqu'elle fronça les sourcils. Trop de choses arrivaient à son ami en un laps de temps si court… ce n'était certainement pas normal!

o0O0o

Ils arrivèrent finalement au SGC après dix interminables minutes. La voiture n'était pas encore immobilisée qu'ils s'élançaient déjà vers le poste de garde, où ils s'identifièrent avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur.

- Nom de Dieu, ils ne peuvent pas construire des engins allant plus vite, maugréa le militaire.

- Tu es trop habitué à la vitesse de la lumière, se moqua Teyla pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

Et John lui en fut reconnaissant. Il sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front. Cette femme avait un pouvoir apaisant, c'était certain. Finalement, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et les deux Atlantes furent accueillis par un infirmier et le colonel Carter. Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête et prirent immédiatement la direction des quartiers des visiteurs.

- Le docteur McKay semble en pleine crise, commença le jeune homme.

- Quel genre de crise? Si vous nous avez fait déplacer pour un épisode d'hypoglycémie, je vous jure que je vous tire une décharge paralysante sur le champ.

- Est-ce que l'on vous aurait dérangé? se moqua Samantha.

Les joues de Teyla prirent une adorable teinte rosée et elle détourna le regard. Voyant que ni John ni son amie ne semblaient vouloir rajouter quelque chose, la militaire décida de poursuivre les explications avant qu'ils n'arrivent à la chambre du scientifique.

- En fait, McKay semble plutôt dans un état second, comme s'il était fou et se parlait à lui-même.

John fronça les sourcils, se souvenant de la petite voix extra-terrestre que Rodney entendait après s'être fait piquer par une mouche sur P6X quelque chose. Pourtant, Carson leur avait assuré que le gène s'était résorbé. S'était-il trompé?

- Sans compter les crises d'angoisse et celles de colère qui se succèdent.

- Ça, c'est le Rodney que je connais!

L'infirmier et la militaire lui jetèrent un regard incrédule. Si _ça,_ c'était le Rodney McKay de tous les jours, ils étaient heureux de ne pas travailler sur Atlantis!

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant une porte d'un gris à peine plus foncé que le mur. Rien d'extraordinaire.

- Tentez de le raisonner… sans vous faire blesser, conclut Carter avec un petit sourire.

- Merci, répondit John avec un air semblant dire « vous êtes dérangée ou quoi? On parle de McKay : même s'il le voulait, il ne serait pas capable d'assassiner un raton-laveur! ».

Les deux Atlantes passèrent finalement le seuil de la porte, qui se referma derrière eux en un claquement sec, comme si on les condamnait à leur sort. John et Teyla échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension, puis se tournèrent vers leur ami qui était sagement assis sur son lit. Cependant, dès que leurs regards se posèrent sur lui, le scientifique se leva brusquement et se tourna vers le militaire et l'Athosienne, un air franchement rapace peint sur le visage.

- John…, murmura le canadien d'une voix à peine reconnaissable.

- Rodney…, répondit l'interpellé d'une voix prudente.

- Et Teyla, renchérit le scientifique en braquant son regard étrangement sombre sur la jeune femme.

- On nous a avertis que vous n'alliez pas bien, docteur McKay, expliqua la brunette.

Les épaules du canadien se secouèrent en un rire muet.

- Pourquoi j'irais bien? Ou mal?

- Rodney, vous êtes bizarre…

- Je l'ai toujours été. N'est-ce pas, John?

Subitement, le scientifique s'approcha du jeune couple et se mit à humer l'air autour d'eux.

- Pas à ce point…, répliqua Sheppard en regardant Rodney comme s'il avait complètement perdu l'esprit.

- Vous empestez les phéromones sexuelles…, murmura le scientifique avec un demi-sourire.

Puis, il s'éloigna de ses amis et fit claquer sa langue en les pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

- Vous ne devriez pas venir ici dans cet état…

- C'est une menace? se moqua John.

- Pourquoi? voulut savoir Teyla, nettement plus sérieuse que son comparse à ce moment.

Aussi imprévisible qu'un oiseau de proie, Rodney fondit sur Teyla et la plaqua au mur de béton, la retenant par les poignets.

- Parce que je suis incapable de me contrôler en ce moment!

À nouveau, McKay renifla la peau de la jeune femme.

- Humm… un doux effluve de peur. Pourquoi me craigniez-vous, Teyla? Je ne vais pas vous manger… quoique…

- Ça suffit, Rodney, tu vas te calmer, s'interposa Sheppard en empoignant son ancien amant par le bras et en l'éloignant de la jeune femme.

- Je rêve ou tu es jaloux, John? s'amusa le scientifique. Si ça te manque tant que ça, je peux sauter sur toi à la place… tu sais, je ne fais pas de favoritisme.

Le regard bleu océan de McKay passa de la jeune femme au militaire. Ce dernier croisa alors le regard interrogateur de Teyla et comprit que le scientifique en avait trop dit.

- Rodney, cesse de dire n'importe quoi. Tu n'es pas toi-même en ce moment.

- Tu as remarqué?

Cette fois-ci, Rodney éclata d'un rire franc, mais dépourvu d'émotion.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi?

- Oui. Dis-moi comment t'aider Rodney.

- Tu sais, ma gentille petite amie la mouche... elle n'est pas partie. Bien au contraire, la petite futée s'est introduite dans mon code génétique.

- Ça, on le sait déjà. Dis-moi quelque chose d'utile.

- Décidément, tu ne comprends rien, vociféra le scientifique en colère. Elle est en moi… mon ADN l'a assimilée! Elle et moi ne faisons plus qu'un maintenant.

- Comment est-ce possible? intervint Emmagan.

- Vous voulez m'aider?

- C'est ce qu'on s'évertue à faire depuis le début, se renfrogna le militaire.

- Il est adorable quand il fait cette bouille, n'est-ce pas? sourit le scientifique en s'adressant à Teyla.

- On s'écarte du sujet…, intervint le militaire en lançant un regard insistant à McKay.

- Si on ne peut plus s'amuser…

Nouveau regard intense de la part de Sheppard.

- La seule chose… disons logique, que vous pourriez faire pour moi en ce moment, c'est de contacter Carson et de lui dire de ramener ses jolies petites fesses ici et en vitesse!

- Pourquoi Carson? Il y a des médecins très compétents au sein du SGC.

- Qui a dit que c'était d'un médecin dont j'avais besoin? répliqua McKay en lui décochant un regard sans équivoque.

- Oh…

- Oh, quoi? s'énerva Teyla qui ne comprenait rien à l'échange silencieux des deux terriens.

- Je vais devenir complètement fou, gémit Rodney. Si personne ne fait rien, je jure que je vais sauter sur la première chose vivante et sexuée que je verrai… est-ce que c'est plus clair, Teyla?

- Oh… oui.

Le scientifique la gratifia d'un sourire crispé. Un silence gêné que personne ne désirait briser s'installa alors.

- Vous attendez que je perdre vraiment le contrôle ou quoi? s'impatienta le canadien.

- Oh… euh… non. On va tenter de contacter Beckett dans les plus brefs délais.

- C'est trop aimable…

John et Teyla quittèrent la chambre de Rodney et retrouvèrent l'infirmier et le colonel Carter dans le couloir. Ils attendaient visiblement des réponses.

- C'est plus grave que je ne le croyais, répondit Sheppard. On a besoin de Carson.

Et sans plus d'explications, il quitta précipitamment le petit groupe. Mal à l'aise, Teyla se décida finalement à le rejoindre, après un signe de tête pour les deux terriens.

Samantha laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré. L'infirmier haussa les épaules.

- Vous aurez sans doute plus de réponses en allant le voir vous-même, suggéra l'infirmier au colonel Carter.

- C'est ce que je me disais…, confirma la jeune femme en pénétrant dans les quartiers du scientifique, non sans avoir toqué.

Rodney, qui avait pris place à son bureau pour tenter de se changer les idées en écrivant un rapport supposé être très ennuyant, releva la tête.

- Entrez. Oh, bonjour colonel Carter, quel bon vent vous amène, débita-t-il, sarcastique.

Cette femme se croyait-elle tout permis? Ce n'était absolument pas le moment de venir le déranger.

- Bon, McKay, je veux une réponse franche : qu'est-ce qui vous arrive? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Un sourire éclaira les traits crispés du scientifique et la militaire crut voir ses pupilles devenir plus foncées.

- Sheppard n'a rien voulu vous dire.

- Non, en effet.

- Alors, il ne vous a sans doute pas avertie qu'il valait mieux ne pas me déranger.

- Oh, ne faites pas le snobinard.

- Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il est _dangereux_ d'être en ma présence en ce moment…

Et comme pour prouver ses dires, le canadien s'avança vers elle, lentement… très lentement… lui donnant un air menaçant.

- Savez-vous de quelle couleur est votre aura? demanda le scientifique.

- Quoi?! répliqua la jeune femme, un sourire moqueur voulant s'imposer sur ses lèvres.

- Elle est bourgogne… mais très pâle, presque transparente… Représentant tout à fait votre côté féminin, mais sans oublier celui de guerrière…

Doucement, Rodney fit glisser sa main à quelques centimètres du corps de la jeune femme, caressant une enveloppe que lui seul voyait. Sceptique, la militaire sursauta lorsqu'un irrépressible frisson la parcourut.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que…

- Vous n'auriez pas dû venir…

McKay continua à avancer vers Carter, qui se sentit tout à coup menacée par le scientifique pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il dégageait une telle impression de colère et de confiance en lui. Habituellement, il était le pire des arrogants, mais il semblait inoffensif. Le cœur de Carter s'emballa alors que son dos rencontrait le mur de béton.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venue? gémit McKay. Vous savez pourtant que je n'ai jamais pu résister à votre charme.

- Vous l'avez fait l'autre jour, lors de votre retour sur Terre, tenta-t-elle de le raisonner.

L'image du visage angélique de Carson s'imposa dans l'esprit de Rodney. Il ferma les yeux en serrant les poings, qu'il écrasa sur le mur de chaque côté de la jeune femme. Samantha écarquilla les yeux en constatant que les mains du scientifique s'étaient enfoncées de quelques centimètres dans le béton. Les larmes emplirent alors les yeux de McKay. Mais ce n'était pas des pleurs de douleur, mais bien de frustration. Il ne pouvait pas être infidèle à l'homme qu'il aimait, mais il se sentait perdre la tête face à cette tentatrice collée à lui.

- Partez! hurla-t-il en s'éloignant brusquement du colonel.

- Rodney, dites-moi comment…

- Sortez d'ici! rugit-il en se tournant vers la militaire récalcitrante.

Carter vit alors que ses yeux étaient devenus entièrement noirs et partit sans demander son reste. Elle avait à peine fermé la porte qu'elle entendit un déchirant hurlement dans lequel se mêlaient frustration et douleur. À ce moment, le mur de béton explosa en milliers de débris. Samantha se jeta sur le côté et se couvrit le visage pour se protéger. Lorsque tout sembla s'être calmé, la jeune femme se releva péniblement, elle s'avança vers l'ouverture laissée par l'explosion et vit Rodney au milieu de la pièce, reprenant difficilement son souffle.

- Il avait besoin d'évacuer sa frustration…, tenta d'expliquer l'infirmier qui était aussi venu voir ce qui s'était passé.

Samantha lui jeta un regard incertain et pria pour que Sheppard ramène le docteur Beckett le plus rapidement possible!

o0O0o

Pendant ce temps, ignorant tout des dégâts causés par le scientifique, John était dans le bureau du général, en pleine discussion avec le médecin.

« Comment ça, Rodney ne va pas bien du tout? », répéta l'écossais, à l'autre bout du fil, la voix teintée de reproches. « Vous ne lui avez quand même pas donné du citron? Est-ce que vous vous assurez qu'il mange au moins? »

« Carson… », soupira le militaire, exaspéré. « Je vous parle de problèmes… disons, moins _normaux_. »

« Oh! _Ce_ genre de problème. »

« Oui… »

« D'accord, je prends le premier vol pour les États-Unis. »

« Inutile. Je vais venir vous chercher en hélicoptère. »

« Vous êtes sûr que c'est sécuritaire? »

« Je sais piloter… vous savez quoi… et vous avez peur de me voir aux commandes d'un vulgaire hélico?! », s'étonna le militaire.

« J'ai une plus grande confiance en la technologie de… vous savez qui. »

« Cessez de faire l'enfant, il s'agit de Rodney quand même! »

« D'accord, d'accord! Ne commencez pas à me faire culpabiliser, John. »

« J'aime mieux ça! J'arrive dans douze heures, préparez-vous. »

« Si tôt! », se plaignit le médecin en jetant un regard à sa mère, occupée à préparer du thé – à la cannelle, sa saveur préférée.

Le médecin était déchiré. Il adorait sa mère et il voulait passer du temps avec elle ; il ne l'avait pas vu depuis une éternité! Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus ignorer le fait que son amant avait besoin de lui en ce moment.

« Disons que c'est très urgent… »

« Oh… bon, d'accord, je vous attends. »

« Parfait. Au revoir. »

« Bye. »

Beckett soupira en raccrochant le téléphone. Sa mère se tourna vers lui, une tasse de thé à la main et le découvrit soucieux.

- Ça va, mon chéri?

- Presque, répondit son fils avec un sourire navré.

- Un problème à ton travail?

- Oui, c'est Rodney, il a un problème d'ordre médical et…

- Et ils veulent le meilleur… c'est compréhensible, le coupa sa mère avec un sourire apaisant.

- Tu es la meilleure, sourit Carson en enlaçant sa mère et en déposant un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête.

- Mais je veux que tu me promettes de venir me voir plus souvent… Presque trois ans, c'est très long pour une pauvre mère.

- Oh oui, c'est certain!

- Et promets-moi aussi de me présenter ce cher Rodney, un jour.

- Dès que je l'aurai convaincu…, s'amusa le médecin.

- Dis-lui que je ne le mordrai pas.

- Peut-être, mais l'inverse serait possible.

La mère de Carson rit de bon cœur en couvant son fils d'un œil attendri.

- Je dois aller préparer mes affaires, je pars dans moins de douze heures, avertit l'écossais en embrassant sa mère sur la tempe.

Madame Beckett regarda son fils quitter la cuisine. Émue, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Son garçon était devenu un homme merveilleux, aussi vertueux que son défunt père. Toujours prêt à aider les autres, il avait la main sur le cœur et il n'hésitait pas à faire des sacrifices pour ceux qu'il aimait. Elle était très fière de son enfant.

o0O0o

Moins de vingt-quatre heures après avoir reçu l'appel de John, le médecin était dans l'ascenseur le menant à un des étages souterrains où Rodney était apparemment retenu dans une cellule d'isolement.

- Je ne comprends décidément pas comment vous avez pu en arriver à ce stade en si peu de temps, se désola l'écossais.

- Vous vous le demandez? s'amusa John, qui savait décidément quelque chose de plus que Carson.

Le militaire lui fit signe de le suivre, ce que le médecin fit avec un regard rempli d'interrogations. Sheppard l'emmena dans les quartiers des visiteurs et, plus précisément, à la chambre que Rodney avait occupée. Il lui pointa ensuite le trou dans le mur de béton et Beckett se baissa pour l'observer. La brèche devait bien faire trois fois la taille de sa tête.

- C'est Rodney qui a fait _ça_? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

- À mains nues, précisa le militaire.

- Moi qui croyais que mon diagnostic était fiable, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Le médecin semblait ravagé par la culpabilité.

- Carson, ce n'est absolument pas de votre faute. Si ça peut vous rassurer, le beeeeel infirmier n'a rien vu non plus.

- Vous avez entendu! s'indigna l'écossais.

- Un bon chef surveille les membres de son équipe en permanence…, se justifia-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas sous vos ordres, _colonel_, mais sous ceux d'Élizabeth.

- Peut-être, mais Rodney est officiellement toujours un membre de SGA-1.

Carson plissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres pour se retenir de répliquer.

- Et si on allait voir Rodney, s'amusa le militaire.

o0O0o

Rodney était nerveux depuis plusieurs minutes, ce qui ne plaisait guère à l'infirmier chargé de vérifier ses constantes. Il jeta un œil inquiet aux quelques militaires gardant l'endroit, mais ceux-ci ne semblaient guère se soucier de l'agitation du scientifique. Et pourtant, tout à coup, Mckay se redressa, droit comme un « i », dans son lit.

- Il est ici, murmura-t-il.

Puis, il tira de toutes ses forces sur les liens qui le retenaient aux poignets et aux chevilles.

- Docteur McKay, je vous en prie, calmez-vous! Ces sangles sont très solides, vous n'allez réussir qu'à vous faire mal!

La loi de Murphy, vous dis-je…

Pour contredire le jeune infirmier, la courroie retenant le bras droit du scientifique céda en un sinistre craquement. Rapidement, Rodney défit les autres attaches et fonça vers la porte de la cellule d'isolement.

- Docteur McKay, calmez-vous, ordonna un militaire à la peau basanée venu s'interposer entre le scientifique et la sortie.

Un drôle de pressentiment incita Rodney à se retourner. Il découvrit alors le jeune infirmier – Jones, d'après son badge sur son habit blanc immaculé – s'avançant vers lui en silence, une seringue à la main. Furieux, le scientifique leva la main, paume en avant en direction du jeune homme, et une spirale opalescente partie du centre de la main du canadien pour aller frapper le soignant en pleine poitrine. Le jeune homme fit un vol plané et percuta durement un mur de béton. Puis, le canadien se tourna vers les deux militaires qui s'interposaient entre lui et Carson. De nouveau, il leva un bras et envoya valser ses gardiens.

La porte s'ouvrit au moment précis où le rayon opalescent du scientifique se divisait en deux pour aller percuter simultanément les deux militaires. Beckett regarda avec horreur les trois hommes inconscients dans la pièce avant de se précipiter vers celui au teint basané, somme toute celui ayant atterri le plus près de l'entrée. Il constata alors avec soulagement qu'il n'était qu'assommé, ce qui était probablement aussi le cas de ses deux collègues. Le médecin releva alors un regard colérique vers le scientifique, qui recula devant l'œil sévère de son amant.

Rodney avait cru qu'au moment précis où il verrait Carson, il ne pourrait se retenir et lui sauterait au cou. Il avait même envisagé la possibilité de lui faire l'amour devant tout le monde. Mais dès que la porte s'était ouverte, l'aura puissante de Beckett avait empli la pièce et le scientifique avait soudain perdu de son assurance. Un sentiment renforcé par l'indignation évidente du médecin devant ses actes. À présent, il se sentait tout petit… et il avait affreusement honte.

- Rodney Meredith McKay…, commença l'écossais sur un ton de menaces. Tu vas m'expliquer sur le champ ce que tout ceci signifie, somma-t-il.

- J'ai été incapable de me retenir, c'est parti tout seul, se défendit le scientifique en pointant sa main.

Tout à coup, McKay haussa un sourcil en s'immobilisant. Des spirales rougeâtres étaient apparues dans ses paumes.

- Montre-moi, exigea le médecin dont la voix s'était radoucie.

Heureux de cette diversion inopinée, le scientifique tendit avec plaisir ses deux mains. Beckett les prit pour les observer de plus près afin de déterminer s'il s'agissait de brûlures ou d'autre chose. Cependant, le canadien ne lui laissa pas le loisir de faire son examen, car il retira subitement ses mains, comme s'il avait été électrifié.

- Quoi, encore? demanda le médecin, agacé.

Lorsqu'il leva son tendre regard bleu, Carson ne trouva que deux obsidiennes d'un noir profond.

- Pas encore, soupira-t-il.

Seul un sourire moqueur lui répondit. Mais avant que le scientifique puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, une équipe médicale – appelée par John – fit son entrée pour venir chercher les trois hommes inconscients. Carson se retourna pour observer le processus – déformation professionnelle, dirait-on. Lorsqu'il fut certain que les deux militaires et le jeune infirmier étaient entre de bonnes mains, il se retourna vers McKay.

- Bon, Rodney, toi et…

Beckett s'arrêta subitement, regardant autour de lui.

- Où est passé Rodney?

John, qui discutait avec le nouveau médecin du SGC pour lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé à ses hommes, se retourna brusquement vers l'écossais. Il dut constater à son tour que Rodney brillait par son absence.

- Que s'est-il passé?!

- Je n'en sais rien… Je lui parlais, quand l'équipe médicale est entrée. Je n'ai détourné les yeux que quelques secondes puis… il avait disparu!

- Ça devient une habitude… RODNEY! hurla le militaire, ce qui fit grimacer le médecin qui se boucha une oreille pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas devenu complètement sourd.

Silence. Rien que le silence. Carson soupira, hésitant entre inquiétude et exaspération. Alors que Sheppard allait prévenir toute la base que McKay avait disparu, ils entendirent quelqu'un toquer à la fenêtre de la salle d'observation de la cellule d'isolement. En levant les yeux, ils y découvrirent Rodney, nonchalamment assis à la table d'observation, qui les salua avec un sourire d'enfant gâté qui avait réussi un nouveau coup pendable.

- Comment est-ce qu'il est arrivé là? Je n'ai pas quitté la porte, je l'aurais vu s'il était sorti!

- Je ne comprends pas plus que vous, John.

- Je vais lui botter son petit cul de scientifique arrogant, menaça Sheppard en sortant au pas de course de la salle.

Carson vit le sourire de Rodney s'agrandir, ce qui ne lui plut guère. Le canadien fit un mouvement de la main et la porte de la cellule se referma. Beckett s'élança, mais il était déjà trop tard. Il tenta d'activer le système d'ouverture, mais il semblait bloqué en place. Le médecin se tourna à nouveau vers Rodney, bien décidé à lui demander des explications, mais il devint totalement muet lorsqu'il vit une spirale d'une lumière blanche intense entourée McKay de la tête aux pieds. Le scientifique disparut et, une seconde plus tard, il se re-matérialisa devant lui, la spirale blanche disparaissant lentement.

- Mais qu'est-ce…, réussit à articuler l'écossais.

- Oh, disons que ce sont de nouvelles capacités que je me suis découvertes, répondit fièrement Rodney.

- Quand?

- Il y a quatorze heures, huit minutes et trente-quatre secondes. Je ne te ferai pas le compte des secondes, si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Rodney…

- Oui, je sais, je suis bizarre. Mais tout ça va passer dès que la saison des amours sera finie, expliqua l'interpellé en secouant la main comme s'il voulait chasser une mouche.

- La… quoi?!

- Oh, c'est à cause de la mouche… ce n'est pas important.

- Pas important? Tu as envoyé trois hommes au tapis sans les toucher – ce qui entraîna un sourire fier de la part du scientifique – et tu peux te téléporter!

- Pas mal, n'est-ce pas!

Beckett lui décocha un regard sans équivoque.

- Oh, bon, d'accord, j'avoue que j'ai un peu perdu le contrôle avec mes « gardiens ». Mais sinon j'ai été très sage. Je n'ai même pas sauté sur le colonel Carter!

- Quoi?

Rodney baissa les yeux, conscient d'en avoir trop dit.

- Disons que c'est passé à ça, avoua-t-il en montrant la distance d'un centimètre avec son pouce et son index.

- Ah bon! s'exclama le médecin en croisant les bras. Et il y en a d'autres comme ça que je devrais savoir?

McKay leva les yeux, semblant compiler une liste effarante de bêtises.

- Tu es sûr que tu veux savoir?

- Oh que oui!

- Hum… bien… j'ai massacré un tableau dans les quartiers des visiteurs, j'ai presque sauté sur John, puis sur Teyla, puis sur le colonel Carter, j'ai fait un trou dans un mur, j'ai causé une poursuite dans les couloirs du SGC, j'ai démoli le nez d'un infirmier et le doigt d'un major, j'ai détruit la moitié de l'infirmerie, j'ai faussé compagnie quatre fois à mes geôliers en disparaissant, je crois que j'ai réduit en poussière une dizaine de paires de menottes, j'ai assommé un infirmier et deux militaires… mais, pire que tout, je t'ai déçu.

Carson expira subitement. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle. Rodney le regardait avec un air si coupable en ce moment qu'il se sentait fondre.

- Tu as fait tout ça… en moins d'une journée.

Le scientifique confirma.

- Et c'est moi qu'on appelle à la rescousse?!

- RODNEY!

L'interpellé se tourna vers John, rouge de rage d'avoir fait tout le chemin jusqu'au poste d'observation pour rien, puisque le canadien était de retour au point de départ. McKay lui fit un petit signe de la main en haussant les épaules, un air voulant dire « désolé, mais je ne peux rien y faire! » peint sur le visage.

- C'est quoi cette saison des amours? demanda Beckett à brûle-pourpoint.

- Regarde Canal Animal, répondit McKay en se renfrognant.

- Oh…

- Hum, répliqua le scientifique avec un air pincé.

- Ça dure combien de temps?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais…

- D'après _National Geographic_, chez la mouche commune, c'est deux mois, de juin à juillet.

Tous se tournèrent vers Samantha Carter, qui avait rejoint Sheppard dans le cubicule d'observation.

- Oh génial… on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge, geignit Rodney.

- J'ai dit chez la mouche commune… vous en avez vu beaucoup, vous, sur Terre des insectes qui inoculent des gènes?

Beckett sourit. La militaire avait raison : ils n'avaient aucun point de référence, alors autant attendre et observer, en bons scientifiques qu'ils étaient.

- Attendre et observer! Je ne suis pas un cobaye, s'indigna Rodney.

Tous levèrent les sourcils et restèrent muets comme des carpes.

- Quoi? s'énerva le canadien.

- Rodney, je n'ai rien dit… je l'ai pensé, expliqua Carson.

- Oh, et quoi encore! Je suis maudit…, se plaignit le scientifique en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

- Moi j'aimerais bien pouvoir lire les pensées des autres…, répliqua Sheppard.

- Oh, John! Tu n'es qu'un pervers, s'étouffa McKay en découvrant à quel genre de pensées le militaire aurait aimé accéder.

Le susnommé John éclata de rire, leva les mains en signe de reddition et quitta la tourelle, sous les regards médusés de Samantha et de Carson. Se sentant observée, la jolie blonde se retourna et découvrit que McKay la fixait, un sourcil moqueur levé. Elle réalisa tout à coup à quoi elle pensait une seconde plus tôt… à un mignon militaire qui lui rappelait drôlement _son_ général. Elle se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise, et salua les deux hommes avant de partir à son tour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as lu? s'amusa l'écossais.

- Et l'intimité, Carson? s'indigna le canadien. Je croyais que tu étais un spécialiste du secret professionnel.

- Quel secret professionnel? demanda Beckett, peu convaincu.

- Celui entre deux brillants scientifiques, évidemment.

- Ah bien sûr, comment ai-je pu l'oublier.

- Je l'ignore…, murmura le brun en s'approchant lentement de son compagnon.

- Euh… Rodney? demanda le médecin, incertain.

- Je suis en parfait contrôle de mes moyens… tu m'as simplement manqué, est-ce un crime?

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, Rodney s'empara des lèvres de son médecin préféré. Il avait presque oublié la bouffée de chaleur que cela lui procurait à chaque fois. Il redécouvrit le goût particulier de la bouche de Carson, la caresse que provoquait la barbe mal rasée de l'écossais sur sa peau et la sensation affriolante de la langue de Carson jouant avec la sienne, l'entraînant dans une valse débridée, le faisant chavirer dans le monde des sensations.

- D'accord, là, j'ai perdu le contrôle…, murmura le canadien d'une voix rauque de désir.

Tendrement, le scientifique attira Carson vers le lit sur lequel il était ligoté quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Rodney, je doute que ce soit le bon endroit pour… enfin, tu vois.

- Quoi? Tu veux plus d'intimité?

- Idéalement.

Le scientifique sourit et sauta sur le lit en faisant signe à Beckett de s'approcher. Le médecin fronça les sourcils, mais, hypnotisé par ses grands yeux bleu ciel, il alla tout de même rejoindre McKay. Ce dernier agrippa la veste de l'écossais et une boule de lumière intense entoura alors le lit et les deux hommes.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?!

- Ton intimité. Personne ne peut voir à l'intérieur de cette boule, c'est comme si on était seul!

- Tu as d'autres pouvoirs cachés comme ça que je devrais connaître?

- Des tas… mais chaque chose en son temps, sourit le scientifique volant à nouveau les lèvres de son bel écossais. Tiens, parlant de « timing ».

Carson fronça les sourcils, mais alors qu'il allait poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, il comprit ce que Rodney avait voulu dire. En effet, le scientifique avait simplement cligné des yeux et tous leurs vêtements s'étaient envolés. McKay le regardait avec un air déluré.

- Hum… j'aime bien ce pouvoir, conclut le médecin.

- Même au beau milieu de ton infirmerie?

- Pas si j'ai des patients, précisa tout de même Beckett.

- C'est bon à savoir…, murmura le canadien avec d'un ton lubrique.

- Mais pour l'instant, Rodney, fais-moi plaisir…

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

- Ferme-la.

Le scientifique éclata de rire et Carson en profita pour aller embrasser sa pomme d'Adam qui tressautait au rythme des spasmes de joie qui traversaient son amant. Puis, il l'amena doucement à s'allonger sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur les hanches du scientifique. Lentement, Carson parcourut la peau de Rodney d'une multitude de petits baisers d'où dardait parfois sa langue, arrachant de doux gémissements de la part du scientifique délicieusement torturé. Rodney avait l'impression qu'une coulée de lave suivait avec soin le chemin de baisers que Carson s'évertuait à créer. Chacune de ses cellules répondait à l'appel de son amant, se sentant irrésistiblement attirées par ce corps brûlant qui les appelait.

Tout à coup, Rodney étouffa un juron en se mordant violemment la lèvre inférieure, mais il ne put empêcher son corps de se tendre en un arc de plaisir. Son amant venait de refermer sa bouche libertine autour de son sexe dressé sans avertissement aucun. Instantanément, une de ses mains vint se perdre dans les cheveux coupés courts du médecin, alors que l'autre s'agrippait de toutes ses forces aux draps immaculés, tentant de rester un tant soit peu ancré dans la réalité matérielle. Dieu que cette langue était experte!

Sentant que son amant approchait du paroxysme et voulant faire durer le plaisir un peu plus longtemps, Carson arrêta toute stimulation. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arracher un grognement de frustration de la part de Rodney, qui ne voulait rien d'autre que de sentir à nouveau la langue agile de son amant sur son corps.

- Si tu oses bouger, Rodney McKay, je te promets que je t'attache, menaça Carson pour enrayer toute tentative de rébellion de la part de son amant.

- Sadique!

- Tu n'as encore rien vu, répondit l'écossais avec un sourire énigmatique.

Pour faire taire toutes les objections du canadien, Beckett alla sceller ses lèvres en un baiser passionné.

- Rodney, puis-je demander un service à tes merveilleux pouvoirs?

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

- Par simple mesure de précaution, je préfèrerais qu'on utilise un préservatif.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, Carson, cette mouche n'est contagieuse que par piqûre, pas par relations sexuelles, sourit le scientifique.

- Je préfère tout de même ne pas prendre de risques.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux…

Rodney fit claquer ses doigts et un préservatif lubrifié emballé apparut dans sa main.

- Je l'ai… disons emprunté à John, s'amusa le canadien.

- Quoi! Tu peux aussi téléporter des objets?

- Plus tard, Carson, répondit Rodney en enfilant le préservatif comme son amant le désirait.

Le médecin alla déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon pour le remercier de sa compréhension, puis, sans prévenir, il s'empala sur l'objet de virilité de son amant. Cette fois-ci, Rodney ne put retenir un « putain! » énergique. Constatant que Carson restait immobile, le scientifique le regarda avec inquiétude.

- Ça va?

Un sourire sensuel illumina le doux visage du médecin.

- Oh que oui, répondit-il en débutant de vigoureux mouvement de bassin.

McKay rejeta la tête en arrière en un gémissement muet, puis se redressa subitement pour aller voler un baiser d'une infinie douceur à son amant. Carson en resta même surpris, car il ne s'était pas attendu à autant de tendresse au milieu d'une étreinte passionnée. Rodney plongea son regard dans celui de Carson et ils restèrent ainsi de nombreuses secondes, se délectant seulement de la présence de l'autre.

- Je t'aime, Carson.

Doucement, le scientifique posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amant et lui imposa un rythme lent, son regard toujours soudé à celui de Beckett. Cet échange muet était d'une telle intensité que Carson en eut un frisson de plaisir. Le médecin fut alors parcouru d'un violent frémissement lorsque McKay heurta sa prostate et, sans qu'il le veuille, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau du torse de Rodney qui ne ressentit même pas la douleur tant son plaisir était ardent. Le scientifique empoigna alors le sexe érigé de son amant et lui imprégna le même rythme que leurs bassins. Face à cette double stimulation, Carson ne put se retenir bien longtemps et il se déversa en laissant échapper le nom de son partenaire. Rodney reçut alors une telle décharge de pure énergie qu'il rejoignit rapidement son amant au septième ciel. Beckett s'effondra à côté du scientifique et tenta de reprendre sa respiration.

- Wow…, murmura McKay.

Ce qui fit rire le médecin.

- Non, non, je t'assure… wow!

- À ce point-là?

- Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire cette sensation!

Carson sourit et vint nicher son nez au creux du cou de son compagnon, où il déposa un baiser.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Rodney.

- Je sais, répondit simplement l'interpellé en déposant à son tour un baiser sur le front de l'écossais.

- Mais je suis désolé… je t'avais promis de ne plus sortir mes griffes…

Tout en s'excusant, Carson s'était relevé sur un coude pour évaluer l'état de l'épiderme de son pauvre amant. Cependant, il ne découvrit aucune marque. Il passa sa main sur le torse du scientifique pour s'assurer que ses yeux ne le trompaient pas.

- Je guéris très rapidement, expliqua l'objet de tant d'attention.

- Combien d'autres pouvoirs cachés as-tu?!

- Chaque chose en son temps, Carson, chaque chose en son temps… Et parlant de ça, là je vais te montrer ma fabuleuse capacité à m'endormir en trois secondes.

- Nous devons d'abord prendre une douche, sourit le médecin avec un air de semi-reproche qui lui était propre.

- Hum, hum…, acquiesça le scientifique, les yeux déjà clos et d'un simple geste de la main, Rodney effaça de leur corps respectif toute trace de leurs ébats récents, les laissant propres comme des sous neufs.

Un second geste fit apparaître une moelleuse douillette sur leurs corps nus. Médusé, Carson regarda son amant s'endormir aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait prédit. Après quelques secondes, il secoua la tête et s'allongea pour prendre quelques heures de repos. De toute évidence, Rodney n'avait pas fini de l'étonner!


	8. Chapitre 8: Invasion ou reddition?

_Disclaimer : La série, les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas. De plus, je ne retire aucun salaire de ces écrits. Je ne fais que satisfaire mon esprit tordu de fan :0P (en espérant que d'autres personnes apprécient et se divertissent ;0)._

_Rating : Cette fic est classée M et c'est un slash. Vous êtes prévenu(e)! ;0)_

_Note de l'auteure : Les choses commencent à se corser et je préfère vous avertir que la suite ne sera pas nécessairement très jojo!_

_Petit mot pour **Charlie**: merci pour toutes te reviews très enthousiastes! Elles me font toujours énormément rire.. je te jure, je suis pliée en 36 sur ma chaise à chaque fois que je les lis! Gros bisous à toi :0D_

_**

* * *

**__**Chapitre 8 : Invasion ou reddition?**_

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla enfin, Carson découvrit Rodney en train de l'épier.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé?

- Je n'ai pas calculé… assez, oui.

- Pardon? Le grand Rodney McKay n'a pas calculé? se moqua le médecin en s'étirant.

- Par contre, je peux calculer combien de temps il me faudrait pour te lancer en bas de ce lit, menaça le scientifique.

- Tu n'oserais pas.

- Vraiment?

Devant l'air féroce et ludique de l'homme qu'il aimait, Carson comprit qu'il était sérieux.

- Rodney…

Le voyant fondre sur lui comme un rapace sur sa proie, le médecin préféra sauter de lui-même en bas du lit. Cela n'empêcha pas le scientifique de le poursuivre. Beckett détala de l'autre côté du lit et Rodney sauta par-dessus le matelas pour attraper son amant. Carson l'évita de justesse et se retrouva dos au dôme de lumière. Voyant McKay s'élancer vers lui, le médecin voulut faire un pas en arrière, mais il trébucha. Carson se retrouva donc allongé par terre, un Rodney hilare par-dessus lui. Beckett avisa alors une Samantha Carter stupéfaite qui les fixait, son amant et lui. L'écossais vérifia alors rapidement qu'ils n'étaient pas en tenue d'Adam et il fut agréablement surpris de découvrir que McKay et lui étaient exactement dans la même tenue que lorsqu'ils avaient pénétré dans la sphère que Rodney avait construite.

- Bon sang, mais où étiez-vous? cracha le colonel Carter, visiblement à bout de nerfs.

Beckett repoussa le scientifique, qui ne semblait pas vouloir cesser de rire, et se releva en lissant ses vêtements.

- Nous n'avons pas quitté l'infirmerie, affirma-t-il.

- Je vous demande pardon?

Carson se tourna alors vers Rodney, toujours assis au sol. Les avait-il amenés… ailleurs?

- Non, non, je confirme, nous sommes restés ici, intervint le canadien en entendant les pensées de son amant.

- Cela fait trois jours que nous vous cherchons et que nous faisons des tests sur une étrange énergie qui semblait stagner ici, expliqua la militaire en pointant le lit que les deux hommes avaient quelque peu malmené.

Un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres du brillant scientifique d'Atlantis. Samantha croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui lança un regard qui aurait même fait culpabiliser Teal'c.

- Qu'avez-vous fait, docteur McKay?

- Moi?

- Trois jours, Rodney! répéta alors Carson, qui venait de se remettre de sa stupeur.

- Tu avais besoin de dormir…, s'amusa McKay en lança une œillade sans équivoque à son amant.

La militaire écarquilla alors les yeux. Elle venait de comprendre! Quand Rodney avait dit qu'il était avec quelqu'un, il parlait de l'écossais! Toutes les pièces du casse-tête se mirent alors en place dans son brillant cerveau.

- OK, vous savez quoi, je ne veux _rien_ entendre de plus.

Secouant la tête, la jeune femme partit sans demander son reste.

- Rodney…

- Je n'ai rien fait! se défendit l'interpellé. Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si elle saisit vite…

Le sourire espiègle qu'arbora alors le scientifique ne laissa pas de place au doute dans l'esprit de Carson quant au raisonnement de son amant. Le médecin lui servit son air « mais oui, bien sûr… à d'autre! ».

- Je meurs de faim, s'exclama le scientifique jugeant plus sage de changer de sujet.

o0O0o

Les deux amoureux retrouvèrent tous leurs amis au mess. Appelez ça le destin… Carson penchait pour une toute autre explication, le genre d'explication qui pouvait se résumer en un mot : Rodney. Cependant, le médecin n'eut guère le temps de pouvoir étoffer ses présomptions puisqu'il fut accablé de questions à l'instant même où ils posèrent un pied dans la salle. Évidemment, le canadien se fit un plaisir d'y répondre pour lui. Rodney était si fier de tout expliquer, comme toujours, qu'il ne lui laissa même pas la chance de placer un mot à son tour. Mi-contrarié et mi-exaspéré, le médecin prit place entre John et Élizabeth.

- Je crois qu'on a retrouvé notre bon vieux Rodney, murmura alors Sheppard à l'oreille de Beckett en faisant allusion à la volubilité recouvrée du canadien.

- À qui croyez-vous que c'est dû? ironisa l'écossais.

- Je ne veux pas de détails!

Le militaire haussa les sourcils et poussa un long soupir avant d'enfourner un morceau de croissant dans sa bouche. Puis, sa bouchée avalée, il se pencha à nouveau vers Beckett.

- Je sais à quel point Rodney peut être… éreintant.

Le militaire reçut un mémorable coup de coude dans les côtes provenant de Teyla.

- Aïeuh!!

La jeune femme releva hautainement le nez, ignorant totalement les plaintes de son nouvel amoureux. Tout le monde épiait le couple, même Rodney s'était tu, ce qui n'était pas peu dire! Tout à coup, un tonitruant éclat de rire explosa en provenance de Ronon. Décidément, ces terriens le feraient toujours rire. Élizabeth soupira et secoua la tête, telle une mère regardant ses enfants se chamailler.

- Je ne voudrais pas briser l'atmosphère, mais je dois vous avertir que nous partons cet après-midi, intervint-elle.

- Déjà! se désola Carson.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Beckett, vous pourrez abuser de Rodney, même sur Atlantis, plaisanta John.

Ce qui lui valut un nouveau coup de coude de la part de Teyla et une claque derrière la tête, gracieuseté de Carson. Alors que John allait ouvrir la bouche pour se plaindre des mauvais traitements qu'on lui infligeait, une tarte au citron vint terminer sa course sur le visage du militaire.

- Rodney! s'indigna l'écossais.

L'interpellé haussa simplement les épaules, un énorme sourire peint sur le visage ne laissant aucun doute sur sa culpabilité. Sheppard prit l'initiative d'enlever la meringue étalée sur son visage, sous les rires mal contenus de ses amis.

- Ma vengeance sera terrible! menaça le militaire.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, je n'ai pas vraiment peur…

- Mais qui êtes-vous? Qu'avez-vous fait de notre Rodney McKay? s'exclama Radek sur un ton scandalisé digne d'une pièce de Shakespeare.

- Faites attention, Zelenka, cette cafétéria contient beaucoup d'autres tartes… et divers autres mets, menaça le scientifique en haussant un sourcil.

- Bon, bon, bon… Ça suffit, allez préparer vos valises, ordonna Élizabeth dont le sourire contredisait le ton sévère qu'elle tentait de prendre.

- Oui, maman, répondit John qui était toujours affairé à retirer les traces de dessert de son précieux visage.

La diplomate les regarda quitter le mess avec un regard orgueilleux. Oui, elle était fière de ses hommes qui, malgré la guerre qui faisait rage dans la galaxie de Pégase et malgré leurs différences, avaient réussi à créer de profondes amitiés… et même plus.

À ce moment, Weir croisa le regard de Radek, qui tardait à quitter la cafétéria. Le tchèque lui fit un sourire timide et baissa les yeux avant de les relever. Élizabeth n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait en comprendre. Tout à coup, Zelenka entra en collision avec un militaire qui entrait dans le mess. La brunette le vit se confondre en excuses et, après lui avoir lancé un regard gêné, il passa précipitamment la porte. Il fallait avouer que ce petit bout d'homme, sous ses airs de gamin, était quelqu'un d'extrêmement intelligent et d'attachant. Élizabeth soupira en se levant à son tour. À cause de sa condition de dirigeante, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tomber amoureuse d'un des hommes dont elle avait la responsabilité. Alors, elle préférait ne pas penser à tous ces papillons qui avaient décidé d'entamer une salsa dans son estomac.

o0O0o

Deux heures plus tard, toute l'équipe de l'expédition était réunie sur la plateforme, devant le vortex bleuté qui les attendait.

- Nous vous souhaitons bon voyage à tous, dit le général par pure formalité. Nous attendons votre prochaine équipe dans deux jours, docteur Weir.

- Bien, monsieur. À bientôt.

Les deux dirigeants échangèrent un signe de tête, puis SGA-1 rejoignit les autres membres de l'autre côté de la Porte. Dès qu'ils eurent franchi le vortex, un drôle de pressentiment assaillit Rodney.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas…, murmura-t-il, à moitié pour lui-même.

Élizabeth lui lança un regard inquiet et, les sourcils froncés, monta jusqu'à la salle de commandement.

- Où est le colonel Caldwell? demanda-t-elle à un jeune homme qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu dans l'expédition.

L'inconnu sourit, sans regarder la dirigeante. Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sentiment de malaise que ressentait Weir. Le jeune homme assis devant l'ordinateur principal était pourtant habillé de l'uniforme d'Atlantis.

- Qui êtes-vous?

- Mon nom est Karim, répondit l'étranger. Mon chef arrive pour vous parler, docteur Weir.

- D'où venez-vous? Que faites-vous ici? s'alarma la diplomate.

- Mon chef répondra à toutes vos questions.

À ce moment, Élizabeth entendit un brouhaha à l'étage inférieur et elle se précipita pour voir ce qui se passait. Elle découvrit John, Teyla, Ronon, Lorne et quelques autres militaires en train d'affronter des hommes et des femmes portant l'uniforme d'Atlantis, mais n'étant pourtant pas des Atlantes.

- Que se passe-t-il? Que nous voulez-vous? J'exige des réponses! s'écria-t-elle en éloignant le dénommé Karim du panneau de contrôle.

Cependant, le jeune homme ne lui répondit que par le même sourire insolant qu'il lui avait offert à son arrivée.

- RODNEY!

Ça, c'était clairement la voix de Carson – l'accent ne trompait pas. La diplomate s'élança de nouveau vers la rambarde et constata que le scientifique était inconscient pour une raison obscure et que des envahisseurs étaient en train de l'amener sur une sorte de brancard. Weir dévala les escaliers, de plus en plus contrariée.

- Ça suffit, lâchez-le immédiatement!

Bon sang, mais où étaient passées leurs armes! Au bas de l'escalier, la dirigeante d'Atlantis fut interceptée par un homme imposant à la peau couleur café au lait.

- Bonjour, docteur Weir. Mon nom est Allock. Je suis le chef des Sholkiens.

- Libérez mes hommes! Comment êtes-vous arrivés jusqu'ici et que nous voulez-vous?

- Vos hommes ne sont nullement des prisonniers. Ils sont libres de se rendre où bon leur semble, que ce soit sur cette cité ou ailleurs. De toute façon, nous ne sommes pas venus pour vous envahir, mais simplement pour récupérer notre bien.

- De quoi parlez-vous?

L'homme pointa Rodney, qui avait été déposé sur un brancard semblant être fait de cristal.

- Le docteur McKay fait partie de mes hommes et il est hors de question que vous l'emmeniez où que ce soit.

- Il a pourtant été choisi. Je suis vraiment navré, mais il doit revenir sur Sholkia avec nous.

- Je me fiche qu'il ait été choisi ou non, Rodney n'ira nulle part! intervint Beckett, nettement énervé.

- Vous n'avez pas le pouvoir de nous empêcher d'emmener votre ami avec nous, j'en ai bien peur.

Pour prouver ses dires, le Sholkien pointa la paume de sa main vers la Porte des Étoiles qui s'ouvrit instantanément. Les hommes portant le brancard où Rodney reposait inconscient s'avancèrent vers le vortex. John s'élança pour leur barrer le chemin, Teyla et Ronon arrivant rapidement en renforts. Le temps d'affronter SGA-1, les hommes lâchèrent leur précieux fardeau, qui continua de léviter sur place. Carson en profita pour rejoindre son compagnon, le secouant énergiquement.

- Rodney, pour l'amour de Dieu, réveille-toi! Ce serait le moment parfait pour nous faire une démonstration de tes fabuleux pouvoirs.

Voyant le meneur des Sholkiens se diriger vers le scientifique et le médecin, Zelenka s'empressa de rejoindre ses amis avant qu'il n'ait pu les atteindre.

- Docteur Beckett, je crois qu'il serait judicieux de déguerpir d'ici au plus vite, annonça le tchèque en désignant Allock d'un signe de tête.

Ensemble, les deux hommes soulevèrent Rodney et entourèrent chacun leurs épaules d'un des bras du canadien.

- Bloody hell! Rodney, je te jure que si on survit à ça, je te mets au régime!

- Arrêtez-vous, somma le chef des Sholkiens.

Élizabeth cherchait frénétiquement une arme pour empêcher la progression de l'homme à la peau basanée. De toute évidence, elles avaient toutes disparu lors de leur passage à travers le vortex.

- Docteur Weir!

L'interpellée leva les yeux et découvrit le major Lorne qui lui lança un fusil paralysant. Le militaire pointa silencieusement Allock et la diplomate hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait compris. Alors qu'elle visait sa cible, Élizabeth vit du coin de l'œil qu'un des soldats étrangers fonçait sur elle. Elle se dépêcha de lâcher une première charge, avant de bifurquer vers la droite pour éviter l'homme qui se ruait sur elle tel un joueur de football. Le coup qu'elle avait eu le temps de tirer n'atteignit le dirigeant seulement qu'à la jambe – après tout, elle était diplomate, pas militaire! Mais Evan, qui se tenait en renfort sur le palier supérieur, percuta sa cible en pleine poitrine alors que ce dernier se tournait pour voir qui l'avait agressé. De ce fait, Allock n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Cependant, le temps qu'elle observe cette scène, même si cela ne dura qu'une seconde tout au plus, Élizabeth avait perdu un temps très précieux et elle se retrouva en mauvaise posture face au soldat Sholkien. La brunette se protégea le visage alors que l'envahisseur levait un étrange bâton pour la frapper. Mais le choc prévu n'eut jamais lieu. Weir baissa finalement ses bras et découvrit Laura Cadman qui jetait un regard dégoûté sur le soldat, inconscient au sol.

- Je n'ai jamais supporté les hommes qui frappaient les femmes, décréta la militaire en tendant la main à Élizabeth.

- Merci.

- C'est tout naturel. Oh! À terre!

Weir obéit sans hésiter et Cadman assena un puissant coup de pied à la mâchoire d'un nouvel assaillant. Puis, elle s'empara de l'arme qu'Élizabeth avait utilisée quelques secondes plus tôt pour neutraliser l'ennemi.

- Je ne comprends pas où sont passées toutes nos armes! s'énerva la militaire.

- Il y a bien plus encore que je ne comprends pas! Suivez-moi, nous devons les empêcher de collecter des informations sur Atlantis!

Laura jeta un regard vers Beckett, qui disparaissait derrière une porte avec Rodney et Zelenka. Rassurée, elle suivit la diplomate et remplit son rôle de garde du corps jusqu'au poste de commandement qu'elle se fit un énorme plaisir de nettoyer de la vermine. Élizabeth se mit alors à pianoter sur l'ordinateur portable relié au panneau central. Elle sélectionna l'empreinte énergétique d'un des envahisseurs et décela une différence entre leurs énergies et celle de ses hommes.

/ John/

/ Ce n'est pas tout à fait le bon moment Élizabeth/

/ Où êtes-vous/

/ Près de l'E2PZ. Nous voulions nous assurer que ce n'était pas ce qu'ils recherchaient. /

/ Derrière vous. Il y en a deux/

Un long silence s'installa alors. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard. La diplomate se demanda tout à coup où la militaire avait laissé son bébé. Quel âge avait-elle déjà? Tout au plus un mois et demi. Le cœur de la jeune femme devait être déchiré : défendre la cité ou protéger son enfant.

/ Comment le saviez-vous/

Weir se retourna vers son écran. Ils étaient en sécurité pour le moment, aucun ennemi ne rôdait près de John et ses hommes.

/ Je suis à la salle de commandement. Ils ont une signature énergétique différente de la nôtre. Nous allons essayer de les confiner dans la section des cellules, d'accord/

/ Bien. Combien sont-ils/

/ Une cinquantaine, à première vue. /

/ Où sont-ils/

- Ici! hurla presque Cadman.

La militaire se mit alors à tirer dans tous les sens, mais les hommes d'Allock étaient bien trop nombreux. En effet, les Sholkiens, en voyant leur leader à terre, avaient désigné le premier venu comme étant le coupable de ce crime. Et, comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un seul esprit, ils s'étaient tous dirigés vers Élizabeth et Laura.

/ John, dépêchez-vous de venir ici/

La diplomate chercha une arme quelconque, mais ne trouva rien de bien utile. La militaire reculait sans cesse et leurs assaillants gagnaient du terrain.

- Docteur Weir, bon sang, faites quelque chose!

Subitement et d'un même mouvement, tous les soldats Sholkiens s'arquèrent, comme s'ils avaient tous reçu un coup au milieu de la colonne vertébrale, puis ils s'effondrèrent au sol. Les deux femmes restèrent interdites devant ce véritable miracle. Finalement, Laura se tourna vers la dirigeante d'Atlantis.

- Wow… je ne vous savais pas aussi efficace!

- Je n'ai rien fait, se défendit Élizabeth.

- Non, c'est Rodney, intervint Radek.

En effet, le scientifique se tenait au haut des marches et secouait ses mains comme si elles le faisaient souffrir. Il regardait le carnage qu'il venait de commettre d'un œil froid et indifférent. Il était bien loin du Rodney angoissé et proche de la crise de nerfs à chaque bataille qu'ils connaissaient!

- Est-ce qu'ils sont morts? s'enquit finalement Weir.

- Non, ils ont reçu l'équivalent d'une décharge paralysante, expliqua McKay.

- Montre-moi tes mains, intima Carson.

Ce que le canadien fit sans rouspéter, pour une fois. John, Teyla, Ronon, Lorne et quelques autres militaires arrivèrent à ce moment.

- Que s'est-il passé? voulut savoir Dex.

- McKay les a pulvérisés, expliqua Cadman.

- Wow, Rodney, c'est toi qui as fait ça tout seul? Il va vraiment falloir que tu me montres comment tu arrives à faire ça! sourit Sheppard.

Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part du scientifique, car ils savaient pertinemment tous les deux que John ne pouvait pas accomplir de tels exploits, car il n'avait pas été infecté par un virus alien, lui. Élizabeth se tourna alors vers Cadman.

- Où est votre fille?

- Meredith? Elle est en sécurité avec le sergent Chucks.

- Oh…, répondit simplement la diplomate.

- Meredith? s'indigna Rodney.

- Ça lui allait comme un gant! Oh, ne faites pas cette tête, je suis sûre que vous êtes flatté, sourit la militaire.

Le scientifique renifla et croisa les bras en signe de déni.

- Et si tu veux tout savoir, son nom complet c'est Meredith Carson Cadman, renchérit Laura.

Le canadien plissa les yeux et les darda sur la jeune maman.

- Ça n'arrange rien, cracha jalousement McKay.

- Carson est un nom féminin et masculin? intervint John.

- Tout à fait! s'exclama joyeusement Laura.

Sheppard lança une œillade moqueuse à l'écossais et ne put empêcher un large sourire de venir étirer ses traits.

- Oh, c'est bon, amusez-vous à mes dépens… mais n'oubliez pas qu'en tant que médecin, je sais beaucoup de choses sur vous que vous ne voudriez sans doute pas que je révèle…, menaça Beckett.

- Oh, ça, c'est un coup bas!

Carson eut alors une mine arrogante typiquement Rodneyesque et le militaire pensa que les deux hommes passaient décidément trop de temps ensemble. Teyla se racla alors la gorge et tout le monde se tourna vers l'interruptrice.

- Sans vouloir paraître empressée, je considère que ces gens ont passé suffisamment de temps sur Atlantis.

- Ça, c'est une femme brillante! s'enorgueillit Sheppard.

Rodney laissa échapper un bruyant soupir exaspéré alors que Teyla baissait le regard en rougissant, les autres se contentant de rouler des yeux.

- Bien, où allons-nous envoyer nos drôles de coucous? s'enquit le militaire.

- N'importe quelle planète désertique fera l'affaire! conclut Rodney, entraînant quelques sourires – après tout, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Ronon de laisser exploser ses émotions… pas qu'il nous ferait pensé à un certain Jaffa…

- Je ne vous conseille pas de faire cela.

Élizabeth, qui s'apprêtait à fermer le vortex qu'Allock avait ouvert, arrêta son geste et se tourna vers le dirigeant des Sholkiens qui se tenait péniblement en haut des escaliers.

- Mais comment… vous avez reçu deux décharges paralysantes! s'étonna Lorne.

- En effet. C'est bien pourquoi j'ai autant de difficultés à marcher, sinon je vous aurais déjà tous punis pour votre insolence.

- Tiens, ça, ça me rappelle de vilains méchants d'une autre galaxie, ironisa John, dont seuls les terriens comprirent l'allusion aux Goa'ulds.

Ignorant la remarque du militaire, l'étranger survola la pièce de la paume de sa main et tous ses hommes disparurent dans un nuage de fumée mauve.

- Docteur McKay, je vous conseille de venir avec moi, dit Allock.

- Il n'en est pas question! s'énerva Carson en s'interposant entre son amant et le chef des Sholkiens.

- Si vous désirez revoir le colonel Caldwell, ses hommes et vos armes, je crois que ce sacrifice sera nécessaire.

- Où sont-ils? Qu'avez-vous fait d'eux? s'enquit Élizabeth.

- Ils sont en sécurité, mais néanmoins ils sont mes prisonniers. Je n'ai que faire d'eux, contrairement à vous. Je considère que le marché est à votre avantage.

- Moi je ne trouve pas, intervint Zelenka, ce qui lui valut de nombreux regards étonnés.

Mal à l'aise, le tchèque haussa les épaules. Il n'avait jamais été un fervent partisan du commandant du Dédale, alors que Rodney était un membre indispensable à l'expédition – chose que le scientifique ne savait que trop bien.

- C'est gentil, Radek, mais je pense que « monsieur-je-me-prends-pour-le-Capitaine-Kirk » a raison.

- Quoi?! s'écrièrent en cœur tous les Atlantes présents.

- Merci pour votre confiance en mon jugement, répliqua le canadien, irrité.

Beckett prit son amant pas les épaules et se retint de justesse de le secouer comme un prunier. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais il avait une terrible envie de lui fourrer un citron dans la bouche pour prévenir d'autres non-sens de franchir le seuil de ses lèvres.

- Rodney, j'espère que c'est parce que tu as reçu un violent coup sur la tête que tu sors de telles inepties…

- Non, je suis parfaitement conscient de ce que je dis! Mais pensez-y, on parle de centaines d'hommes et de femmes contre moi… seulement moi. Je pense que le calcul n'est pas si difficile à faire, même si vous n'avez pas mon brillant cerveau.

Un lourd silence s'installa alors dans la salle de commandement. Tous prenaient conscience de la douloureuse vérité que le canadien venait de mettre en lumière. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de condamner un nombre effarant d'innocents… mais, pour Rodney…

- Je te promets que l'on va te retrouver et que l'on va te ramener, affirma Sheppard.

- J'espère bien! murmura Rodney, le léger tremblement de sa voix trahissant sa peur et son doute.

- Je veux que vous nous rameniez nos hommes avant! ordonna Weir.

Allock baissa la tête en signe d'acquiescement et tous les disparus surgirent aux quatre coins de la salle d'embarquement. Élizabeth offrit un air désolé à Rodney, comme si elle venait de le condamner. Le scientifique lui renvoya un sourire qu'il voulait confiant, mais qui eut plutôt l'effet contraire. Radek prit alors le canadien dans ses bras et le serra si fort que Rodney dut protester, craignant l'asphyxie.

- Jamais personne ne pourra vous remplacer, Rodney, dit le tchèque d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion.

- Zelenka, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser le temps de me trouver un successeur, alors assurez-vous plutôt de garder mon labo en ordre!

Radek remonta ses lunettes sur son nez en reniflant et offrit un sourire triste à McKay. Puis vint le tour de Teyla de l'étreindre. Cependant, la jeune Athosienne, la gorge serrée par l'émotion, ne put prononcer un mot. John vint poser son bras sur l'épaule de la jeune femme en signe de réconfort. Ronon, quant à lui, se contenta de lui souhaiter bonne chance en lui serrant la main, manquant de peu de lui casser les doigts.

- Bon, ça suffit, s'impatienta Allock.

La poitrine écrasée sous l'émotion et de peur de ne pas pouvoir dire adieu au seul homme qu'il n'ait jamais aimé, Carson se précipita dans les bras de Rodney et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les Atlantes baissèrent les yeux par respect pour le couple, alors que l'envahisseur écarquillait les yeux sous la surprise.

- Rodney, je veux que tu le saches…

- Je sais Carson, moi aussi je t'aime, l'interrompit Rodney.

Le scientifique essuya une larme sur la joue de son médecin préféré et l'embrassa sur le bout du nez, arrachant un sourire douloureux à son amant.

- J'ai bien l'intention de revenir t'embêter, Carson, alors je t'interdis de t'approcher à moins de trois mètres de tout être sexué… tes patients mis à part, bien sûr. Et encore, surveille tes mains un peu trop baladeuses, se moqua le scientifique.

L'écossais se força à être fort et à ne pas pleurer, mais son cœur était tellement comprimé qu'il doutait d'être encore capable de respirer quand Rodney disparaîtrait de son champ de vision.

- Bien, donnez-moi la main, docteur McKay.

Le scientifique balaya son regard saphir sur ses amis. Pétrifié de peur, il leur envoya un au revoir difficile, puis s'approcha du Sholkien en lui tendant la main.

- Non! Emmenez-moi avec lui! s'écria Carson en se précipitant pour s'agripper à Rodney.

En entendant le cri de douleur de son compagnon, le scientifique se tourna vers lui. Ils échangèrent un bref regard, mais il était trop tard : dès que la main de Rodney entra en contact avec celle d'Allock, ils disparurent à leur tour dans une volute lilas. Beckett ne rencontra que le vide, au lieu du corps de l'homme qu'il aimait, et il s'effondra au sol en hurlant sa douleur et son sentiment d'injustice. Les poings serrés, il martela le sol pour évacuer sa frustration. Lorsque ses mains furent tellement endolories qu'il ne sentait même plus la douleur, le médecin se recroquevilla sur le sol et se mit à pleurer. Élizabeth se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais Carson la repoussa violemment.

- Non! Ne me touchez pas! RODNEY!!


	9. Chapitre 9: L'absence

_Disclaimer : La série, les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas. De plus, je ne retire aucun salaire de ces écrits. Je ne fais que satisfaire mon esprit tordu de fan :0P (en espérant que d'autres personnes apprécient et se divertissent ;0)._

_Rating : Cette fic est classée M et c'est un slash. Vous êtes prévenu(e)! ;0)_

_Note de l'auteure : Les "happy end", vous y croyez?_

_Nouvelle note pour **Charlie**: t'en fais pas je suis toujours en vie (quoique pleine de plis :0P), alors ne te gêne surtout pas pour laisser d'autres reviews! lol_

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : L'absence**_

Deux mois…

Deux mois qu'ils cherchaient Rodney sans relâche. Deux mois que Carson n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, abandonnant même ses patients à leur sort, préférant resté cloîtrer dans les quartiers de Rodney, là où il restait encore un peu de la présence du canadien, de son odeur, de son âme. Deux mois que John était irritable et se mettait en colère dès que quelqu'un osait le contredire. Deux mois que Teyla était en deuil de son ami et restait dans l'incertitude de revoir l'homme qu'elle aimait tel qu'il avait toujours été. Deux mois qu'Élizabeth travaillait comme un automate, évitant soigneusement le colonel Caldwell aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait, car, même si elle ne l'avait jamais avoué, elle le tenait pour responsable de la disparition de Rodney. Deux mois que Radek s'enfermait dans le labo de McKay, y découvrant à chaque matin la tasse de café vide de son ancien collègue. Deux mois que le docteur Heightmeyer se démenait à tenter de garder un semblant de sang-froid devant toute cette dépression.

Deux mois que le docteur Rodney McKay avait disparu et que la cité d'Atlantis fonctionnait de travers.

Les maintes tentatives faites par les amis du docteur Beckett pour lui remonter le moral ne rencontrèrent guère de succès. Même Cadman avait tenté sa chance, mais dès que le médecin avait posé les yeux sur la petite fille de la militaire, il avait été impuissant à retenir ses larmes. Meredith… Rodney Meredith McKay. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le sortir de sa chute interminable vers l'enfer et Laura commençait à craindre le pire.

Seul Ronon semblait inébranlable. Aucune larme, aucun changement de comportement, aucun apitoiement. Il tentait d'empêcher ses amis de couler, mais, comme la psychologue, il se sentait dépassé. Rien ne semblait pouvoir leur changer les idées, pas même un solide entraînement avec Teyla, une course avec Sheppard ou encore une discussion philosophique – déjà, là, il avait fait un effort! – sur la vie et la mort avec Weir. Il ne savait plus que faire et rester inactif, ça, il ne le pouvait pas. Première émotion en deux mois : la colère. Causée par le sentiment d'impuissance, entraîné, lui, par l'injustice de la situation. Quel cercle vicieux!

La seule solution envisageable : ramener McKay au plus vite!

L'unique moyen d'y arriver : visiter toutes les planètes répertoriées comme ayant activé la Porte.

Résultat : soixante-dix-huit adresses rejetées, car connues pour être envahies par les Wraiths, mille quatre cent vingt-deux planètes à visiter et soixante-quatre astres de parcourus sans résultat.

Enfin, soixante-cinq, si John acceptait enfin le fait que Rodney n'était pas sur P4X-365, la planète qu'ils étaient actuellement en train d'explorer. Sans succès.

- Sheppard, nous marchons depuis plus de neuf heures sans avoir trouvé la moindre piste… Je crois qu'il serait _enfin_ temps de dire qu'il n'est pas ici, tenta de nouveau le Sétidien.

Depuis que McKay avait disparu, son nom était devenu tabou. Plus personne n'osait le prononcer, de peur que quelqu'un n'explose dans une colère hallucinante ou n'éclate en sanglots déchirants.

- Cette planète est grande, Ronon… tient, puisque vous avez aussi de grandes jambes, vous devriez aller marcher devant, on arriverait peut-être au bout de cette foutue planète plus rapidement, répondit le militaire d'un ton acide.

Furieux, Dex dépassa Sheppard en lui lançant un regard assassin qui aurait même fait frémir un Wraith.

- John… ce n'est peut-être pas une très bonne idée de mettre Ronon en colère, murmura Teyla en rattrapant son amoureux qui marchait à une vitesse affolante.

- Parce qu'il fait des efforts pour ne pas me mettre en colère, lui? s'offusqua le militaire.

- Je pense que vous devriez faire des efforts tous les deux.

- Et moi je pense que tu devrais parler moins, Teyla, conclut Sheppard avec un regard noir.

L'Athosienne s'arrêta et regarda le militaire continuer d'avancer comme si elle n'existait pas. Blessée, elle sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux et elle se força à respirer profondément. John n'était plus lui-même depuis la disparition de son ami. Ce n'était donc pas vraiment contre elle qu'il était en colère, mais plutôt contre les ravisseurs qui les avaient privés de la présence du brillant scientifique.

- Ne faites pas trop attention à lui, ça lui passera, l'encouragea Miko, la scientifique japonaise qui remplaçait de nouveau Rodney au sein de SGA-1.

Emmagan lui sourit et reprit sa marche au côté de la jeune femme. Miko avant raison, elle ne devait pas trop s'en faire. Seulement, devoir supporter le caractère susceptible de John à chaque jour devenait de plus en plus pénible et la jeune femme ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait encore endurer ce traitement.

L'exploration se continua donc dans le plus grand des silences, personne ne désirant s'attirer de nouveau les foudres de Sheppard ou, pire, celles de Ronon. Ce n'est que lorsque le soleil commença à décliner que John ordonna qu'ils s'arrêtent pour manger un morceau en vitesse, car il voulait encore aller voir un peu plus loin avant de reprendre leur route vers la Porte. Ils désapprouvaient tous cette idée de devoir retrouver leur chemin dans le noir, mais personne n'osa émettre d'objection. Seul Dex grogna pour montrer son désaccord, mais le militaire l'ignora superbement.

Au bout de cinq courtes minutes, John se leva et somma tout le monde de lever le camp. Teyla le regarda, médusée. Elle n'avait même pas fini de faire cuire la viande! Miko soupira et se leva pour ranger les couverts qu'ils venaient à peine de sortir de leurs packs sacs. Sheppard marchait déjà vers la forêt, ignorant le fait que ses hommes traînaient derrière. La jeune Athosienne décida de terminer la cuisson de leur repas, quitte à se faire engueuler par John. Elle commençait à en avoir l'habitude…

- Où est le colonel? interrogea la scientifique lorsqu'elle se fut redressée, après avoir rangé leurs ustensiles.

- Il a pénétré dans le boisé il y a quelques secondes, répondit Ronon, qui observait tout en silence.

- Seul?

- Vous désirez peut-être aller le rejoindre?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et préféra étudier le détecteur de vie qu'elle avait jugé bon d'emmener. La seule présence qu'elle décela fut celle du lieutenant-colonel, une trentaine de mètres plus loin. De toute évidence, le scientifique canadien n'était pas dans les parages.

- Ronon, vous entendez quelque chose? s'enquit Emmagan en constant que son ami paraissait particulièrement aux aguets.

- J'ai l'impression que Sheppard a fait une chute…

- Rien d'autre? demanda Miko.

- Aucune autre présence, si c'est ce que vous voulez insinuer.

La jeune japonaise approuva d'un signe de tête. Cela leur aurait tous suffi pour déclarer la planète comme « sans résultat », mais John était terriblement têtu.

/ Teyla, ici Sheppard. /

/ Je t'écoute, John. /

/ J'aurais besoin d'un coup de main, je me suis fourré le pied dans un stupide trou/

/ Nous arrivons. /

- Il ne m'a pas l'air de très bonne humeur, soupira l'Athosienne.

- Pour changer…, se plaignit le Sétidien.

Miko leur adressa un sourire compatissant et le trio partit en direction de la signature énergétique de John. Ils le découvrirent enfoncé dans la terre jusqu'au genou.

- Vous allez bien, colonel? s'enquit la scientifique.

- Non, répondit l'interpellé les dents serrées. Mon pied me fait un mal de chien!

Miko échangea un regard inquiet avec Teyla avant de se pencher vers un appareil de mesure pour évaluer à quelle distance ils étaient de la Porte. Pendant ce temps, Ronon et Teyla extirpèrent le leader de leur équipe de son piège. Le militaire étouffa difficilement un cri de douleur lorsque sa jambe fut de nouveau libre de ses mouvements.

- Ça m'a l'air cassé, John, nota la jeune Athosienne.

- Génial! Il ne manquait plus que ça, grogna le blessé.

- Nous en avons pour facilement deux heures de marche, avertit Miko.

- Dans ce cas, nous allons improviser un brancard.

- Je ne suis plus un enfant, je crois que je serai en mesure de me déplacer, répliqua sèchement Sheppard.

- Ce n'était pas une suggestion, répondit durement l'Athosienne. Ronon, Miko, nous allons avoir besoin de branches solides et de cordages.

Les deux interpellés approuvèrent d'un rapidement hochement de la tête. Le Sétidien partit cueillir des ramifications résistantes, alors que la scientifique entreprit de trouver des cordes dans son pack sac. Lorsqu'ils eurent déniché ce dont ils avaient besoin, Teyla les aida à construire un lit temporaire, mais qui tiendrait le coup jusqu'à la porte. Finalement, ils firent embarquer un John fulminant sur leur civière de fortune et ils entamèrent leur pénible route vers la Porte des Étoiles.

o0O0o

- C'est le code d'identification de SGA-1, madame.

- Bien, désactiver le bouclier.

L'officier s'exécuta et, quelques secondes plus tard, l'équipe fétiche d'Élizabeth passait le vortex. Le cœur de la dirigeante manqua un battement lorsqu'elle constata que John était de toute évidence blessé. Elle s'élança vers eux, descendant l'escalier lumineux à toute vitesse.

- Que s'est-il passé?

- Un accident tout bête, docteur Weir. Dans le noir, le colonel Sheppard n'a pas vu un trou dans le sol et il y est tombé.

Une touche de sarcasme semblait poindre dans la voix de Ronon. Pas étonnant, puisqu'il se disait que, lui, il n'aurait jamais emmené ses hommes visiter une planète inconnue après le coucher du soleil. Dex semblait remettre en cause le jugement de son supérieur. Néanmoins, Élizabeth soupira, heureuse que ce ne soit pas plus grave.

- Et… concernant vos recherches?

- Rien de nouveau, madame, répondit la jeune Miko en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Bien. Allez tous à l'infirmerie, prenez une bonne douche et vous viendrez me faire votre rapport par la suite.

- Bien, madame.

Après un regard pour chaque membre de SGA-1, la dirigeante d'Atlantis remonta au centre de commandement. Comme elle en avait maintenant l'habitude, elle y découvrit Radek – le scientifique venant prendre des nouvelles de l'avancement des recherches chaque fois qu'il entendait la Porte s'activer. Elle posa sur lui un regard désolé et annonça à l'officier en service que P4X-365 était classé « sans résultat ». Le tchèque soupira et se laissa lourdement tombé sur un siège. Il retira ses lunettes et passa sa main sur son visage.

- Je crois qu'un verre nous ferait du bien à tous les deux, l'invita Élizabeth.

- Je suis bien d'accord, docteur Weir.

o0O0o

Cela faisait maintenant deux bouteilles de rhum que les deux amis vidaient sans vergogne dans les quartiers du docteur Weir. Élizabeth en avait complètement oublié le débriefing qu'elle devait avoir avec SGA-1 et Radek avait catapulté aux oubliettes ses recherches sur le réacteur à énergie secondaire que le colonel Carter avait utilisé pour leur permettre de retourner sur Terre. Il ne restait que deux âmes en peine désirant escamoter pour un moment leurs divers problèmes et en particulier un des plus conséquents nommé Rodney. Ce qu'ils avaient omis de prendre en considération, par contre, c'est que plus l'on tente d'oublier quelque chose, plus l'on y pense!

- Vous croyez que nous allons le retrouver? demanda Élizabeth à brûle-pourpoint.

- Vous savez…, commença Zelenka avant de se lever en oscillant pour aller s'asseoir près de la jeune femme, je pense que Rodney est le plus bril…

- Ooooooh! s'exclama tout à coup Weir en pointant le scientifique d'une main, l'autre s'étant posé sur sa bouche pour masquer son sourire.

- Quoi?!

- Vous l'avez dit!

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

- Son nom! Vous l'avez prononcé!

Le tchèque imita son ami et plaqua rapidement ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Les Atlantes avaient presque pris des paris pour savoir qui allait craquer en premier tant tout ce qui touchait au scientifique était devenu un tabou. Et puis soudain, les deux amis éclatèrent de rire. C'était tellement ridicule, mais pourtant si nécessaire pour conserver leur peu d'équilibre. La règle d'or venait d'être brisée. Mais Élizabeth et Radek avaient depuis longtemps dépassé un seuil d'alcoolémie acceptable et, dans cet état second, leurs esprits ne voyaient plus les barrières qu'ils s'étaient imposées de la même manière. Hilares, ils s'effondrèrent au sol – somme toute pas très loin, puisqu'ils étaient déjà assis par terre, dos contre le mur. Lorsque leurs rires se furent quelque peu estompés, Élizabeth se tourna vers le scientifique et le fixa intensément.

- Quoi? demanda Zelenka, quelque peu mal à l'aise devant tant d'attention.

Sans prévenir, Weir alla s'emparer des lèvres du scientifique, qui goûtaient fortement l'alcool. Radek avait rêvé de ce moment tant de fois qu'il avait peine à croire que cela arrivait enfin. Il encadra le visage de la dirigeante d'Atlantis, savourant précieusement chaque seconde. Ils finirent tout de même par se séparer, à bout de souffle.

- Ça faisait un moment que j'avais envie de faire ça…, murmura Élizabeth.

- Je suis bien content que vous l'ayez fait.

- Je crois que l'on peut laisser tomber les « vous ».

- Je suis bien d'accord… Liz.

- Wow! Ça faisait vraiment longtemps que personne ne m'avait appelée ainsi.

Radek sourit devant l'air ému d'Élizabeth et se pencha pour goûter de nouveau ses douces lèvres. Leur baiser se fit rapidement plus insistant, plus intense. Leurs mains avaient l'irrésistible envie d'aller parcourir le corps de l'autre, mais elles restaient sagement en place, attendant l'accord de l'autre. Finalement, le scientifique tchèque repoussa doucement la jeune femme et plongea un regard sérieux – trop sérieux pour leur état d'esprit actuel – dans les yeux de la responsable d'Atlantis.

- Élizabeth Weir, je vous désire plus que tout, mais je veux m'assurer que vous êtes prête et que vous ne diriez pas oui sous l'effet d'un quelconque alcool.

Élizabeth resta sans voix un instant. Comment Radek arrivait-il à rester aussi lucide avec tout l'alcool qu'ils avaient consommé? Elle devait avouer qu'elle ne savait pas les Tchèques aussi cérémonieux, mais elle était vraiment touchée par tant de respect. Elle décida donc de jouer le jeu.

- Radek Zelenka, je serais honorée de devenir vôtre. Et je vous assure que le rhum n'a aucune incidence sur cette décision.

Un énorme sourire illumina le visage du scientifique qui alla sceller cet aveu d'un tendre baiser. Puis, doucement, il attira la jeune femme vers le lit de cette dernière – heureusement que les bouteilles étaient dans les quartiers de la dirigeante d'Atlantis plutôt qu'au mess! Maladroitement, les deux futurs amants se retirèrent mutuellement leurs vêtements. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent finalement le lit, Zelenka venait à peine de gagner la bataille contre l'agrafe du soutien-gorge d'Élizabeth. Ils éclatèrent de rire et s'allongèrent doucement. Ils n'étaient pas pressés, ils désiraient au contraire profiter pleinement de cet instant hors du commun. Élizabeth bannit son principe de « ne pas tomber amoureuse d'un homme dont j'ai la responsabilité » et Radek se dit qu'il était parfaitement heureux à ce moment précis.

o0O0o

Au même moment, un autre homme et une autre femme partageaient le même lit. Cependant, leur humeur était nettement moins joyeuse que pour les deux premiers. En effet, Laura tentait de réconforter Carson de son mieux. Mais, malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou faire, le médecin restait inconsolable, comme il l'était depuis la disparition de Rodney.

- Carson, cela fait deux mois maintenant… Je sais que c'est difficile, mais il faut te ressaisir!

- Je ne peux pas…, geignit l'écossais, la gorge nouée par les sanglots.

- Pense un peu à tous tes patients. Ils ont besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Et Élizabeth aussi. Et Kate, et John, et Teyla, et Evan, et Katie, et…

- J'ai compris le message, la coupa-t-il, un pâle sourire étirant finalement ses lèvres. Mais je ne peux pas. Depuis que… qu'_il_ n'est plus là, j'ai l'impression que ma vie s'est arrêtée. Je suis mort à l'intérieur, Laura, comprends-tu?

- Je sais… J'ai ressenti la même chose lorsque je t'ai perdu. Mais je suis la preuve vivante que l'on peut tourner la page et continuer à vivre. Et être heureux.

- Peut-être… Mais moi j'ignore s'il est toujours en vie. C'est insupportable.

- L'espoir, Carson. Il faut que tu gardes espoir. Il est brillant, je suis persuadée qu'il trouvera le moyen de rentrer sur Atlantis. En plus, il nous a promis de revenir nous embêter et, pour ça, je suis sûre qu'il va tenir parole!

Le médecin sourit à nouveau, ce que la militaire trouva encourageant. Cependant, l'expression de Beckett se fissura une nouvelle fois et les larmes envahirent ses yeux clairs. Carson venait de se remémorer une des longues et typiques tirades du scientifique. Cadman le serra dans ses bras, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux courts de l'écossais, exactement comme elle le faisait pour calmer sa petite fille lorsqu'elle faisait une crise de larmes.

- Chut, Carson… Ça va aller. Je te le promets.

La militaire soupira le plus discrètement qu'elle le put. Décidément, son ami était loin d'arriver à remonter la pente, même malgré ses visites chez Heightmeyer. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'aider, ce qui lui faisait craindre le pire…

o0O0o

- Bon sang, docteure, vous n'avez rien contre la douleur!

La jeune femme soupira et lança un regard noir à son patient récalcitrant, si elle avait su que remplacer Carson lui aurait attiré autant d'ennuis, elle aurait refusé quand le docteur Weir lui avait demandé de prendre temporairement le poste de l'écossais.

- Si vous ne vous calmez pas, colonel, je vous endors. Est-ce bien compris?

- Au moins, ça ne me ferait plus mal! grogna Sheppard.

La praticienne finit rapidement son plâtre, puis se dirigea vers la pharmacie de l'infirmerie. Elle en revint avec un flacon qu'elle tendit au militaire après avoir pris soin d'écrire la posologie à suivre sur l'étiquette prévue à cet effet, puis la jeune femme avertit le militaire qu'il devrait rester allongé pendant au moins vingt-quatre heures.

- Et après, évitez les efforts et revenez me voir tous les deux jours pour un suivi.

- Bien, doc'. Je peux y aller?

- Avec plaisir! rétorqua la médecin en cédant le passage au militaire.

- Trop aimable.

- Oh, colonel.

- Quoi?

- Je crois que ceci vous aidera à vous déplacer, termina la praticienne en tendant une canne au militaire.

- Merci, répondit Sheppard, même s'il ne le pensait qu'à moitié.

John pesta à voix basse en quittant finalement l'infirmerie. Il détestait se sentir ainsi diminué, mais il haïssait encore plus sa propension récente à passer ses nerfs sur les autres. La médecin avait fait de son mieux et, lui, il ne lui avait que crié dessus. Bon, cette remplaçante n'avait pas la dextérité de Beckett, mais ce n'était tout de même pas une raison pour le lui faire lourdement remarquer à chaque occasion qui se présentait. Le militaire pénétra finalement dans ses quartiers et y découvrit Teyla qui l'attendait patiemment.

- Comment vas-tu? s'enquit-elle immédiatement.

Cette femme avait une patience d'ange! Il avait été plus qu'exécrable avec elle durant les deux derniers mois. Et, elle, elle avait encaissé chaque coup sans rien dire. Oui, décidément, elle était exceptionnelle! Sheppard lui fit signe de s'approcher, ce que la brunette fit sans hésiter. Le militaire la prit dans ses bras et la serra fortement durant plusieurs secondes. Il l'embrassa finalement sur le front et plongea son regard chocolat dans celui de la belle Athosienne.

- Maintenant, je vais bien.

La jeune femme sourit. Elle comprenait tous les sous-entendus de cette simple affirmation.

- Viens, allonge-toi. As-tu besoin de quelque chose?

Le militaire obéit et attira Teyla avec lui sur le lit. La jeune femme se nicha immédiatement au creux de ses bras.

- Tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour le moment est ici.

John échangea un sourire avec l'Athosienne, puis il embrassa subrepticement le bout du nez de la jeune femme. Tout à coup, le visage du militaire se crispa.

- Qu'y a-t-il? s'inquiéta Emmagan.

- Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de ça aussi, expliqua Sheppard en montrant le flacon d'antidouleurs que la médecin lui avait prescrits.

o0O0o

Le lendemain, une étrange atmosphère régnait dans toute la cité. De furtives œillades étaient échangées ici et là et plusieurs personnes semblaient plus détendues et sereines.

En se promenant dans les couloirs d'Atlantis, Carson ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le changement. Intérieurement, il bouillonnait. Avaient-ils tous oublié Rodney? Comment pouvaient-ils paraître heureux alors que celui qui leur avait si souvent sauvé la vie était peut-être en train de subir les pires tortures? Ça ne se passerait pas comme cela! Le médecin se rendit rapidement à la salle de commandement.

- Où est le docteur Weir? demanda-t-il à l'officier en service.

- En salle de briefing avec SGA-1.

Après un rapidement signe de tête, Beckett se dirigea vers la salle de réunion et y entra sans formalité aucune. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

- Docteur Beckett? Il y a un problème? s'enquit Weir.

- Oui, Élizabeth, il y a un problème! Tout le monde sur cette stupide cité semble avoir oublié ce qui est arrivé à… ce qui _lui_ est arrivé! Je refuse d'accepter ça!

- Personne n'a oublié, Carson, intervint John, mais la vie continue.

Le médecin se tourna brusquement vers lui, prêt à lui faire regretter ses paroles, lorsqu'il avisa sa jambe immobilisée dans un plâtre d'un blanc encore immaculé.

- Que vous est-il arrivé?

- Oh, rien. Une chute idiote lors d'une mission.

L'écossais resta muet de nombreuses secondes. Ils avaient donc tous raison… Laura, John… la vie se poursuivait. Les missions avaient lieu, les accidents arrivaient, les relations s'entretenaient et s'embellissaient et, lui… lui, il était en train de passer à côté de tout cela! Si la vie suivait son cours, est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il oubliait Rodney? Ou même qu'il l'abandonnait à son sort? Est-ce que l'un et l'autre étaient nécessairement antagonistes?

- Docteur Beckett, est-ce que vous allez bien? l'interrogea l'Athosienne.

Carson leva les yeux vers elle. Il semblait absent, encore dans ses pensées.

- Et pour…

- Nous n'abandonnerons pas, affirma John.

Beckett hocha la tête. Il avait une confiance absolue en ses amis. Ils ne laisseraient pas tomber, il en était certain maintenant. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il fallait qu'ils mettent leur vie en suspens pour autant.

- Nous nous devons d'être heureux, de continuer de vivre, mais sans perdre espoir, déclara Carson. Pour lui. Pour Rodney.

Élizabeth sourit en soutenant le regard confiant du médecin. Elle savait que tout irait bien maintenant. Certes, elle ne pensait pas que ce serait parfait en permanence. Ils auraient tous leurs hauts et leurs bas. Leurs pertes d'espoir, leurs joies et leurs surprises. Mais le plus dur était derrière eux ; ils avaient réussi à vaincre le désespoir. Oui, leur situation irait en s'améliorant, c'était certain maintenant.


	10. Chapitre 10: Le retour tant espéré

_Disclaimer : La série, les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas. De plus, je ne retire aucun salaire de ces écrits. Je ne fais que satisfaire mon esprit tordu de fan :0P (en espérant que d'autres personnes apprécient et se divertissent ;0)._

_Rating : Cette fic est classée M et c'est un slash. Vous êtes prévenu(e)! ;0)_

_Note de l'auteure : Je crois que le titre dit tout... Mais je tiens quand même à vous dire un ÉNORME merci pour vos reviews, c'est tellement apprécié!!_

* * *

_**  
Chapitre 10 : Le retour**__** tant espéré… en êtes-vous sûr?**_

La petite Meredith fêtait sa première année. Une petite fête avait été organisée en conséquence. La fillette avait fait tellement de progrès en si peu de temps : elle faisait maintenant plusieurs pas sans que personne ne l'aide, elle avait prononcé ses premiers mots et elle semblait comprendre le monde qui l'entourait bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait aux premiers abords, au plus grand dam de sa mère qui subissait les conséquences de sa vive intelligence.

Carson regardait ses amis regroupés autour de la table, chantant « Bonne fête » à la gamine, un chapeau de carton ornant chacune de leur tête. Le médecin eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à tout ce que Rodney manquait. En effet, le scientifique restait introuvable. Après avoir visité sans succès les mille quelques adresses ayant activé la Porte des Étoiles, ils avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence : l'activation étrange d'Allock n'avait pas été enregistrée dans l'ordinateur central. Apparemment, il fallait entrer les coordonnées d'une autre planète directement du clavier pour que l'adresse soit mise en mémoire. Carson avait mal pris la nouvelle, il avait failli retomber dans une profonde dépression. Heureusement, John l'avait assuré qu'il était plus têtu que cela et Heightmeyer ne l'avait plus lâché d'une semelle.

Néanmoins, leurs recherches restaient vaines et Carson ne savait plus à quoi s'accrocher. Zelenka avait même sous-entendu qu'il devrait peut-être tourner la page. L'écossais n'avait pas apprécié l'idée et il n'avait pas adressé la parole au tchèque pendant près d'un mois. Mais il avait finalement dû admettre que le scientifique n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Pouvait-il attendre Rodney à tout jamais, sans même savoir s'il était toujours en vie? Puis, le médecin tombait dans une de ses phases de culpabilité – il était devenu maître dans cet art! Il avait l'impression de trahir McKay seulement en pensant qu'il pourrait un jour refaire sa vie avec un autre. Il se mettait alors à penser qu'il était de toute façon trop vieux pour ça, que personne ne voudrait de lui vu son très joyeux état d'esprit ces derniers mois, et patati! Et patata!

Bref, Carson vivait sur une ultime étincelle d'espoir, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Le médecin se força à revenir au présent et à faire comme tout le monde, c'est-à-dire s'attendrir sur la petite fille qui dévorait son gâteau au chocolat en étalant du glaçage partout sur ses cheveux blonds. La fillette ressemblait étonnamment à sa mère, personne n'aurait pu se douter de l'identité du père. À nouveau, le médecin pensa à Rodney : il avait tout fait pour lui faire envoyer aux oubliettes son serment sur le secret professionnel. Le canadien était la curiosité personnifiée. Carson soupira et préféra quitter le petit groupe de fêtards avant de briser l'atmosphère joyeuse. Mais son absence ne passa pas inaperçue pour tout le monde.

- Carson, est-ce que ça va?

- Oh, Laura! Oui, oui, tout va bien. Retournez auprès de votre fille, c'est un moment important pour vous deux, tenta le médecin avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Vous mentez très mal, Carson.

Le médecin soupira et baissa les yeux. Évidemment, il avait toujours été un livre ouvert. Enfin, sauf pour Rodney, qui avait mis un temps fou à découvrir ses sentiments à son égard.

- Je n'en peux plus de cette incertitude, Laura.

- Oui, je comprends. Mais il ne faut pas se laisser abattre.

- Mais cela fait pratiquement un an! Ce n'est plus un ou deux mois, Laura! S'il avait réussi à s'en sortir, il serait déjà revenu, maintenant.

La voix du médecin se brisa sur le dernier mot. Il se força à respirer profondément et à se calmer comme le lui avait enseigné la psychologue.

- Retournez à la fête, je ne veux pas gâcher l'atmosphère. Ça va aller.

Beckett plongea son regard le plus confiant qui lui restait dans celui de la militaire et espéra de toutes ses forces que cela serait suffisant. Il avait besoin d'être seul.

- OK. Mais s'il y a quoi que ce soit, je veux que vous me promettiez de venir m'en parler.

- D'accord.

- OK. Ne baissez pas les bras, Carson, conclut la jeune femme en enlaçant le médecin.

Puis, la jeune maman retourna à la fête de sa petite fille, qui en était à être débarbouillée par Teyla. La jeune Athosienne semblait totalement sous le charme de la bambine, ce que John ne manqua pas de remarquer.

Après un dernier regard pour ses amis, Carson quitta la salle et se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Il enleva le chapeau de carton qu'il portait encore et pensa qu'il aurait aimé avoir une discussion sur les enfants avec Rodney. Une puissante vague de colère le submergea alors. C'était tellement injuste! Pourquoi ces envahisseurs étaient-ils venus leur prendre le brillant scientifique? Leur chef avait dit qu'il avait été choisi, mais choisis par qui? Pourquoi? Était-ce à cause du moustique qui l'avait piqué et qui lui avait inoculé cet étrange gène qui lui avait donné de puissants pouvoirs? L'emmenait-il pour le tuer? L'utiliser? Toutes ces questions sans réponses frustraient le médecin à un point inimaginable. Cela le rongeait depuis trop longtemps.

Carson venait d'ouvrir la porte de ses quartiers lorsqu'il entendit l'alerte signalant une activation non programmée de la Porte.

o0O0o

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle de contrôle, Carson constata que tout le monde présent à la petite fête organisée pour Meredith était présent… la fillette y comprise, confortablement lovée dans les bras de sa mère.

- Avez-vous un code d'identification? demanda Élizabeth en essayant de se rappeler quelles équipes étaient en mission en ce moment.

- Non, madame, aucun.

La dirigeante d'Atlantis décocha un regard surpris à l'officier en service. C'était fort peu habituel de recevoir des visiteurs inconnus, surtout depuis qu'Atlantis était supposément officiellement détruite.

- Recevez-vous une transmission?

- Non, madame... Mais il y a un transfert d'énergie! Quelqu'un arrive! s'alarma l'officier.

- Quoi?! Mais ils vont s'écraser sur le bouclier! s'écria John.

Avant qu'Élizabeth ait le temps d'ordonner de lever le bouclier pour empêcher la mort de potentiels innocents, un groupe restreint de personnes traversa ledit bouclier sans un problème, comme s'il n'avait été qu'une vulgaire illusion.

- Mais qu'est-ce…, commença John.

- Ce sont les Sholkiens, expliqua Carson, sa voix teintée d'une colère non dissimulée.

La réaction des Atlantes ne se fit pas attendre. Laura confia sa fille à Carson et, comme les autres militaires, elle sortit son arme et se dirigea vers les intrus qui avaient enlevé Rodney un an auparavant. Le médecin plissa les yeux en direction des visiteurs peu désirés et remit Meredith à Zelenka sans lui demander son avis. Le tchèque regarda la fillette, désemparé, ne sachant comment agir avec un bébé. Heureusement pour lui, la gamine sembla trouver ses lunettes très amusantes et il n'eut pas à faire grand-chose pour la tenir occupée – et, accessoirement, tranquille.

- Qu'avez-vous fait du docteur McKay? demanda Élizabeth, qui se tenait en retrait derrière la ligne défensive de militaires qui pointaient leurs armes sur les intrus.

Les Sholkiens se tournèrent vers la Porte et Allock traversa à son tour le vortex, en tenant un brancard semblant fait de cristal qui flottait au niveau des hanches de l'homme. Carson écarquilla les yeux en constatant que Rodney reposait sur la civière, inconscient. Il voulut se précipiter vers le scientifique, mais John le retint par le bras, l'empêchant ainsi de peut-être se jeter tête baissée dans un piège. L'air grave du chef des Sholkiens ne laissait présager rien de bon.

- Le docteur McKay n'a malheureusement pas supporté l'extraction des données…

- Hein? Quoi? intervint Beckett, sous le choc.

- Les informations qu'il avait récoltées étaient primordiales pour nous… mais le cerveau du docteur McKay n'a pas tenu sous le traitement visant à le libérer de Espia numéro un. Notre prototype n'est de toute évidence pas au point. Vous m'en voyez navré.

- Attendez, une minute! C'est à cause de vous que Rodney a été infecté? Vous l'avez enlevé pour récupérer votre virus et ça vous a pris une année entière avant de réaliser que vous étiez incapable de le sauver?

- Nous ne faisons pas partie du même plan temporel que vous.

- Vous auriez dû le ramener ici! J'aurais pu faire quelque chose! s'indigna le médecin.

- Je ne pense pas.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez! Vous connaissez le corps humain mieux que moi, peut-être?

Allock baissa la tête. Il ne servait à rien d'argumenter avec le médecin. Il avait jadis constaté – avec surprise – les sentiments qui unissaient les deux hommes. Il savait donc que Beckett n'écouterait rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire.

- Je suis désolé que cela vous cause de la douleur, je…

- De la douleur? Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse qualifier ce que je ressens de « douleur ». C'est au-delà de ça. Pire que la souffrance, pire que la haine.

- Carson…, tenta Cadman en s'approchant du médecin.

- NON! cria l'écossais en se dirigeant finalement vers le brancard, bousculant John au passage.

Sheppard surveilla Beckett du coin de l'œil et raffermit sa prise sur son arme. Si Allock bougeait, il goûterait à sa science à lui. Le médecin ralentit en approchant de Rodney, le découvrant beaucoup trop blême pour qu'il puisse encore oser espérer. Néanmoins, il approcha sa main tremblante du cou du scientifique pour tenter de sentir un pouls, ne serait-ce que très faible. Il ne voulait pas s'avouer l'inévitable. Lorsque les doigts de Carson entrèrent en contact avec la peau froide du canadien et qu'il ne découvrit sans surprise aucun pouls, la colère l'aveugla.

- Vous n'êtes que des meurtriers! vociféra-t-il en direction des Sholkiens.

Le médecin s'empara de l'arme d'un jeune militaire et tira sur Allock. L'intrus offrit un sourire désolé à Beckett avant de disparaître avec ses hommes dans un voile de fumée violette, les balles allant se fracasser sur le mur opposé, sans blesser personne, heureusement.

- NON! Revenez ici, bande de lâches!

Le brancard sur lequel reposait Rodney s'écrasa alors au sol, éclatant en milliers de fragments. Tous ceux présents dans la salle d'embarquement et dans la salle de contrôle sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers le funeste tableau qui s'offrait à eux. McKay gisait au milieu des débris qui ressemblaient à d'innombrables petites étoiles scintillantes autour du scientifique. Il était mort en héros, en sauvant des centaines de vies.

Carson s'approcha stoïquement du corps de son ancien amant. Il le souleva comme s'il n'était qu'un poids plume et il quitta silencieusement la salle d'embarquement. Le regard vide du médecin inquiéta Laura qui voulut le suivre.

- Non, laissez-le. Il a besoin d'être un peu seul, intervint Sheppard.

- Mais…, voulut protester la militaire.

- Il vient de perdre l'amour de sa vie, laissez-le au moins lui faire ses adieux en privé, enchaîna John, sa voix s'étant durci malgré lui.

La militaire baissa les yeux. Son supérieur avait raison et, de toute façon, elle aurait – et aurait besoin – toute l'éternité ensuite pour tenter de consoler le médecin. Cadman se dirigea donc plutôt vers Zelenka, qui n'avait pas non plus bougé d'un centimètre, pour lui reprendre sa fille qu'elle serra longuement dans ses bras, tentant d'imaginer ce que Carson pouvait ressentir en ce moment. Si elle devait perdre son enfant, l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, elle aussi serait inconsolable. Supporter Beckett ne serait pas facile, le médecin allait avoir besoin d'eux. D'eux tous. La jeune femme promena son regard sur ses amis. Teyla s'était blottie dans les bras de John, des larmes discrètes coulant sur ses joues rougies. Radek avait pris la main d'Élizabeth dans la sienne et la tenait fermement. La dirigeante semblait absente. Elle était terriblement attachée aux personnes dont elle avait la responsabilité, mais, comme tout le monde l'avait remarqué, même si elle ne le disait pas, elle avait des affinités particulières avec certains membres de l'expédition. Même Ronon semblait pris au dépourvu, car Miko, la scientifique japonaise qui remplaçait Rodney au sein de SGA-1, s'était lancée dans ses bras et pleurait à chaudes larmes.

Mais aucune de leur tristesse n'atteignait le gouffre abyssal dans lequel Carson était tombé. Le médecin avait déposé le scientifique sur son lit, dans les quartiers que Beckett avait pratiquement faits siens à force d'y passer tout son temps, surtout durant les premiers mois de la disparition de Rodney. L'écossais parcourait les traits sereins de son ancien amant du bout de ses doigts. Maintenant il savait ce qui était arrivé à Rodney. Il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir su. Une petite étincelle d'espoir valait mieux que le désespoir profond qu'il ressentait maintenant en ayant la certitude qu'il avait perdu Rodney à tout jamais.

De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un autant que Rodney. Contre toute attente, il avait trouvé son âme sœur dans ce scientifique hypocondriaque à l'ego démesuré. La seule et unique personne de toutes les galaxies qui le complétait parfaitement, avec qui il se sentait en parfaite fusion. Un tel sentiment ne se rencontrait qu'une fois dans une vie. Personne ne pourrait jamais le réconforter, personne ne pourrait remplacer Rodney. Tourner la page lui serait impossible, il en était sûr maintenant. Quelle solution lui restait-il maintenant qu'il savait que sa vie n'aurait plus aucun sens sans Rodney?

Sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment, son regard se leva vers la haute porte-fenêtre qui menait au balcon. Rodney avait choisi cette chambre en particulier à cause de cette vue magnifique sur l'océan atlante. Le médecin se leva et se dirigea lentement, comme s'il n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps, vers la porte qu'il ouvrit. Il laissa l'air marin envahir ses sens. Même cette odeur lui rappelait Rodney. Carson se retourna vers l'homme sans vie allongé sur le lit à quelques mètres de lui. Avait-il un autre choix?

- Je sais que je suis lâche. Je suis incapable de faire preuve du même courage que toi. Je ne pourrai pas supporter le quotidien sans toi. Me pardonneras-tu un jour?

Carson se dirigea vers le bureau de Rodney et en sortit une tablette de feuilles et un stylo. Il écrivit une lettre expliquant les raisons de son acte. Il fit ses adieux à tous ceux qui comptaient pour lui et leur fit ses dernières recommandations, surtout médicales ou sentimentales, se voulant un tantinet humoristique. Mais il réserva une lettre toute spéciale pour sa mère. Il savait qu'elle ne comprendrait pas, car elle était profondément attachée à la vie. Il fallait qu'elle sache pourquoi et qu'elle accepte. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle culpabilise – à croire qu'il avait hérité ce penchant d'elle. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il relut ce qu'il avait écrit pour être certain de ne rien avoir oublié. Satisfait, le médecin glissa les lettres dans des enveloppes séparées qu'il adressa aux personnes qui devraient les lire, puis il se dirigea vers Rodney. Il caressa longuement son front, comme il l'aurait fait pour un malade. Finalement, il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celles glacées du scientifique pour un ultime baiser.

Puis, Carson se retourna vers la porte-fenêtre qu'il traversa à nouveau. Il posa sa main sur la rambarde avant de l'enjamber sereinement. Il ne pouvait être séparé de Rodney et si ce dernier ne pouvait pas venir à lui, lui pouvait au moins aller le rejoindre dans cet autre plan que les terriens appelaient « le paradis ». Le médecin inspira une dernière fois profondément pour graver dans sa mémoire cette image. La grande cité d'Atlantis se dressant fièrement au milieu d'un océan couleur saphir, comme les yeux de Rodney, et enveloppée de cet air marin rafraîchissant. Puis, doucement, Carson lâcha prise. Ses mains quittèrent la balustrade et il entama une chute libre qui aurait pu paraître affolante pour n'importe qui. Mais pas pour Carson. Il allait rejoindre Rodney. Il serait bien mieux là-bas, il en était persuadé. Pour une fois, il faisait quelque chose pour lui. Uniquement pour lui. Il faudrait que les autres comprennent.

« Je t'aime, Rodney. », pensa-t-il.

* * *

_Bon, il faut quand même que je souligne que j'ai appris au moment où j'écrivais cette fic comment finissait la saison 3 (qui commence le 30 août sur Ztélé!!!), alors j'étais trop dégoûtée! Disons que ça m'a mise dans un état d'esprit plutôt sombre..._


	11. Chapitre 11: Fin alternative

_Disclaimer : La série, les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas. De plus, je ne retire aucun salaire de ces écrits. Je ne fais que satisfaire mon esprit tordu de fan :0P (en espérant que d'autres personnes apprécient et se divertissent ;0)._

Note de l'auteure: Rassurez-moi, personne n'est mort?? Je me suis dit qu'une fin un peu plus joyeuse serait plus appréciée... et serait moins dangereuse pour ma santé, hum! À noter que le début est identique au chapitre précédent, jusqu'à l'arrivée des Sholkiens, bien entendu.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont suivie tout au long de cette fic, cela a été un plaisir (que j'espère partagé)!

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 : Fin alternative**_

La petite Meredith fêtait sa première année. Une petite fête avait été organisée en conséquence. La fillette avait fait tellement de progrès en si peu de temps : elle faisait maintenant plusieurs pas sans que personne ne l'aide, elle avait prononcé ses premiers mots et elle semblait comprendre le monde qui l'entourait bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait aux premiers abords, au plus grand dam de sa mère qui subissait les conséquences de sa vive intelligence.

Carson regardait ses amis regroupés autour de la table, chantant « Bonne fête » à la gamine, un chapeau de carton ornant chacune de leur tête. Le médecin eut un pincement de cœur en pensant à tout ce que Rodney manquait. En effet, le scientifique restait introuvable. Après avoir visité sans succès les mille quelques adresses ayant activé la Porte des Étoiles, ils avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence : l'activation étrange d'Allock n'avait pas été enregistrée dans l'ordinateur central. Apparemment, il fallait entrer les coordonnées d'une autre planète directement du clavier pour que l'adresse soit mise en mémoire. Carson avait mal pris la nouvelle, il avait failli retomber dans une profonde dépression. Heureusement, John l'avait assuré qu'il était plus têtu que cela et Heightmeyer ne l'avait plus lâché d'une semelle.

Néanmoins, leurs recherches restaient vaines et Carson ne savait plus à quoi s'accrocher. Zelenka avait même sous-entendu qu'il devrait peut-être tourner la page. L'écossais n'avait pas apprécié l'idée et il n'avait pas adressé la parole au tchèque pendant près d'un mois. Mais il avait finalement dû admettre que le scientifique n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Pouvait-il attendre Rodney à tout jamais, sans même savoir s'il était toujours en vie? Puis, le médecin tombait dans une de ses phases de culpabilité – il était devenu maître dans cet art! Il avait l'impression de trahir McKay seulement en pensant qu'il pourrait un jour refaire sa vie avec un autre. Il se mettait alors à penser qu'il était de toute façon trop vieux pour ça, que personne ne voudrait de lui vu son très joyeux état d'esprit ces derniers mois, et patati! Et patata!

Bref, Carson vivait sur une ultime étincelle d'espoir, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Le médecin se força à revenir au présent et à faire comme tout le monde, c'est-à-dire s'attendrir sur la petite fille qui dévorait son gâteau au chocolat en étalant du glaçage partout sur ses cheveux blonds. La fillette ressemblait étonnamment à sa mère, personne n'aurait pu se douter de l'identité du père. À nouveau, le médecin pensa à Rodney : il avait tout fait pour lui faire envoyer aux oubliettes son serment sur le secret professionnel. Le canadien était la curiosité personnifiée. Carson soupira et préféra quitter le petit groupe de fêtards avant de briser l'atmosphère joyeuse. Mais son absence ne passa pas inaperçue pour tout le monde.

- Carson, est-ce que ça va?

- Oh, Laura! Oui, oui, tout va bien. Retournez auprès de votre fille, c'est un moment important pour vous deux, tenta le médecin avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Vous mentez très mal, Carson.

Le médecin soupira et baissa les yeux. Évidemment, il avait toujours été un livre ouvert. Enfin, sauf pour Rodney, qui avait mis un temps fou à découvrir ses sentiments à son égard.

- Je n'en peux plus de cette incertitude, Laura.

- Oui, je comprends. Mais il ne faut pas se laisser abattre.

- Mais cela fait pratiquement un an! Ce n'est plus un ou deux mois, Laura! S'il avait réussi à s'en sortir, il serait déjà revenu, maintenant.

La voix du médecin se brisa sur le dernier mot. Il se força à respirer profondément et à se calmer comme le lui avait enseigné la psychologue.

- Retournez à la fête, je ne veux pas gâcher l'atmosphère. Ça va aller.

Beckett plongea son regard le plus confiant qui lui restait dans celui de la militaire et espéra de toutes ses forces que cela serait suffisant. Il avait besoin d'être seul.

- OK. Mais s'il y a quoi que ce soit, je veux que vous me promettiez de venir m'en parler.

- D'accord.

- OK. Ne baissez pas les bras, Carson, conclut la jeune femme en enlaçant le médecin.

Puis, la jeune maman retourna à la fête de sa petite fille, qui en était à être débarbouillée par Teyla. La jeune Athosienne semblait totalement sous le charme de la bambine, ce que John ne manqua pas de remarquer.

Après un dernier regard pour ses amis, Carson quitta la salle et se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Il enleva le chapeau de carton qu'il portait encore et pensa qu'il aurait aimé avoir une discussion sur les enfants avec Rodney. Une puissante vague de colère le submergea alors. C'était tellement injuste! Pourquoi ces envahisseurs étaient-ils venus leur prendre le brillant scientifique? Leur chef avait dit qu'il avait été choisi, mais choisis par qui? Pourquoi? Était-ce à cause du moustique qui l'avait piqué et qui lui avait inoculé cet étrange gène qui lui avait donné de puissants pouvoirs? L'emmenait-il pour le tuer? L'utiliser? Toutes ces questions sans réponses frustraient le médecin à un point inimaginable. Cela le rongeait depuis trop longtemps.

Carson venait d'ouvrir la porte de ses quartiers lorsqu'il entendit l'alerte signalant une activation non programmée de la Porte.

o0O0o

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle de contrôle, Carson constata que tout le monde présent à la petite fête organisée pour Meredith était présent… la fillette y comprise, confortablement lovée dans les bras de sa mère.

- Avez-vous un code d'identification? demanda Élizabeth en essayant de se rappeler quelles équipes étaient en mission en ce moment.

- Non, madame, aucun.

La dirigeante d'Atlantis décocha un regard surpris à l'officier en service. C'était fort peu habituel de recevoir des visiteurs inconnus, surtout depuis qu'Atlantis était supposément officiellement détruite.

- Recevez-vous une transmission?

- Non, madame... Mais il y a un transfert d'énergie! Quelqu'un arrive! s'alarma l'officier.

- Quoi?! Mais ils vont s'écraser sur le bouclier! s'écria John.

Avant qu'Élizabeth ait le temps d'ordonner de lever le bouclier pour empêcher la mort de potentiels innocents, un groupe restreint de personnes traversa ledit bouclier sans un problème, comme s'il n'avait été qu'une vulgaire illusion.

- Mais qu'est-ce…, commença John.

- Ce sont les Sholkiens, expliqua Carson, sa voix teintée d'une colère non dissimulée.

La réaction des Atlantes ne se fit pas attendre. Laura confia sa fille à Carson et, comme les autres militaires, elle sortit son arme et se dirigea vers les intrus qui avaient enlevé Rodney un an auparavant. Le médecin plissa les yeux en direction des visiteurs peu désirés et remit Meredith à Zelenka sans lui demander son avis. Le tchèque regarda la fillette, désemparé, ne sachant comment agir avec un bébé. Heureusement pour lui, la gamine sembla trouver ses lunettes très amusantes et il n'eut pas à faire grand-chose pour la tenir occupée – et, accessoirement, tranquille.

- Qu'avez-vous fait du docteur McKay? demanda Élizabeth, qui se tenait en retrait derrière la ligne défensive de militaires qui pointaient leurs armes sur les intrus.

Les Sholkiens se tournèrent vers la Porte et Allock traversa à son tour le vortex, rapidement suivi par Rodney qui n'avait pas changé d'un poil – il portait même encore les mêmes vêtements que lorsqu'il avait disparu! Carson écarquilla les yeux en constatant que son amant était toujours en vie et, semblait-il à première vue, en parfaite santé. Il voulut se précipiter vers le scientifique, mais John le retint par le bras, l'empêchant ainsi de peut-être se jeter tête baissée dans un piège.

McKay ne semblait pas encore avoir remarqué leur présence. Il fixait avec ébahissement le bouclier qu'il venait de traverser sans problème, tentant de recréer le phénomène en sens inverse, lorsqu'il fut interpellé par John.

- Rodney?!

Le canadien porta finalement son attention vers ses amis, un large sourire s'affichant alors sur son visage.

- Alors, je vous ai manqué?

- Rodney? réitéra Sheppard, presque stupidement, alors que tous les autres membres de l'expédition semblaient être devenus subitement muets.

- Qui d'autre voulez-vous que ce soit? E.T.?

- Le corps du docteur McKay a mal supporté l'extraction des données, c'est pourquoi nous n'avais pas pu revenir avant, expliqua Allock, en constatant que les Atlantes semblaient ne rien comprendre à la situation.

- Quelles données? interrogea Beckett.

- Celles que Espia numéro un, notre prototype d'espionnage, avait récoltées en s'intégrant au système du docteur McKay. Voyez-vous, mon peuple se meurt, car au fil des siècles, notre système immunitaire s'est grandement affaibli, contrairement à celui des humains. Mon peuple s'est beaucoup trop reposé sur la technologie, au détriment de la nature, conclut le Sholkien avec un sourire plein de sagesse.

- Rodney, vous allez bien?

- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie, Élizabeth! Je crois que je pourrais remplacer un E2PZ en ce moment! s'exclama le scientifique, visiblement plus excité et enthousiaste qu'à son habitude.

- Oui, bien, tu vas d'abord aller passer un examen complet à l'infirmerie avant d'avancer de telles conclusions, intervint Beckett.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas changé en mon absence, Carson, grimaça le scientifique qui trouvait qu'il avait déjà servi bien trop souvent de cobaye ces derniers temps.

L'écossais ne répliqua pas, ce que Rodney trouva étrange. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de Carson de ne pas répondre à ses piques. Le scientifique tenta d'interroger silencieusement le médecin en plongeant son regard dans le sien, mais ce qu'il perçut dans les yeux de Carson le laissa stupéfait. Le regard océan de l'écossais semblait avoir perdu cette étincelle de vie qui le rendait si magnétique. Rodney se promit d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec son amant.

- Je sais que notre dernière rencontre ne s'est pas très bien déroulée, continua Allock en parcourant du regard la ligne de militaires qui pointaient toujours leurs armes sur les Sholkiens, mais sachez que notre visite n'était pas hostile. Nous étions pressés par le temps, ce qui explique notre réaction quelque peu excessive. Vous me voyez navré que nos relations aient mal débuté. Me permettrez-vous de tenter d'y remédier?

John tiqua. Il n'était pas convaincu, mais la décision ne lui revenait pas. Et il était certain qu'Élizabeth, en bonne diplomate, accepterait d'écouter les Sholkiens. Il se promit tout de même de garder un œil sur ces traîtres. Un rapide regard vers Ronon et Teyla lui confirma que ses deux amis nourrissaient des doutes similaires.

- Bien sûr, suivez-moi, la salle de réunion est sans doute un endroit plus adéquat pour discuter, répondit sans surprise le docteur Weir en jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce.

SGA-1, Carson et Zelenka, qui avait remis la petite Meredith à sa mère, emboîtèrent naturellement le pas à Élizabeth. En suivant le groupe, Rodney croisa le regard de Cadman. Elle semblait lui faire des reproches, ce qui était un peu logique puisqu'il était parti assez précipitamment et qu'il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis. Mais il avait fait ça pour sauver des centaines de vie, que diable! Peut-être que cela avait un rapport avec Carson? Rodney remarqua alors la gamine qui jouait avec les plaques militaires de la jeune femme. Ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes. Était-ce Meredith? Non, c'était impossible : lorsqu'il était parti avec Allock, elle n'avait qu'un ou deux mois!

- Depuis combien de temps suis-je parti? demanda McKay dès qu'ils eurent tous pris place dans la salle de briefing.

Un silence tomba alors sur la petite assemblée. Les Atlantes échangèrent des regards mal à l'aise, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe.

- Onze mois et douze jours, exactement, finit par répondre Carson, sa voix n'étant plus qu'un murmure.

- Quoi?! s'écria Rodney. C'est impossible! Je ne suis parti qu'une semaine, tout au plus.

- Nous ne vivons pas sur le même plan temporel que cette planète, expliqua Allock.

Un nouveau silence envahit la pièce. Rodney réalisait à peine l'étendue de cette révélation. Qu'avait-il manqué durant cette année? Carson était-il avec quelqu'un d'autre? Est-ce que c'était l'explication à son étrange comportement et à son air abattu? McKay n'entendit même pas le reste de la conversation entre Allock et Élizabeth ; il était trop perdu dans ses pensées. Il perçut vaguement les mots « alliance » et « échange », mais pour le moment, il s'en fichait éperdument. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se retrouver seul avec Beckett et le bombarder de questions. Cet air morose ne ressemblait pas au Carson qu'il connaissait et il ne voulait qu'une chose : le voir sourire à nouveau. Il avait passé une semaine séparé de son médecin préféré et cela lui avait paru être une véritable torture. Il n'imaginait pas ce que Carson avait enduré à l'attendre une année complète. Enfin, s'il l'avait attendu.

Rodney soupira presque lorsque les deux dirigeants se levèrent pour se serrer la main, scellant ainsi leur nouvelle alliance. Les Atlantes accompagnèrent les Sholkiens jusqu'à la Porte. Leurs nouveaux alliés sourirent et les saluèrent une dernière fois avant de partir dans un nuage de fumée violette.

- C'est rapide comme moyen de transport, nota Zelenka.

- Mais pas très pratique pour nous. On n'a aucune idée de la localisation de leur planète, souligna John.

- Nous avons cependant un moyen de les contacter, intervint Élizabeth en montrant une petite pierre mauve qui tenait au creux de sa main. Bon, maintenant Rodney, vous allez faire un tour à l'infirmerie.

- Avec plaisir! s'exclama le scientifique, tout sourire, ce qui surpris toute l'assemblée.

- Quel enthousiasme, Rodney, se moqua John, son regard passant de McKay à Carson, apportant ainsi pour plusieurs une explication à l'étrange comportement du scientifique.

Rodney quitta la salle d'embarquement en marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles et fut rapidement suivi par Carson qui lança un regard noir au militaire.

- J'espère que Carson va aller mieux, maintenant, murmura Laura Cadman.

o0O0o

Carson n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le début de l'examen de Rodney, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer le scientifique.

- Bon, tu vas te décider à me parler ou tu es déterminé à me bouder jusqu'à la fin des temps?

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, répliqua l'écossais sans le regarder.

- Tu agis comme un enfant, Carson!

- Pas du tout. Je fais mon travail de façon professionnelle, tout simplement.

- Oh, alors maintenant professionnel rime avec impersonnel pour toi?

- Tu as raté beaucoup de choses en un an, Rodney.

- Alors, dis-moi tout ce que j'ai manqué! Tu sais, c'est pénible pour moi aussi. Je croyais n'être parti que quelques jours et j'apprends que des mois se sont écoulés! Tu m'as atrocement manqué durant ces quelques jours, mais je n'imagine pas ce que toi tu as dû enduré…

Carson plongea son regard dans celui de Rodney pour la première fois depuis son retour.

- Tu as dû me croire mort…

Le scientifique ne finit jamais sa phrase. Il ne voulait pas aller au bout de sa pensée. Et si Carson l'avait vraiment cru mort et qu'il avait décidé de continuer sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, comment réagirait-il? Le supporterait-il?

- Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai pensé que je t'avais perdu, commença le médecin en regardant intensément Rodney, mais j'ai essayé de garder espoir. Tu ne sais pas par quel enfer je suis passé : est-ce que tu étais mort, torturé ou en bonne santé? Qui étaient ces personnes qui t'avaient enlevé? Dans quel lieu t'avaient-ils emmené? Allais-tu revenir? Le pouvais-tu? Je n'ai pas cessé de me poser mille et une questions auxquelles personne n'avait de réponse. Je crois que Kate n'a jamais vu un de ses patients aussi souvent!

- Et tu m'en veux?

- Si je t'en veux? Tu es le pire des imbéciles, Rodney Meredith McKay! Tu es parti sans même penser à ceux que tu laissais derrière!

- Mais…

- Non, je ne veux pas d'argument! Je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça et je sais que c'était la bonne décision, mais je t'en veux quand même.

Rodney sourit. Carson ne lui en tenait pas réellement rancœur, il avait seulement énormément souffert lorsqu'il avait disparu. Si leurs positions avaient été inversées, il aurait sans doute réagi de la même façon.

- Je suis désolé. Je te promets de ne plus jamais suivre les étrangers, se moqua le canadien.

- Je le répète : tu es le pire des idiots, sourit Carson.

Rodney agrippa le sarrau du médecin et l'attira doucement vers lui.

- Tu m'as terriblement manqué, mon petit écossais moralisateur préféré, murmura-t-il avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles qui lui avaient tant fait défaut ces derniers jours.

- Pourquoi je sens que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que je vais devoir te faire la morale?

- Parce que je dois mettre ma précieuse vie en danger pratiquement à tous les jours pour sauver cette fabuleuse cité?

- Rassure-moi, tu n'as plus de pouvoirs surhumains qui t'incitent à la délinquance?

- Je les aimais bien ces pouvoirs, moi, se rembrunit le scientifique.

- Et moi je t'aime au naturel, trancha Beckett.

- N'empêche que j'étais nettement plus efficace avec quelques qualifications en plus. Pas que j'en aie réellement besoin, étant donné que j'ai déjà un Q.I. considérablement au-dessus de la moyenne, mais…

- Oui, Superman, je crois que j'ai saisi, le coupa le médecin en réprimandant un sourire. Va plutôt demander à Zelenka de te mettre à jour des découvertes qu'il a faites au lieu de réquisitionner mon infirmerie.

- C'est devenu une manie de me couper, soupira McKay.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse! se moqua Beckett. Allez, fais ce que ton médecin te demande : ouste!

- À une seule condition.

- Rodney…

- Ce soir…

- Oui, je sais, je n'ai pas oublié. On se voit dans tes quartiers, confirma Carson en chuchotant – toute la cité n'avait pas besoin d'être au courant, après tout!

Satisfait, le scientifique embrassa une dernière fois son amant avant de quitter l'infirmerie. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas que quelqu'un l'agrippait par le col de son t-shirt et l'emmenait dans un transporteur vide.

- Cadman?!

La militaire tenait toujours sa fille dans ses bras, mais elle semblait presque avoir oublié sa présence. Elle fusillait le scientifique canadien du regard avec une telle intensité que McKay fut soulagé de voir qu'elle n'avait pas d'arme.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait? », se demanda Rodney, qui aurait préféré disparaître à cet instant précis.

- Je vous jure sur la tête de ma fille que si vous faites encore souffrir Carson, je vous tue de mes propres mains, est-ce bien clair?

La militaire avait l'air sérieuse – beaucoup trop sérieuse! Rodney préféra ne rien dire pour ne pas attiser la colère de la jeune femme.

- Vous ne savez pas par quoi nous sommes tous passés! Élizabeth s'occupait si peu de la Cité qu'on est passé tout près de la catastrophe, John était devenu tellement agressif que plus personne n'osait l'approcher, Teyla ressemblait à une veuve éplorée tellement elle était abandonnée par John, Radek a dû reprendre tout le département scientifique alors qu'il n'y était pas préparé, Kate a bien failli s'enfuir en courant devant la masse de patients qui faisaient la file devant sa porte et je ne vous parle pas de Carson… j'ai bien cru que j'allais le perdre!

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? s'inquiéta Rodney.

- Il est tombé dans une dépression qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin. J'ai eu peur qu'il se suicide tellement il était malheureux sans vous – bon, je ne prétends pas tout comprendre, surtout pas _ça_, mais bon, passons. Alors, je…

La militaire s'interrompit en voyant l'air choqué de Rodney. Elle ne pensait pas que son petit discours aurait autant d'effet sur le scientifique qui, habituellement, pensait à lui en premier. De toute évidence, elle avait sous-estimé l'attachement mutuel des deux hommes.

- Alors, je vais vous surveiller, docteur McKay. Et si vous blessez Carson d'une quelconque façon, vous aurez affaire à moi!

- Non… enfin, oui… euh, ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, ça n'arrivera pas… enfin, plus jamais.

- Bien.

- Euh… je peux sortir maintenant.

- Oh, oui!

La militaire appuya sur le panneau de contrôle dans la zone des quartiers des Atlantes. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent finalement, Rodney sortit précipitamment, lança un rapide regard à la jeune femme et lui offrit un sourire crispé avant de disparaître. Laura sourit fièrement, contente que son plan ait marché mieux qu'elle l'espérait.

- Maman sourit! s'exclama la petite Meredith.

- Oui, ma chérie, maman est contente. Tout va bien aller, maintenant, répondit Laura en embrassant sa fille sur la tempe.


End file.
